Idol's Angel
by kyung064
Summary: Kelainan identitas disosiatif merupakan kasus langka dalam masyarakat, dan dari semua itu seorang idol terkenal bernama Kim Mingyu menderitanya. Tidak ada penjelasan mengapa ia menderita itu, bahkan hanya pihak rumah sakit CS Seoul yang tahu, kasusnya dilimpahkan pada dokter muda Jeon Wonwoo dan rekannya. Apa Mingyu berhasil sembuh dari sakitnya? Meanie, Seventeen, Mingyu x Wonwoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 4060  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

Benar-benar musim panas yang menyenangkan, matahari tidak terlalu terik, tetapi hangat. Tidak akan membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak keringat ketika berjalan di luar ruangan, tetapi juga tidak akan membuatmu kedinginan hingga harus mendekam di bawah selimut tebal.

Suasana di rumah sakit CS Seoul Hospital itu cukup ramai, hari yang menyenangkan membuat beberapa orang mampir untuk melakukan _check up_ rutin maupun mengobati penyakit mereka. Apalagi hari Sabtu, antrian jelas-jelas mengular di depan pintu masuk. Bagian pelayanan atau yang biasa disebut resepsionis bernama Lee Kaeun tersenyum dan melayani pasien yang baru saja datang.

Sementara di lantai dua, tempat dimana dokter-dokter spesialis penyakit selain penyakit umum nampak lebih sepi. Pintu kedua dari arah _lift_ terbuka sedikit, menimbulkan celah dan orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati tempat tersebut dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara teriakan yang mirip geraman.

Plakat papan nama berwarna hitam dengan tinta emas bertuliskan 'Jeon Wonwoo' itu nampak mengkilap, tentu saja baru ada disana selama delapan bulan, dan selalu dibersihkan setiap bulan oleh asisten dokter tersebut.

Lelaki di awal dua puluh dua tahunnya itu merupakan seorang dokter jiwa alias psikiater muda yang baru dipercaya oleh rumah sakit sumbangan laki-laki kaya dermawan bernama Choi Siwon untuk memegang pasien sendiri, namanya dicatatkan sebagai dokter resmi yang paling baru sekaligus paling muda.

Ruangannya serba putih, dingin karena _air conditioner_ nya bekerja pada suhu tujuh belas derajat celcius, dan bau obat-obatan. Tipe-tipe ruangan dokter pada umumnya, kecuali ruangan itu tampak lebih rapi daripada ruangan lain. Biasanya ruangan itu sepi karena dokter Jeon tidak terlalu sering menerima pasien, namun kali ini..

"LEPASKAN AKU! Dokter! Aku bukan orang gila, eo? Kau percaya padaku kan? Selama ini kau selalu ada di pihakku, bukankah aku berjanji akan menikahkanmu dengan anakku yang secantik Im Nana?" seorang bapak-bapak berusia hampir empat puluh lima tahun –penyebab kegaduhan tadi— masih meronta, di sisinya ada masing-masing perawat dengan pakaian resmi mereka, sementara tangan bapak itu diikat di kursinya.

Yang dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan kedua perawat tadi keluar dan menutup pintu ruangannya, lelaki itu tampan dan memakai kacamata berbingkai bulat yang sebenarnya cukup ketinggalan zaman, untung wajahnya tampan jadi tidak ada yang memprotes seleranya. " _Ahjussi,_ kali ini kenapa tertangkap lagi? Bukankah aku bilang aku bosan mengurusimu, aish.. kau bahkan pasien pertama yang aku tangani! Aku bosan melihatmu, apa kau tidak bosan?" gerutu dokter itu dengan suara rendah andalannya.

Paman itu tertawa keras lalu wajahnya berubah serius, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu aku—aku—tadi.. di kereta.." katanya terputus-putus, " _Arra,_ kau melakukan _nya_ lagi di tempat umum kan? _Ahjussi,_ pergilah ke Love Hotel* saja, ah, kau ini." Wonwoo mencoret-coret berkas pemeriksaan lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Jo Se Ho itu.

Seho berdeham pelan, "Yang kali ini berbeda sedikit dokter," Wonwoo meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam, "Beda? Apa yang beda? Payudaranya lebih besar? Atau pahanya lebih ramping? Semua itu hasil botox dan silikon yang ditempel disana seperti permen karet _ahjussi,_ "

Buru-buru Seho menggeleng, " _Namjaeyo._ " Gumamnya, Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali mencoret berkas di hadapannya, sampai ia tersadar dan menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas itu, kemudian matanya melebar karena terkejut. " _MWO?! Ahjussi,_ kau homo?! Ah _anni,_ bagaimana bisa kau memperkosa laki-laki?" Seho menggeleng keras-keras, "Stt, tidak _uisa._ Aku ini _bisex,_ aku masih suka payudara tapi lelaki imut juga menggoda, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menahannya, dia imut dan cantik, matanya berbinar seperti rusa. Semacam perpaduan antara Lu Han dan Ren!"

Wonwoo menepuk dahinya kesal, seandainya lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki tingkat depresi tinggi alias benar-benar sakit jiwa, sudah dari tadi ia menghubungi 119. Pantas saja langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit kembali, dan mukanya berdarah. Ternyata kali ini ia menyerang laki-laki, tapi harusnya dia tidak terkejut. Kadang gangguan kejiwaan memang suka diatas batas normal pemikiran manusia, " _Ahjussi,_ bagaimana tipemu?"

Paman yang memiliki tubuh kecil dan imut itu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya lucu, "Aku suka perempuan cantik, dan langsing—ah tidak tidak! Tidak terlalu kurus juga, tidak masalah dia laki-laki atau perempuan asal memiliki bentuk tubuh yang _curvy,_ dokter tahu tipe S- _line_ bukan? Kurus tapi ada lemak di bagian tubuh yang sempurna, yang jelas tidak seperti dokter yang kurus kering."

Perkataan tadi diucapkan tanpa berpikir, tapi Wonwoo merasa kata-kata itu menamparnya. Dia tahu badannya ini Cuma tersisa kulit dan tulang saja, tapi tidak usah diucapkan secara eksplisit juga.

Keheningan lama tercipta, dokter tidak memberi tanggapan apapun dan Seho mulai bosan. " _Uisa,_ bebaskan aku~ kau tahu aku tidak gila, kenapa setiap saat aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Lihat, aku bisa cerita bukan? Ucapanku tidak ngelantur,"

Dokter Jeon menggumam pelan, " _Ahjussi,_ bagaimana kalau kita makan ayam goreng? Aku tahu restauran _chicken_ paling enak sekaligus murah, aku akan memanggil layanan _delivery,_ "

" _Shireo!_ " rajuknya.

" _Shireo?_ Padahal tawaranku tidak datang setiap saat, kau tahu.. seniorku dokter Park Jungsoo melarang pasien makan sesuatu yang digoreng. Dia bilang, dia khawatir masalah lemak kolestrolnya. Tapi resto ini tidak begitu, lagipula kalau kau sakit, kan ada aku. Bagaimana? Kau mau makan bubur hambar terus?"

Seho mendongak, tawaran Wonwoo sangat menggiurkan. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia makan, ia tidak akan dibebaskan. "Nanti aku belikan poster EXO, tenang saja, mau atau tidak?" tawarnya lagi, Seho menghela nafas. "Kemarilah _uisa,_ aku mau bilang sesuatu."

Jadi Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya, paman itu siap berbisik di telinganya. "Itu.. selundupkan soju juga, sudah lama aku tidak minum," bisiknya, Wonwoo terkekeh. " _Call, jamkamman gidaryeo,_ " lalu tangannya dengan terampil memencet layar ponselnya dan menghubungi resto ayam langganannya.

Sudah dua puluh menit Wonwoo menunggu Seho menghabiskan makanannya, sekotak ayam itu benar-benar melayang di perutnya sendiri. Begitu juga dua botol bir, tanpa repot-repot memakai gelas ia langsung meminum dari botolnya. Wonwoo mematikan AC dan membuka jendela, membiarkan aroma gorengan ayam serta alkohol meninggalkan ruangannya dan digantikan udara yang baru.

Ikatan Seho sendiri sudah dipindah dari tangan menuju pinggangnya supaya ia bisa makan, tapi Wonwoo mengunci pintunya, jaga-jaga kalau Seho akan kabur lagi. Wonwoo memandang Seho yang makan dengan rakus tanpa berminat minta bagian padahal makanan itu berasal dari dompetnya. " _Ahjussi,_ mengapa kau melakukannya lagi? Kau bisa masuk penjara kalau mereka tidak tahu kau punya penyakit,"

Seho mendongak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo dengan gelas sojunya, "Itu memang keinginanku _hik.._ kau tahu dokter, apa baiknya ada di penjara atau rumah sakit? Yaitu ada yang perhatian padaku kekeke, perawat disini cantik-cantik! Kalau di rumah, aku kesepian, makanya aku melakukannya supaya bisa kesini lagi, _geureochi?_ " meski nadanya mulai ngelantur, Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

Sebanyak apapun Seho bilang ia minta dibebaskan, sebenarnya ia suka ada di tempat ini. Di rumah sakit ia dapat perhatian yang tidak ia dapatkan di tempat lain, lagipula pasien sakit jiwa ditempatkan dalam gedung berbeda dengan taman-taman yang indah maupun fasilitas yang setara dengan orang normal. "Istriku.. melayangkan surat cerai padaku karena aku tidak punya uang lagi, lucu kan? Hahaha, perutku sampai sakit tertawa terus. Lalu anakku.. anakku pergi dari rumah demi orang yang ia cintai! Hahaha!" tawanya keras, sampai daging ayam yang ia kunyah keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Wonwoo tahu, meskipun dia tidak sehat jiwanya, tapi orang mabuk lebih sering mengatakan kejujuran bukan? " _Geurae,_ kau boleh menginap disini sampai tua. Asalll.. kau minum obat dan ikuti terapinya, _arasseo?_ " Seho mengangguk, tetapi ia sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

" _Hyung,_ es kopi."

Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih pada Junhong, lelaki itu sebenarnya lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia belum menyelesaikan studi sepenuhnya jadi belum bisa mengurus pasien, dan memutuskan memanggil yang lebih senior dengan ' _hyung_ '

Tubuh tingginya bersandar pada tembok yang dingin, "Bagaimana? Sepertinya teriakan tadi begitu menyeramkan," Wonwoo menggeleng, memainkan kopi dengan sedotannya. "Sudah biasa, kata dokter Park dia itu pasien setia rumah sakit lantai dua, aku sendiri sudah menanganinya tiga kali selama jadi dokter, dia juga pasien pertamaku."

"Apa penyebabnya?"

"Klise, tapi rumit juga. Kehilangan cinta, istri yang memaksa bercerai karena ia bangkrut, anak yang melarikan diri, ketertarikan secara seksual yang berlebihan pada semua jenis kelamin, dan waktu lama tidak melakukan hubungan intim. Biar begitu dia laki-laki dewasa juga, perlu melepaskan hasrat,"

Junhong mengangguk-angguk, mereka kembali menikmati kopi dalam diam. Sebenarnya baik Wonwoo maupun Junhong agak iri dengan dokter anak maupun dokter umum, pasien mereka mengantri seperti ular sedangkan yang di lantai dua ini belum tentu memiliki pasien baru setiap hari.

Kadang Wonwoo berpikir apa sebaiknya ia melanjutkan studi dan beralih jadi dokter ahli bedah plastik saja? Pasti akan laku keras, banyak orang yang mengunjunginya hanya sekedar untuk menebalkan alis.

"Dokter Jeon! Pasienmu!" Wonwoo terkejut memandangi Kang Seulgi yang berdiri di depannya, Seulgi itu sama seperti Kaeun pekerjaannya, sebenarnya dia perawat hanya saja lantai dua kekurangan pekerja jadi dia merangkap resepsionis juga. Dan wanita itu agak-agak mirip dengan Wonwoo, jadi suka disebut sebagai si kembar oleh seluruh anggota rumah sakit. Sayang, Seulgi punya kekasih, coba belum kan tidak ada salahnya— "Halo dokter?"

"Eh iya _nuna,_ " jawabnya kikuk, Junhong mencibir pelan. Tahu kalau Wonwoo sempat ada rasa dengan wanita itu, " _Josimhae,_ " pesan Seulgi misterius lalu melangkah keluar. Wonwoo meninggalkan Junhong dan kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Tidak disangka yang ia temukan adalah siswi SMA dengan seragam blazer abu-abu dan rok senada di atas lutut, sepintas terlihat normal, tapi jangan salah! Justru yang begitu kadang menyeramkan. dan wanita yang sepertinya merupakan ibu siswi tersebut. "Lee Jinsol, enam belas tahun, _aigoo_ muda sekali. Apa keluhanmu _agassi?_ " tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, gadis tadi awalnya memasang wajah misterius namun akhirnya memberi senyum yang sama begitu mendengar suara Wonwoo.

Sementara ibunya yang bereaksi, " _Chogiyo uisa,_ tolong periksa anakku. Sepertinya dia psikopat," ucapnya panik, sang anak sih tenang-tenang saja dan malah memandangi kukunya yang dicat berwarna oranye. "Mengapa nyonya berpikiran seperti itu? Tidak baik langsung menyimpulkannya,"

"Dia mengerikan, bilang akan pergi ke sekolah tetapi tidak pulang sampai malam. Sudah dua kali rumah kami didatangi oleh perwakilan agensi yang menyatakan dapat alamat rumah kami karena melacak IP _address_ , anakku menyerang wanita-wanita yang dekat dengan _oppa-oppa_ itu di media sosial! Sekaligus, mereka bilang Jinsol-ie mengirim bangkai ke rumah wanita-wanita itu!"

Kasus aneh lagi _sasaeng fans_ rupanya, pikir Wonwoo dalam hati. "Lalu.. kau lihat ini dokter, dia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pisau demi menulis nama idolanya! Lihat!" ibu itu menyingkap lengan seragam anaknya, benar, ada bekas luka yang masih memerah bertuliskan 'OH SEHUN'.

Nyonya Lee bersiap berteriak lagi, "Kemudian, teman sebangkunya patah tulang karena menurut cctv Jinsol mendorongnya dari lantai dua hanya karena kedapatan menyimpan foto biasnya, dia hampir membunuh temannya sendiri dokter!"

" _Eomma,_ ini namanya cinta, eum?"

"MANA ADA CINTA YANG BEGINI?!"

Suasana kembali hening, "Yang terakhir.. dia ternyata mencuri sertifikat rumah kami dan berniat menjualnya karena ingin membuntuti idolanya sampai ke Eropa, lakukan sesuatu dokter! Lakukan!"

Jinsol nampak santai-santai saja sementara ibunya berapi-api, "Aku rasa aku baru bisa memulai terapi hanya empat mata saja dengan Jinsol, nyonya Lee." Ibu tadi mengangguk dengan berat dan melangkah keluar, begitu pintu ditutup Wonwoo menatap Jinsol. "Dokter, aku ceritakan sebuah rahasia ya."

Sebelah alis Wonwoo naik, "Yang sakit jiwa itu _eomma,_ bukan aku. Semua perkataannya bohong, dan aku yang benar. Aku memang suka _self-harm,_ tapi aku tidak seperti itu, apalagi psikopat. Mereka melacak alamat IP yang salah,"

Perkataannya lembut sekali dengan nada khas anak-anak, " _Eomma,_ mengirimku ke dokter jiwa karena mau menikah lagi dengan orang lain. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak puas hanya ayah yang meninggal, dia juga ingin membunuhku supaya bebas, tolong aku dokter. Dia pembunuhnya,"

 _Geotjimal,_ batin Wonwoo. Semua itu merupakan karangan, jelas, bukan sakti atau bagaimana tapi psikiater diberi kemampuan untuk membaca raut wajah dan ekspresi manusia.

Manik Wonwoo menatap perempuan muda itu lama, keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah datar. "Jinsol, apa yang kau sukai dari _oppa_ itu?"

Mata Jinsol berkilat sesaat, "Tampan, berkarisma, dan multi-talenta! Keinginanku menikah dengan _oppa,_ kalau aku tidak bisa maka perempuan lain juga tidak boleh!"

Mendengar itu Wonwoo mengangguk paham, mencoreti dan memberi beberapa tanda silang di berkas Jinsol yang baru masuk di rumah sakit. " _Geu sarang aniya,(that's not love)_ " gumam Wonwoo, lalu dengan sengaja memutar musik EXO. Jinsol memandangi radio yang memutar musik itu lekat-lekat. "Cinta itu merelakan dan mendukung, kalau kau mengontrol segalanya maka itu bukan cinta, tapi.. posesif."

Sudah jelas Jinsol mengabaikan omongan Wonwoo dan masih memandangi radio tersebut, " _Uisa.._ kau beli CD bajakan? Bajakan?! Beraninya kau! Ku akui kau tampan sekaligus cantik, aku ingin menikah denganmu saja. tapi kau melanggar hukum! _Uri oppa_ bekerja sekeras tenaga untuk menciptakan musik mereka dan kau membajaknya. Aku tidak bisa biarkan, KAU HARUS MATI!"

"A— _ah,_ " Tapi Jinsol terkulai di atas badan Wonwoo, Wonwoo mencabut suntik berisi obat penenang dari leher gadis itu—satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia jangkau karena lengan gadis itu tertutup seragam— dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Selalu ada alat suntik yang bisa ia jangkau dengan mudah untuk mengantisipasi kejadian _penyerangan_ oleh pasien.

Jadi Wonwoo mendudukkan Jinsol yang kehilangan kesadarannya kembali di atas sofa.

 _Lee Jinsol, gejala psikopat, posesif tingkat atas._

Ibu Lee menatap dokter di hadapannya khawatir, "Maaf aku meragukan anda tadi nyonya Lee," sesal Wonwoo, wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa _uisa,_ ah, apa Jinsol akan dirawat disini? Apa dia benar-benar seorang psikopat?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, " _Ne,_ untuk sementara waktu. Kita akan memeriksa apa ia benar-benar memiliki jiwa psiko atau hanya rasa posesif biasa," jelas Wonwoo, wanita itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu itu, dia sudah bertindak aneh semenjak masa pubertas."

Lelaki itu mematikan musik dan memberi anggukan sekilas pada perawat yang mengambil berkas dari ruangannya, "Maaf kalau lancang, apa Jinsol kehilangan ayahnya?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan, "Empat tahun lalu tepatnya, suamiku menderita kanker dan tidak dapat melawannya lagi. Saat ini aku bersiap menikah kembali namun Jinsol selalu mengabaikan perkataanku ketika akan membahas rencana itu,"

"Temani dia ke konser,"

Nyonya Lee mendongak terkejut, " _Ne?_ " tanyanya bingung. "Konser atau _fanmeeting,_ temani dia pergi kesana. Di dunia ini, dia hanya punya anda sebagai ibunya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi bersama teman-teman _sasaeng_ nya, pantau pergaulannya tapi jangan batasi dia berlebihan. Tunjukkan padanya, cinta itu tidak seperti itu."

Perkataannya membuat nyonya Lee menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Memang pergi menonton artis tidak terlalu baik, dan menghabiskan biaya mahal pula. Tapi—jangan larang dia sepenuhnya, beri batasan semisal satu bulan sekali atau dua bulan sekali, dia akan senang. Juga beri Jinsol kasih sayang, dia masih berduka karena ayahnya dan anda mau menikah lagi, dia merasa tidak disayangi. Setiap kekangan yang anda buat, akan membentuk niat untuk bohong di diri Jinsol."

Wonwoo memberi jeda sebentar lalu memberikan air mineral pada ibu yang sepertinya lelah sekaligus terkejut itu, "Jangan tuduh dia sebagai psikopat. Kalau memang ia seorang psikopat, ia pasti akan menciptakan kebohongan baru, sekaligus akan kabur terus-menerus. Bilang saja dia perlu mengendalikan sikap dan jadi anak baik, tidak ada penanganan medis yang bisa dilakukan. Kasih sayang keluarga akan memberi kesembuhan yang lebih pasti, anda mampu memberikannya kan nyonya?"

Mendengar penuturan itu nyonya Lee mengangguk, "Akan aku usahakan dokter," Wonwoo tersenyum, "Ah, jangan paksa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia akan merasa anda mengecapnya sebagai orang gila, bawa dia ke liburan menyenangkan dan jauh dari K-Pop untuk sementara waktu."

Kembali wanita itu mengangguk, "Aku usahakan. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_ dokter,"

. . .

Aneh, hari ini sungguh aneh.

Dalam seminggu kemarin ia hanya menerima sekitar empat pasien saja, tapi hari ini ia sudah menerima tiga pasien—termasuk orang yang datang sebelum Seho hanya untuk menanyakan keluarganya— mengapa tiba-tiba?

Junhong menyenggol lututnya, "Melamun sepanjang hari, sampai tidak sadar petang sudah datang. _Hyung_ tidak ingin pulang?" Wonwoo menengok ke luar jendela, benar, sudah gelap. " _Heoksi,_ kau melamunkan Seulgi _nuna_?"

Suaranya cukup kencang jadi Wonwoo mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, tapi Junhong malah mengira ia benar-benar melamunkan Seulgi. " _DDO?!(again?)_ " Wonwoo meringis, Junhong harus membekap mulutnya atau Wonwoo bisa menjahitkan mulut itu dengan gratis. " _Hyung_ dengar, Seulgi hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Kalian mirip, jangan mengharapkan yang lebih. Dengan wajah tampan ala modelmu ini, kau bisa dapat yang lain. Jangan sedih,"

"Bukan, bodoh, jangan sok tahu." Dan Wonwoo baru saja mengatai lulusan Seoul _national university_ dengan IPK _cum laude_ yang menyentuh angka tiga koma delapan sekian sebagai orang bodoh. Junhong sih santai sudah kelewat biasa dengan sikap cuek bebek dokter seniornya itu.

Suara ketukan _heels_ menginterupsi mereka, "Disini kalian rupanya? Selalu bersantai di pojok ruangan, _palli!_ Dokter Park butuh bantuan," Seulgi menatap kedua dokter muda itu kesal, Junhong mendorong tubuh Wonwoo. " _Hyung_ pergilah," usir Junhong, masih ingin bersantai walau sebenarnya dia memang santai karena hanya bertugas mengontrol pasien saja. "Kau juga, Choi Junhong!"

Dan Seulgi membuat dua laki-laki kelebihan enzim pertumbuhan itu berlari cepat, kejadian gawat sepertinya. Dan anehnya, mereka disuruh bekerja di lantai tiga, tempat ruang bedah. Seingatnya disana ada dokter Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat dokter Park Jungsoo, kenapa ia dan Junhong dibawa-bawa?

Langkah Wonwoo dan Junhong melambat mendapati wartawan yang tertahan di depan tangga, siapa pasien kali ini? Mereka membuka pintu yang menyambungkan ke ruang bedah, dan kilat cahaya kamera menyambar mereka dari belakang. Buru-buru Junhong menutup pintunya kembali. " _Isanghae,"_ komentar Junhong.

Mereka menggunakan masker dan mencuci tangan dengan cairan antiseptik sebelum masuk ke ruangan bedah itu. Sorot lampu operasi mengganggu mereka, Jungsoo menoleh, mengarahkan agar Junhong dan Wonwoo berdiri agak menjauh. Di tengah dokter Cho sudah bekerja dengan seorang dokter wanita bernama Seo Joohyun dan beberapa perawat. Sepertinya sih menjahit leher pasien tersebut.

Proses itu tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama, mungkin karena keduanya terlambat untuk menemui dokter Park. Dua puluh menit berikutnya mereka sudah keluar dari ruang bedah itu, dan memindahkan pasien yang ternyata laki-laki tadi ke _recovery room._ Perawat sudah mengambil alih tugas dan dokter Cho memberikan keterangan singkat kepada para jurnalis setelah dapat izin dari keluarga.

Dan dokter Joohyun harus izin karena ada praktik di rumah sakit lain, menyisakan Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, Wonwoo, dan Junhong. " _Eotteokhae dwaen goyeyo(what happened)?_ " tanya Wonwoo secara formal, biar bagaimana rentang usianya dengan Jungsoo cukup jauh, dengan Kyuhyun juga. "Bunuh diri," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Dua orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mengangguk paham, "Di _fanmeeting_ nya sendiri." Koreksi Jungsoo.

" _NE?!_ " suara keduanya memecah keheningan lantai khusus operasi tersebut, Jungsoo memukulnya dengan papan dada berisi berita acara dan catatan medik pasien ke kepala Wonwoo dan Junhong bergantian sampai menimbulkan suara keras. " _Shikkeureo!_ Makanya aku panggil kalian, kemana saja kalian tadi? Dia seorang _idol,_ kabarnya terkena depresi akut makanya melakukan hal itu. Kalian berdua tangani kasus ini,"

Junhong mendumel, enam tahun dihabiskannya untuk belajar kedokteran, mana sempat ia ikuti soal K-Pop sampai hafal _idol-idol_ yang jumlahnya mungkin sudah lebih banyak daripada jumah instansi pendidikan di Korea Selatan. Sementara Wonwoo melongo, "Dokter! Aish _hyung,_ ini kasusmu, kenapa suruh aku dan dia yang menangani?"

Protes itu mengundang gelak tawa Jungsoo, "Aku akan mendampingi kalian, tapi kalau pasien itu perkembangannya buruk, aku tidak bisa mendampingi lagi. Minggu depan aku berangkat ke Swiss, melanjutkan studiku disana. Jadi, kasus ini milik kalian, ingat lakukan yang terbaik! Dia ini pasien VIP,"

Biasanya kasus begitu selalu ditangani Jungsoo sendiri, maksudnya kasus pasien dengan keluarga kaya yang biasanya minta perawatan terbaik. "Lalu dokter Cho?" pekik Junhong baru sadar, "Ya! Ngomongmu mudah sekali. Aku Cuma mengobati lehernya yang tergores pisau, masalah kejiwaan ya urusan kalian berdua. Memang kalian kira ada berapa psikiater di rumah sakit ini?"

Oh iya, Cuma ada lima. Empat sih kalau Junhong tidak terhitung, dokter Kim Joonmyeon ada di Amerika saat ini, dan dokter Lee Seunghoon lebih sering di rumah sakit lain daripada disini. Jadi sisanya kalau Jungsoo pergi ya.. Wonwoo dan Junhong, siapa lagi?

Kang Seulgi menemui mereka, "Dokter, katanya dia juga pelaku pembunuhan pamannya ya?" bisik wanita itu, Jungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Belum tahu, kasus itu ditutupi lagipula kejadiannya di Jepang, bukan di Korea. Ada yang bilang pamannya memang mengancamnya dan mereka terlibat perkelahian tapi pamannya malah menusuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menghindar, entahlah, rumor berterbangan seperti burung."

Mata Junhong melebar, keponakan mana yang tega membunuh pamannya sendiri? "Ah dokter, beri aku kasus yang lain!" protesnya, dia suka dengan pekerjaannya yang Cuma mengontrol kondisi pasien dan mengecek infus mereka kok daripada dihadapkan dengan seorang pembunuh. "Wonwoo _hyung,_ kau bisa lakukan sendiri kan? Eum?"

Sikut Wonwoo mengenai rusuk Junhong, "Ya!" protesnya. "Sudah, sudah. Ini, kau pelajari dia, malam ini giliran siapa yang piket? Berjaga sampai pagi ya, aku baru datang jam sepuluh besok." Wonwoo menyeringai, yang dapat tugas kan Junhong. Sementara lawan bicaranya itu bergidik ketakutan.

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua, " _H—Hyung!_ Temani akuuuuu!" Wonwoo menggeleng, "Ingat peraturan bahwa dokter dilarang takut, sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Kasian adikku pasti belum makan malam, _bye_ Junhong!"

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ Ya kau Jeon Wonwoo sialan!" sayang Wonwoo malah melambai-lambai dengan pongah, ia lebih baik berhadapan dengan hantu daripada dengan seorang.. pembunuh. sampai Junhong menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa, berita acara dan catatan medisnya ada di Wonwoo.

.

..

Jas putih kebanggaan sekaligus bukti bahwa ia merupakan dokter yang resmi tersampir begitu saja di jok mobilnya, sementara di bagian depannya ada tas kerja sekaligus kantong plastik berisi makanan dari restauran China.

Ia menghentikan mobil di basemen apartemennya dan menyambar barang-barang yang ia letakkan, menyampirkan jas di bahunya, kantong makanan di tangan kiri, dan tas kerja warna hitam di tangan kanan. Tunggu, kenapa berkas lelaki tadi ada padanya? Junhong pasti marah-marah.

Jadi ia menghubungi Seulgi untuk memberi salinan baru pada Junhong, kemudian ia melangkah hingga sampai pada kamarnya di lantai dua. Wonwoo sedikit takut dengan ketinggian dan ruangan tertutup, sebenarnya ia lebih suka tinggal di rumah daripada tinggal di apartemen begini. Makanya ia beli di lantai dua, setidaknya kalau terjadi bencana, ia bisa melompat keluar jendela.

Jarinya mengetik tombol sandi dan memasuki ruangan, lampu tengah menyala benderang, dan adiknya Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Adiknya itu masih belajar di jam segini, dan ia lebih suka belajar di ruang tengah daripada di dalam kamar. Wonwoo membuka makanan tadi dan menghidangkannya di meja untuk Jungkook. " _Aigoo,_ benar-benar anak cerdas, bahkan di jam seperti ini kau masih belajar."

Orangtuanya yang merupakan pengusaha dan dosen fisika, mewariskan gen cerdas pada mereka berdua. Jeon Wonwoo adalah dokter jiwa yang muda, sementara adiknya juga tidak pernah tergeser dari posisi puncak. Keduanya bertubuh tinggi dan jago atletik –walau Wonwoo tidak suka, dan Jungkook jago dalam hal apapun— ujian KSAT di depan mata, jadi Jungkook menghabiskan harinya dengan belajar.

Padahal sih Wonwoo yakin Jungkook bisa melewati ujian itu dengan sempurna seperti dirinya dulu, sambil menyuapkan sumpit berisi makanan ke mulutnya ia mengeluarkan berkas tadi. "Larut sekali pulangmu _hyung,_ " komentar adiknya sambil akhirnya beralih pada makanan, "Hm, aneh. Hari ini banyak pasien,"

Ia membolak-balik berkas tersebut, wajah tampan dengan senyum datar ada di pojok kertas.

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _April 06, 1997_

 _Idol, enterpreneur_

'Jadi namanya Kim Mingyu, umurnya sama seperti Jungkook.'

"Hah?" tanya Jungkook, rupanya ia menyuarakan pikirannya. "Ah, _anni._ Ini, pasien terakhir, bunuh diri dan gangguan jiwa. Berkasnya terbawa olehku, kau kenal tidak?" Wonwoo mengulurkan papan itu pada adiknya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, " _Idol,_ debut dalam grup dan sedang promosi individu. 17boy kalau tidak salah nama grupnya, dia kena gangguan jiwa?" tanya Jungkook, "Sepertinya. Jangan sebarkan berita ini ya,"

Adiknya kembali mengangguk, Wonwoo mengacak rambut hitam adiknya itu dan menyuruhnya lekas tidur, sementara dirinya sendiri melangkah ke kamar. Mandi dalam waktu cepat dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

. . .

 _Drrtt.. drrrt.._

Jari Wonwoo meraba-raba dari kasur di sampingnya sampai ia berhasil menyentuh ponsel abu-abunya, ia menggerutu namun mengangkat ponsel itu. " _H—Hyung.. s—salyojusseyo,"_ Wonwoo menjauhkan ponselnya lagi, nama Junhong jelas-jelas tertera disana.

Kenapa dia minta tolong?

" _Mwoga?_ Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Idol itu bukan sakit jiwa hyung, dia tidak depresi. Tapi berkepribadian ganda, saat ini muncul kepribadian lain dan dia menari di dalam ruangan! Salyojusseyooo!_ "

Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, Wonwoo mematikan ponsel itu dan menyiapkan dirinya. Ia sudah selesai mandi bahkan sebelum Jungkook terbangun, jelas, masih jam enam pagi. Terlalu dini untuk Jungkook bersiap, ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan, tetapi ia adalah dokter yang harus bisa cepat tanggap.

D.I.D? kasus baru..

 **T B C**

Love hotel: hotel buat ena ena /g tapi emang gitu lol wkwkw.

D.I.D: dissocative identity disorder/ gangguan identitas disosiatif.

 **Lol, aku gajadi publish ff meanie yg aku bilang. Karena emang belum selesai hehe, tapi aku pengen publish ini dulu. Kalo responnya positif aku lanjutin, kalau ngga aku hapus hehe.**

 **Ini gara2 kill me heal me, aduh aku ga terlalu bisa nonton drama jadi aku emang suka telat nonton drama yg udah ga booming lagi._.v terus aku mimpi ttg mingyu punya 12 kepribadian ganda, dan kepribadian itu anak seventeen lain lol XD apalagi wonu nyanyiin ost nya drama itu kan XD**

 **Terus maaf juga kalo ada yang ga sesuai hehe, maksudnya penggambaran karater/latarnya gitu.**

 **Terus juga it's okay it's love, dulu pengen buat ff kaya drama itu tapi gapernah jadi. Ya aku bikin ini aja, semoga suka. Kayanya sih multichapt, tapi aku udah mau masuk kuliah besok :( will I able to finish it? Kalo responnya bagus aku usahain update hehe:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 4528  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

"Dokter! Kenapa lama sekali!" itu Oh Seunghee, perawat yang bekerja di lantai dua selain Kang Seulgi tentunya, Wonwoo menampakkan raut meminta maaf. "Dimana Junhong?" tanyanya.

Seunghee menunjuk _recovery room_ yang kemarin ditempati pasien artis itu, "Terkunci disana,"

" _MWO?!_ "

Ia meninggalkan Seunghee dan mencari kunci cadangan di lemari, lemari itu hanya bisa diakses oleh pegawai rumah sakit saja. Wonwoo mengambil kunci dan berlari membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut, untung saja di _recovery room_ itu tidak ada pasien lain. Karena yang satu itu VIP, hanya pasien tertentu yang bisa menempatinya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, baik Wonwoo maupun Seunghee langsung terkejut. Seunghee bahkan mengeluarkan pekikan kecil, "Seunghee, panggil Seulgi dan Junhoe kemari!" perempuan itu mengangguk dan bergegas keluar, bagaimana tidak terkejut?

Teman mereka Choi Junhong meringkuk di pojok ruangan, sementara ruangan itu terlihat berantakan—ah lebih pantas disebut porak poranda mungkin? Dan pelakunya ada di tengah ruangan, dengan ponsel Junhong di tangannya, serta lagu Michael Jackson yang diputar dengan volume keras.

 _Billie Jean is not my lover aw!_

 _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

 _But the kid is not my son.._

Wonwoo kehilangan kata-kata, gerakan Mingyu luwes, meski ia hanya menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit tanpa pakaian lain di tubuhnya kecuali celana dalam. "Kim Mingyu-ssi! Turun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu! Ya!" perintahnya, lelaki itu menatapnya kesal. Jelas darah menetes dari lengannya, mungkin akibat infus yang dicabut paksa.

Tanpa perduli, Mingyu mengotak-atik ponsel Junhong lagi, lalu tersenyum sumringah. Ia menekan layar ponsel itu, dan lagu berirama ceria mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

 _Ha! Ha! Haaaa!_

 _Chumchuneun jageun kkatallena,_

 _Nado moreuge ppajyeo deureoga~_

Mata sipit ala rubah milik dokter itu makin melebar, suara debuman-debuman terdengar akibat Mingyu yang bergerak lincah di atas ranjang tersebut dengan tubuh besarnya. Ia mengaitkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran dan menggerakkan tangannya di sisi telinganya, menarikan _point dance_ Catallena milik Orange Caramel tersebut dengan terampil. " _I—Ige mwoya?_ "

"Psst, aku sudah bilang kan _hyung_?" Junhong yang berhasil bergerak dari tempatnya tadi membisikinya dari belakang.

" _Gati Kajja uisa!_ Ayo menari!" Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng, "Kim Mingyu-ssi! Turun dari kasur dan jangan banyak bertingkah!" pekik Wonwoo.

Tapi kejadian yang tidak ia sangka terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu melakukan salto ah bukan masuknya _flip_ dengan lihai dari kasur ke lantai. Wonwoo menganga lebar, begitu pula dengan Junhong yang memukuli punggungnya. " _Nan,_ bukan Kim Mingyu. Namaku, Seon Soon Chan. Ingat, Seon Soon Chan. Bukan Kim Mingyu,"

Tatapannya jenaka, tapi juga imut dan berkarisma dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menyunggingkan seringai tipis setelah berbicara, Wonwoo merogoh kantong jasnya, mencari suntik berisi cairan diazepam alias obat penenang yang biasa ia berikan pada pasien yang _ngamuk._ Tapi sebelum ia mampu mengeluarkannya tangannya sudah ditepis lebih dulu oleh Mingyu—Soonchan maksudnya.

Jarum suntik itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah kolong lemari, oke, Wonwoo panik sekarang. "Dokter mau menyuntikku? _Baoqian(sorry),_ aku ini jago wushu. Ayo lawan aku dokter!" Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya siap memberi tinju, ia menggerakkan kakinya juga. Yang Wonwoo bingungkan kenapa Mingyu jadi nyerocos bahasa Mandarin begitu? Memang dia bisa?

Baru saja Mingyu akan menendangnya, Junhoe dan Seunghee datang pada saat yang tepat dan memberikan obat bius untuk lelaki itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa sembarangan melakukannya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Junhoe yang bertubuh tinggi langsung menopang Mingyu, "Astaga, terima kasih. Hampir saja,"

" _Gwaenchanayo_ dokter?" tanya Seunghee, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, Junhong juga. "Terima kasih _nuna,_ tolong bereskan ruangannya. Dan darahnya menetes kemana-mana, aku harap jahitannya tidak membuka,"

.

..

Dan disinilah Junhong dan Wonwoo sekarang, berlutut di bawah kaki Jungsoo seolah meminta pengampunan. Padahal mereka hanya minta dipindah tugaskan sih, Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa menanganinya karena aku akan berangkat ke Swiss. Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa menanganinya, lalu siapa?"

Bayangan sosok Junmyeon dan Seunghoon melayang di pikiran mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja dua dokter itu tidak bisa diharapkan. " _Hyung_ tidak bilang kalau dia punya kelainan identitas begitu!" protes Junhong keras-keras dan Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui, Wonwoo menatap Jungsoo memohon. " _Jebal hyung,_ kenapa tidak dibawa saja ke rumah sakit jiwa yang besar sih? Maksudnya jangan disini, meski ada dokter jiwa juga."

Jungsoo menyuruh kedua juniornya itu untuk bangkit, "Aku juga baru tahu. Lagipula tidak bisa, pihak keluarganya tidak tahu ia berkepribadian ganda, dan aku rasa kita harus menutupinya dahulu. Tahu tuan Kim Mingyu punya gangguan jiwa saja keluarganya berusaha menutupinya, dan hanya bilang kalau Mingyu depresi karena jadwal padatnya. Lagipula kalau dia dipindahkan, kalian mau dipecat?"

Keduanya bertatapan, "Kenapa dipecat?" tanya mereka bersamaan, Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Biasakan mencari tahu data pasien, dia itu keponakan Choi Siwon, makanya dibawa kemari. Ibunya adik kandung Siwon,"

Tunggu dulu..

Siwon?

Lelaki kaya dan pemilik rumah sakit ini?

" _MWO?!_ " keduanya memekik, Jungsoo menutup telinganya, "Aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendengar teriakan kalian terus-menerus, sudah terima saja!" kesal Jungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba Junhong memasang senyum aneh.

Leeteuk menatap lelaki tinggi itu curiga, apa yang salah? " _Hyung,_ aku harus persiapan sidang sepuluh hari lagi. Kalau kasusnya tidak kunjung selesai, maka aku tidak bisa tetap di kasus ini. Kau mengerti kan?" Jungsoo mengangguk-angguk, "Tidak papa, masih ada Wonwoo. Sudah pergi sana, aku ada pengecekan,"

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang rasa-rasanya ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, harusnya dia yang lebih dulu kabur. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan, Junhong benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung!

. . .

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun." Laki-laki yang berbaring di ranjang itu menatapnya tajam, Wonwoo sih santai saja. "Kenapa aku diikat?" protesnya pada borgol yang mengikat lengannya di katil rumah sakit.

Wonwoo memilih tidak menjawab, "Kenapa aku disini? Rumah sakit mana ini?" tanyanya lagi, nadanya sombong dan menyebalkan. "Kau tidak tahu? Kau— _anni,_ ini CS Seoul _hospital,_ aku Jeon Wonwoo adalah dokter penanggungjawabmu. Sepertinya kau dibawa kemari karena ini rumah sakit pamanmu,"

"Ha, jadi mereka sekarang membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa? Lucu sekali,"

" _Anniyo,_ ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa. CS Seoul adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbaru dengan fasilitas memadai, berbagai macam dokter ada di sini. Mulai dokter anak hingga dokter bedah, jadi—"

" _Dwaesseo,_ kau psikiater. Bajumu mengatakan semuanya," mendengar Mingyu memotong pembicaraannya, Wonwoo buru-buru menutupi nama yang dijahit di atas saku jas putihnya tersebut.

Mereka diam beberapa saat sebelum Wonwoo ingin memastikan sesuatu, " _Heoksi,_ sekarang kau Kim Mingyu? Atau kau masih Seon Soonchan?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Ah, kau tahu itu juga? Jadi siapa yang muncul sebelumku? Soonchan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Bedebah itu, apa aku menari _b-boying_ tadi? Silahkan, silahkan buat komentar negatif di internet yang memuat penyakitku. Aku tidak perduli,"

Buru-buru Wonwoo menggeleng, "Jadi kau Kim Mingyu-ssi sekarang," Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tidak ingin membuat artikel buruk kalau Kim Mingyu sakit jiwa? Silahkan, kau tahu segalanya kan?" suara Mingyu meninggi, tajam, dan nadanya seolah ia selalu merendahkan orang lain. "Mingyu-ssi! _Musun mariya,_ apa maksudmu artikel buruk? Aku ini psikiater, terlebih seorang dokter, kewajiban kami adalah menjaga privasi pasien."

Mingyu tertawa keras, "Hah, aneh. Sudah lakukan saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku tahu kau ingin membuat artikel 'Kim Mingyu _idol_ terkenal, ternyata sakit jiwa, berkepribadian ganda.' Tulis saja, tidak usah sok menjunjung kewajibanmu."

Kalau bukan pasien, sudah jelas Wonwoo akan memukulinya dengan papan dada—seperti kebiasaan yang dilakukan Jungsoo padanya dan Junhong— "Terkenal? Terkenal katamu? _Yeobboseyyo,_ aku bahkan baru tahu kau anggota _sevenboy_ atau apalah itu, jangan berpikir semua orang menyukaimu!" sindirnya tajam.

"Seventeen, bukan seven." Koreksi Mingyu, "Oh ya, itu maksudku."

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam keheningan, Wonwoo menatap nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas. "Kau makanlah, semenjak sadar kau belum makan apapun. Junhong bilang kau sudah buang gas jadi bisa makan sekarang, jangan gerak terlalu banyak nanti jahitanmu terbuka, itu belum kering sepenuhnya. Dan… jangan kira aku adalah gadis-gadis penggilamu, aku dokter, waktuk tidak cukup lengang untuk menggilai K-Pop karena aku harus menuntut ilmu dan siaga untuk pasienku,"

Mingyu tidak menatap Wonwoo meski lelaki itu menceramahinya, "Kalau kepribadian lainnya muncul, pastikan kau menekan bel. Ya walau aku tahu mungkin kau tidak bisa melakukannya, walau kau menyebalkan kau pasienku," Wonwoo menarik meja kecil diselipkan di ranjang rumah sakit. Meja itu memang bisa dikeluarkan sewaktu-waktu, lalu meninggikan ranjangnya dan meletakkan nampannya disana. "Selamat makan!"

Blam!

Pintu ruang inap Mingyu ditutup, menyisakan laki-laki yang memandangi nampan makanannya tanpa selera. Selain tanpa selera, dia itu seorang kidal, tangan yang diikat dengan borgol adalah tangan kiri yang merupakan tangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk makan. Dokter tadi sungguh-sungguh _pintar dan perhatian._

.

..

Kopi instan di _pantry_ memang terbaik, bisa comot-comot kripik kentang gratis juga. Televisinya besar, suaranya tidak pecah, dan terlebih ruangannya kedap suara. "Aku serasa di surga," komentar Junhong hiperbolis sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengannya yang terasa nyeri, "Susah punya pasien mantan pesepak bola terkenal, ketika mengamuk ddar! Tendangannya melayang ke dirimu,"

Cerita Junhong membuat Wonwoo tertawa, lucu juga. Ia mengambil muffin dan memakannya, membiarkan Junhong mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi ke acara berita.

 _Seperti yang diberitakan kemarin, Kim Mingyu, idol telah masuk rumah sakit akibat percobaan bunuh diri. Menurut anggota keluarga, Mingyu akan mengambil hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Mereka bilang, Mingyu kelelahan dan punya masalah berat. Ratusan pendukungnya memberi dukungan di luar rumah sakit tempat pria itu dirawat, belum ada kepastian kapan Mingyu akan kembali ke jagat hiburan—_

Piip!

Wonwoo meraih remot televisi dan mematikannya, Junhong melirik bingung, ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Tapi memang benar sih rumah sakit jadi seperti gerbang konser, banyak penggemar yang memadatinya, dan pemandangan itu jelas mengganggu pihak rumah sakit serta pasien lain. "Seterkenal apa sih?" dengusnya.

"Terkenal sekali!"

" _Kkamjakkiya! Nuna!_ " Wonwoo memarahi Kaeun yang tiba-tiba muncul, sudah siang, biasanya ia akan digantikan oleh Seungyeon sementara ia akan mengambil waktu istirahat. "Memang benar, dia terkenal. Albumnya memenangkan Daesang tahun ini, wajah tampannya selalu menghiasi berbagai majalah dan iklan di televisi."

Perkataan itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, sepertinya Kaeun tidak tahu kalau Mingyu itu punya kepribadian ganda yang menyeramkan. Ia jadi ingat betapa pongahnya lelaki itu, tapi tadi pagi bisa menari dengan lancar, seperti kerasukan saja. "Dokter Jeon, sini aku ceritakan rahasia. Tadi itu Kang Seulgi.."

Mendengar nama perawat tersebut membuat Wonwoo menoleh dengan gerakan cepat, "Dia bilang—" tanpa sadar Wonwoo menahan nafas, Kaeun membuatnya penasaran. "Dia bilang.. kalau dia dijemput pacarnya, Hahaha!" Wonwoo merubah wajahnya menjadi datar, sementara Kaeun tertawa keras-keras. "Pergilah _nuna!_ "

Kaeun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar _pantry,_ "Kau sungguh gila, sampai kapan berharap? Sampai Seulgi menolakmu mentah-mentah di depan muka?" baru kali ini Junhong menggunakan _banmal_ padanya, dia tidak perduli sih. Tapi tetap saja, rasa suka tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Jadi tangannya meraih keripik kentang dan memakannya sampai menimbulkan suara kriuk menjijikan, "Aku berpikiran kalau aku tidak mampu memegang kasus ini, daripada Soonchan, kepribadiannya sebagai Kim Mingyu lebih menyebalkan. Orang terlahir kaya memang susah, mana dia percaya diri sekali kalau terkenal. Kalau bisa aku akan mematikan kepribadian aslinya dan menghidupkan yang lain saja. Memang dia siapa? Super Junior? Bigbang? Exo? Baru debut kemarin sore saja tingkahnya sudah seperti pangeran, dia itu bukan pengidap D.I.D tapi pengidap _narcissistic disorder!_ "

"Dia debut tahun lalu,"

Junhong yang berniat mengoreksi malah dihadiahi tatapan tajam Wonwoo, "Kau tahu juga?" pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "Kita harus melakukan _history taking_ pada setiap pasien yang akan kita tangani bukan? Jadi aku mencari tahunya, lagipula sepertinya kau yang mengidap sindrom narsis itu,"

Yang lebih kurus menatap Junhong " _Jukgeollae?_!" ancamnya, pemuda bermarga Choi itu diam, "Tapi benar sih _hyung,_ dia seperti monster. Menari-nari tak karuan, aku juga tidak bisa mengatasi masalah serumit itu."

"Kalian benar-benar dokter jiwa paling suka mengeluh dan bergosip yang pernah aku kenal," keduanya terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Jungsoo, dokter berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu duduk di seberang mereka. "Bukan begitu dokter, pagi tadi benar-benar bencana. Satu kepribadian saja seperti itu, bagaimana yang lain?" protes Junhong.

Jungsoo menatap keduanya, "Kau Choi Junhong, pastikan dia meminum obatnya. Jangan beri dia amfetamin yang terlalu banyak, dia bisa terlalu berenergi nanti. Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo, besok dia keluar rumah sakit, kau awasi dia di rumahku." Alis Wonwoo bertautan, "Masih diawasi?"

Dan ia rela kepalanya jadi sasaran pukul Jungsoo lagi, lama-lama ia jadi bodoh karena dipukul terus. "Iya, dia disini hanya merawat lehernya yang terluka. Sisanya kita lakukan nanti, Siwon meminta agar dia dititpkan di rumahku saja, di rumahnya dia suka tidak ada yang mengawasi."

Benar-benar kasus rumit, tapi jadi aneh karena uang menutupi kasusnya. "Sebenarnya ada berapa orang yang berbagi raga dengannya itu?" gumam Wonwoo, "Penasaran? Makanya jangan mengeluh, ini, _flashdisk_ milikku. Disana ada rekaman cctv untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu-ssi, kau bisa cari tahu disana. Hati-hati, kalau suasana hatinya buruk, dia bisa bergonta-ganti personalitas dengan cepat,"

Suara Jungsoo terdengar berpengalaman, Wonwoo menyimpan flasdisk tadi dalam kantongnya. " _Hyung_ sering menangani D.I.D ya?" tanyanya, mungkin ia bisa minta pendapat. Tapi laki-laki itu malah tersenyum lebar—lebih mirip cengiran sebetulnya.

Dengan senyum lebar ia menggeleng dua kali, "Ini kali pertamaku, jadi aku harap kau bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, Wonwoo."

"APA?!"

Oke, sekali-sekali rasanya Wonwoo harus menimpuk balik kepala seniornya itu. Bisa-bisanya Wonwoo diserahi kasus besar. Mungkin sepulang bekerja nanti ia perlu mencari tahu bagaimana cara menangani kasus kepribadian ganda seperti ini, seingat Wonwoo kasus ini jarang terjadi dan bahkan sering dibilang sebagai penyakit khayalan, ciptaan, dan lain-lain.

 _Apa mungkin ada jalan keluarnya?_

.

..

" _Neomu yeppeo,_ "

Kali ini Wonwoo kembali bekerja dengan kacamata bulat ala pantat botol miliknya, ia memutar-mutar bolpoin dengan tutup berwarna biru di tangannya. " _Uisa_ benar kan istriku ini yang paling cantik? Sebentar lagi kami akan segera menimang anak pertama,"

Di depannya duduk seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahunan, dan orang tersebut.. sendirian.

Tidak ada perempuan yang ia sebut istri di sampingnya, murni khayalan belaka. Kasus Youngjae merupakan kasus gangguan psikis jangka pendek akibat trauma kehilangan istrinya, dan itu membuatnya membayangkan bahwa istrinya masih ada di sampingnya setiap saat. "Youngjae-ssi?"

Pria itu menatap Wonwoo, tangannya seolah-olah memeluk pundak sang istri. "Jaga istrimu baik-baik," Youngjae tersenyum lebar, " _Keureom!_ Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya tanpa perlu dokter minta. Benar kan, Minki? Ah dokter, apa aku boleh minta jendela kamarku dibuka? Istriku bilang udaranya pengap,"

Lama Wonwoo berpikir, pasien ini mungkin tidak akan bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Tidak kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang ia cintai selain istrinya, dan berhenti bersikap delusional.

Orang yang terlalu mencintai dan sukar untuk merelakan kebanyakan akan terjerat kasus yang sama, khayalan orang yang ia sukai akan terus muncul meski raganya tidak tampak lagi. "Nanti akan aku minta perawat membukanya, anda bisa kembali ke kamar Youngjae-ssi,"

Youngjae tersenyum lalu berdiri dan membuat gestur seolah-olah bersiap menggandeng lengan istrinya, ia berjalan dengan langkah santai keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo. "Youngjae-ssi?" panggil Wonwoo membuat lelaki itu menoleh, "Herman Hesse bilang; saling bergandengan tangan akan membuat kita kuat, tetapi kadang kita juga harus melepaskannya,"

Suara Wonwoo menenangkan, ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jasnya. Lalu memasang senyum terlembut miliknya, membuat pasiennya selama tiga bulan ini mematung. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerja itu dengan langkah yang lebih berat.

Derap langkah ringan membelah lorong lantai dua yang sepi, Wonwoo menajamkan indera pendengarannya, suara itu tidak asing tapi juga tidak terdengar cukup familiar. Ia hampir-hampir saja masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan sebelum matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang lama tidak ia temui melewatinya begitu saja, Wonwoo tersentak, mungkin itu satu-satunya pilihan terakhir yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. " _Sunbae! Hyung!_ " panggilnya, seorang dokter yang kelihatan buru-buru itu berhenti. Dokter itu hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, " _Wae?_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, "Apa—Seunghoon _hyung_ sedang sibuk?" Seunghoon berpikir sebentar, "Tidak, kenapa memangnya?" wajahnya tegas, rahangnya terbentuk indah, kakinya jenjang, dan badannya kurus. Makanya orang suka menilai rumah sakit CS Seoul adalah rumah sakit olympus, alias rumah sakit tempatnya para dewa. Para dokternya berwajah rupawan, begitu pula dengan pegawai yang lain.

Sebenarnya sih julukan itu terlalu berlebihan, karena percayalah itu hanya kebetulan semata. Mana mungkin rumah sakit ini menyeleksi dari sekian banyak dokter di Korea dan hanya memilih yang berwajah rupawan? Memilih yang berkualitas baru benar, "Aku ingin kau membantuku dalam penanganan Kim Mingyu, karena dokter Park dan Junhong tidak bisa membantuku,"

Seunghoon diam, sepertinya tidak cukup mengerti dengan perkataannya. Lelaki pecinta anjing itu balik menatap Wonwoo, "Mungkin dokter belum tahu, dia baru masuk kemarin. Diagnosanya dia menderita D.I.D, aku belum terlalu berpengalaman jadi psikiater mungkin kau bisa membantuku—"

"Ah, berita artis yang _booming_ itu? D.I.D? hm," dokter yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Jeon Wonwoo itu mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya Seunghoon mulai paham. Jadi seulas senyum merekah di wajah lelaki itu, mungkin pilihannya bertanya pada Seunghoon adalah salah satu pilihan baik yang pernah ia buat.

Tapi sampai di detik ke tiga belas, dokter senior itu tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Wonwoo mulai gusar dan tanpa sadar mengetuk lantai keramik yang ia pijak menggunakan sepatunya, "Ha.. Hahaha, hahahaha." Tawa itu menggema di lorong tak terlalu lebar tempat mereka berbincang. Kenapa dokter Lee tiba-tiba tertawa?

Dan gelak tawa itu tak kunjung berhenti pula, jadi pemuda Jeon itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu ada hal lucu yang ia lewatkan. Tapi dokter Lee memang suka konyol, kadang ia juga tidak bisa membedakan apakah dokter tersebut merupakan dokter jiwa dengan pengalaman kerja enam tahun dan gelar yang berderet—atau dia adalah pasiennya?

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari tawa yang menjadi-jadi, dan daripada ia harus tertegun menunggui dokter Lee yang tertawa terus, mungkin sebaiknya Wonwoo bertanya. "Dokter, ada yang salah?" tanyanya hati-hati, tangan Seunghoon memegang bahu Wonwoo erat. "Jalanmu menjadi dokter profesional semakin terbuka Wonwoo-ya, kasus ini mungkin bisa mengangkat namamu jadi karena aku tidak rakus—"

Setetes peluh muncul di dahi pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu, entah karena suhu tinggi musim panas atau karena hawa tidak menyenangkan yang ia rasakan, "Aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, benar kan Wonwoonie?"

Sama seperti dokter yang lain, Seunghoon juga meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri dalam kebingungan. " _Uisa!_ _Hyung!_ Tunggu sebentar!" kali ini Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk kalah kembali, jadi ia memegangi lengan baju lelaki itu. Seunghoon berusaha menghindar dan berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangannya, "Maaf Wonwoo, aku tidak punya waktu."

Penolakan demi penolakan selalu ia dapatkan, memang seperti apa masalah kepribadian ganda itu? Apa lebih parah dari Schizophrenia?

"Dokter! Dokter Lee! Pasien anda kambuh kembali, tolong tangani sebentar," dan Wonwoo benar-benar harus mengalah ketika beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang rumah sakit dari _lift_ menuju ke ruangan Seunghoon, pasien itu adalah seorang lesbian sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengganti kelaminnya dan menjadikan jenis kelamin barunya sebagai alat kejahatan.

Nafas panjang dikeluarkan lelaki itu, benar-benar harus sendiri rupanya.

. . .

"Aku pulang!"

Setiap hari Senin memang Jungkook punya latihan basket dan _dance,_ akibat ekstra kulikuler yang jatuh di hari yang sama, anak SMA tingkat akhir itu harus pulang lebih larut daripada hari-hari yang lain. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus ikut kegiatan klub lagi karena sedang duduk di bangku akhir, namun karena klub basketnya akan ikut kejuaraan dan Jungkook merupakan salah satu pemain cemerlang maka ia masih diharap bisa turun ke lapangan.

Tidak masalah sih selama tidak berbenturan dengan kegiatan akademiknya. Wonwoo yang dipercaya menjaga adiknya oleh orangtua mereka di Changwon selalu menasehati agar Jungkook mendahulukan kegiatan akademik daripada kegiatan non-akademiknya, supaya Jungkook bisa lolos KSAT yang merupakan cita-citanya itu.

Sementara kegiatan _dance_ nya sih tidak berasal dari sekolah, tapi Jungkook yang notabenenya anak rajin jarang absen dari kegiatan itu, lagipula jabatannya adalah seorang wakil jadi ia harus bisa profesional.

Aroma sup ayam menyapa penciumannya, Wonwoo itu tidak jago memasak, tapi selalu beli makanan sehat. Mungkin itu salah satu makanan yang dipanaskan oleh kakaknya tersebut, ia mencuci kaki dan menemani kakaknya yang bersantai di atas karpet depan televisi.

Buku-buku tebal yang halamannya mungkin mencapai ratusan—atau mungkin seribu halaman tersebar di meja dan sofa, kertas-kertas penuh stabilo juga ada disana, di depan kakaknya ada laptop berwarna silver yang sedang terbuka. Rupanya Wonwoo tengah sibuk, terlihat dari sikapnya yang mungkin bahkan belum sadar kalau adiknya sudah pulang.

" _Mwonde?_ " ia mencoba melihat melalui balik punggung kakaknya, "Oh sudah pulang, tidak hanya belajar mengenai D.I.D saja. Tidak banyak infonya di buku," terang Wonwoo.

Situs Youtube terpampang di layar laptopnya, ia sedang mencari video tentang kasus serupa. Tetapi malah yang keluar video berupa komentar sekaligus pro-kontra mengenai kejadian tersebut, jadi tidak terlalu membantu. "Bekerja sendiri, kasus yang rumit, pasien menyebalkan, dan senior serta junior yang tidak dapat membantu. _Eomma,_ " rengeknya. Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya,"

Gigi kelinci adiknya terlihat lucu ketika ia tertawa, jadi Wonwoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. "Lebih baik kau letakkan kedokteran di pilihan nomor dua Kookie, _hyung_ lebih ingin kau masuk ilmu hukum dan jadi seorang jaksa. Aku tidak mau kau sama pusingnya denganku, minimal jangan ambil departemen psikologi,"

Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu kakaknya, "Aku belum terlalu yakin _hyung,_ melihat nilai terlebih dahulu. Aku takut akan jatuh di bawah ekspektasiku," Wonwoo diam, merasa lebih rileks sekarang. "Kau itu cerdas dan dikaruniai keberuntungan yang besar, aku yakin kau bisa, percayalah!"

Semangat itu selalu muncul dari kakak satu-satunya, semoga saja ucapan itu benar adanya. Ia mampu melewati semua ujian itu dan masuk di kampus impiannya, ia juga ingin jadi orang hebat seperti Wonwoo.

Sementara Wonwoo malah terbenam dalam pikirannya kembali, rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil di pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat semua itu, apa jangan-jangan ia hanya terlalu lelah saja? Tapi tetap ada hal yang mengganggu dalam pikirannya, apa ya kira-kira yang ia lupakan?

Sosok pasiennya tergambar di pikirannya, lalu beralih pada lembaran hasil _history taking_ yang diserahkan dokter Jungsoo. Ah! Benar! _Flashdisk_ dokter Jungsoo ada di meja kerjanya! Itukan benda penting yang harusnya tidak boleh ia tinggalkan begitu saja?

Melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobil membuat Jungkook terkejut, " _Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran, "Ke rumah sakit, aku meninggalkan benda penting disana. Akan segera kembali, tenang saja!"

"Selarut ini?!"

Tapi Wonwoo sudah terlalu jauh untuk memperdulikannya, ia berlari menuju basemen dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sampai di rumah sakit cahaya lampu putih yang tidak asing menyambutnya, Minah _nuna_ yang bertugas di resepsionis malam ini menatapnya bingung.

Frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Minah memang cukup jarang akibat jam kerja mereka yang tidak sesuai, " _Annyeonghasseyo_ dokter!" Wonwoo tersenyum singkat dan menekan tombol _lift,_ perempuan itu masih mengenalinya bahkan ketika ia hanya mengenakan kaos polo dan celana pendek warna hitam, jangan lupakan sandal santai yang kontras dengan sepatu pantofel yang setiap hari ia kenakan.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Wonwoo berpapasan dengan dokter Junhui yang kebetulan akan naik juga, ia yang berdiri di depan tombol menoleh, "Mau ke lantai berapa Jun?" tanyanya ramah berniat menekan lantai yang akan dituju oleh lelaki asal Shenzhen itu. "Lantai empat,"

Jadi ia menekan lantai empat, tetapi _lift_ kembali tertahan karena ada _office boy_ yang masuk. "Kasus lagi dok?" Junhui mengangguk, "Mutilasi kali ini Won, baru datang tadi mayatnya." Perkenalkan, Wen Junhui, seumur dengan Wonwoo namun setahun lebih cepat bekerja daripada dia. Pekerjaannya adalah dokter ahli forensik dan medikolegal, menangani mayat dalam jam semalam ini bukan merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Tapi tetap saja sih, Wonwoo ngeri kalau disuruh menghadapi hal tersebut.

Sepertinya mobil polisi di luar menandakan bahwa ini juga salah satu kasus penting, _chief_ Han memang sering mampir ke rumah sakit mereka kalau ada hal yang membutuhkan bantuan Junhui dan kawan-kawan dari departemennya. Pintu terbuka dan Wonwoo pamit untuk turun lebih dulu. Lantai dua malah lebih sepi lagi, beberapa orang dari departemen radiologi menyapanya, ia melewati beberapa ruangan dengan lambang bahaya radiasi di atasnya.

Karena tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar kecil, Wonwoo jadi berbelok sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. Ada satu bilik yang tertutup, Wonwoo pergi ke bilik yang lain. Ia tidak terlalu suka buang air kecil di urinoir dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam bilik. Ketika ia hampir saja menyelesaikan _urusannya_ samar-samar telinganya menangkap alunan lagu _jazz_ dari bilik sebelah.

Siapa kiranya yang ada di bilik dalam waktu selarut ini? Begitu isi pikiran penasaran Wonwoo.

Prang!

Dokter itu hampir terlonjak mendengar suara pecahan yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari kaca, ia buru-buru keluar dan berdiri di depan bilik yang tepat di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut, " _Chogiyo!_ Siapa disana? Kau baik-baik saja? _Chogiyo?_ "

Gebrakan keras menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka, sosok yang muncul dari kamar mandi itu membuatnya terkejut. "K—Kim Mingyu-ssi? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" raut wajah keren Mingyu maupun wajah konyol ala Soonchan tidak tampak sama sekali, yang kali ini cukup asing. Rambut keabuan lelaki itu dibuat model _spike_ atau diatur keatas, wajahnya datar tetapi terlihat tegang tanpa ekspresi dan juga..

"Bagaimana bisa kau lepas dari ikatanmu?" tanya Wonwoo, seingatnya ia meninggalkan Mingyu masih dalam keadaan terikat. Apa jangan-jangan perawat membukanya? " _Nugusseyo?_ "

Cahaya lampu kamar mandi memantul ke dalam pecahan botol kaca yang sepertinya merupakan botol bir tersebut, menimbulkan kilatan menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan lagi karena ujung-ujung runcing botol yang patah itu diarahkan mendekati leher Wonwoo. "Mingyu-ssi! Mingyu-ssi! Apa kau benar Kim Mingyu?"

Bukannya menjawab, sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Mingyu itu melangkah mendekat, otomatis Wonwoo harus menjauh agar lehernya tak tertusuk. "AKU TANYA SIAPA DIRIMU! JAWAB!" teriakan itu membuat Wonwoo yakin sosok di depannya bukanlah Kim Mingyu.

Punggung Wonwoo sudah menempel ke wastafel, tidak ada celah untuk menghindar lagi. "A—Aku Jeon Wonwoo, psikiater. Kalau kau?" tanyanya, berusaha tenang. Meski pada dasarnya ia takut, ia tak mengenakan pakaian seragam maupun membawa alat medis yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini. "Maaf Mingyu-ssi, bisa singkirkan.. BAIK! Iya maaf!" Wonwoo ketakutan karena Mingyu hampir menusuknya tadi.

"Kenapa aku terbangun dalam keadaan terikat di rumah sakit ini? Kenapa tubuh ini belum juga mati? Dan kenapa.. luka di leher ini malah diberi jahitan?"

"Beritahu aku siapa dirimu maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,"

Brak!

Kaca cermin di belakang tubuh Wonwoo menjadi sasaran, lelaki itu sampai memejamkan mata karena mengira Mingyu akan memukulnya bukan kaca di belakangnya. "Namaku Kim Jongmin." Siapa pula ini? Kim Jongmin? Ia tahunya Kim Jongin, aktor sekaligus penari terkenal itu. "Jadi kau pelaku pembunuhan di acara _fanmeeting_ itu? Tubuhmu itu, milik Kim Mingyu-ssi, kau tidak boleh melukainya tanpa seizin sang pemilik. Tentu saja kami menyelamatkanmu karena tugas kami adalah merawat pasien,"

"Dokter? Lucu sekali, aku bahkan sekarang dianggap orang gila. Baguslah, supaya Mingyu merasakan rasa malu dan depresi akibat semua ini, tapi ingat dokter Wonwoo.. sebaik apapun kalian menahanku, aku selangkah lebih kuat daripada kalian. Dan kita lihat siapa yang akan merayakan kemenangannya lebih dahulu; aku, atau kalian."

Botol pecah yang digenggam lehernya oleh Mingyu itu kembali didekatkan, "Tapi aku rasa bermain-main dengan badanmu ini tidak masalah juga, bukan? Aku ingin memberi tanda sedikiitt saja," Wonwoo berjengit merasakan tajamnya benda yang menyentuh kulit lehernya, tinggal sekali dorong maka bisa dipastika ia akan berakhir tertusuk.

" _ANDWAE!_ "

Tangan Wonwoo meraba-raba di wastafel di belakangnya, ia menemukan sebuah benda keras yang ia gapai. Suara pecahan kembali terdengar, sebelum Mingyu sempat menusuknya, Wonwoo sudah memukulkan vas bunga yang ia temukan ke kepala lelaki itu lebih dahulu.

Pranggg!

Ironisnya vas itu langsung pecah dan Mingyu menjatuhkan botol kaca di tangannya, darah mengucur dari dahi laki-laki itu. "Astaga, Kim Mingyu-ssi! Kim Jongmin-ssi! Kau baik-baik saja? Tuan Kim?"

"L—Lindungi aku.. _kumohon,_ "

Bersamaan dengan Jongmin yang mengeluarkan suara lirih tersebut, tubuhnya limbung seketika. Dengan sigap Wonwoo menahan pinggang Mingyu yang hampir merosot ke lantai dingin, saat ini ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan darah di dahi lelaki itu yang tidak berhenti keluar.

 _Apa ini sebenarnya?_

 **TBC**

 **Meanie moment belum ada? Memang belum, masih proses pengenalan:3**

 **Btw aku gabilang kalau mingyu kepribadiannya ada 12 ya disini wkwk. Itu Cuma mimpiku, kalau jumlah kepribadiannya mingyu di ff ini akan kita ketahui di chapt2 kedepan(?)**

 **Wah terima kasih respon baik kalian^^ aku usahakan update lebih cepat lagi:3 ppyong!**

 **Review** **?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 5435  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _Whether it's easy or hard,_**

 ** _Please tell me,_**

 ** _Because you have me now.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

Beberapa kertas berisi data pasien maupun jurnal pribadi yang belum sempat dijilid melayang ke udara akibat lemparan seorang laki-laki ketua departemen psikologi itu. Kertas tersebut sebagian ada yang menampar wajah tampan lelaki berseragam dokter yang saat ini sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya dokter Park –pelaku pelemparan itu— dengan suara dingin, selama ini Jungsoo sangat jarang menggunakan nada tersebut ketika berbicara. " _Joisonghamnida,_ aku melakukannya diluar kendali. Karena pada saat itu aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak tertusuk,"

Dada Jungsoo naik turun dengan tidak teratur, bukti lelaki itu berusaha meredakan emosinya. "Kenapa kau ke rumah sakit tanpa memakai seragam dan tanpa membawa alat kerjamu dokter Jeon? Kenapa kau masih nekat mengambil flashdisk yang tertinggal? Dan kenapa pula kau tidak menghindar? Apa Kim Mingyu menahan lenganmu begitu?"

Benar..

Mengapa Wonwoo tidak menghindar?

Malam itu ia hanya penasaran dengan suara pecahan, dan mencaritahunya. Seharusnya dia bisa lari di detik pertama melihat lelaki itu keluar dari bilik, tetapi dia malah menanyakan identitas kepribadiannya. Mengapa menghindar tidak terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya saat itu?

Malahan ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang anarkis, "Dokter Jeon, kau membuat Mingyu-ssi tertahan di rumah sakit lebih lama dari seharusnya. Penggemarnya yang selalu menunggu di luar rumah sakit dan media yang selalu mencari tahu akan curiga, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kau memukulnya? Dan bagaimana kalau mereka tahu alasan kau memukulnya adalah karena kepribadiannya yang lain muncul? Masih ingat kalau kita harus menjaga privasi pasien?"

" _Jeongmal joisonghamnida hyung,_ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku sudah meminta dokter Cho untuk menjahit luka di dahinya dengan rapi. Dan aku berjanji untuk menjaga privasi pasien tanggunganku,"

Karena tidak punya hal untuk didebatkan lagi, Jungsoo menyuruh Wonwoo untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Lelaki bertinggi seratus delapan puluh senti itu menundukkan kepalanya dan izin untuk keluar.

Di depan ia sudah disambut oleh Junhong, Seulgi, Seunghee, dan Junhoe yang ternyata menguping. "Dokter! Bagaimana? Apa kau dimarahi?" Seunghee buka suara, Wonwoo menggeleng ia terlalu merasa bersalah untuk sekedar menjawabnya. "Oh? _Isanghae,_ " komentar Junhoe.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke meja resepsionis Seulgi, dan berusaha mencari tahu berhubung kebetulan lantai dua sedang sepi. Yugyeom perawat bagian makanan pasien ikut bergabung dengan mereka, "Jangan-jangan dokter Jeon benar-benar tidak ingin mengurusi pasien tersebut ya? Makanya ia melakukan hal itu," mereka memang tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, hanya tahu karena tiba-tiba tadi malam Wonwoo berteriak memanggil semua dokter bedah yang bertugas agar bisa menjahitkan dahi artis itu. Padahal kalau sekedar jahitan kecil, dia sendiri juga bisa melakukannya.

Kebetulan Kyuhyun baru selesai bertugas dan bisa membantunya, dan jangan lupakan dokter Cho yang merupakan sahabat dokter Park itu kenapa beritanya bisa sampai ke telinga Jungsoo. Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari apartemennya seusai mengambil baju langsung dipanggil ke ruangan Jungsoo, itu alasan mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba dimarahi.

Perkataan Yugyeom dihadiahi jitakan manis di dahinya oleh Seulgi, "Tidak mungkin begitu, dokter Jeon itu bukan orang tak bertanggungjawab seperti itu! Benar kan dokter Choi?" perempuan itu menatap sosok paling tinggi disana, tapi tidak dapat balasan. "Dokter Choi? Choi Junhong?" panggilnya lagi.

Barulah Junhong menoleh, "O—oh tentu saja," jawabnya ganjil. Lelaki itu kembali fokus menatap pintu ruangan Wonwoo yang tertutup rapat, apa mungkin perkataan Yugyeom benar? Wonwoo memukul lelaki itu karena kesal dengan tugasnya? Karena tidak ada yang membantunya?

Tapi.. tidak mungkin kan?

Atau ada masalah dengan kepribadian yang lain?

Mungkin ia harus mengorek jawaban dari mulut dokter itu sendiri, nanti.

. . .

Sudah satu hari dua malam semenjak kejadian itu berlangsung, dan Mingyu juga sudah dipindah ke kamar inap biasa. Tetapi Wonwoo masih dibaluti rasa bersalah bagaimana bisa ia melukai pasiennya sendiri , dan ia merasa semakin jadi seorang pengecut karena tidak dapat meminta maaf.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu geser kamar inap laki-laki itu, ia berniat menggesernya sebelum matanya menangkap dua orang yang sepertinya pengunjung itu. Karena tidak mengenali dua orang yang ada di sisi ranjang Mingyu, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di pintu saja dengan kondisi pintu yang setengah terbuka. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan ia dengan sabar menunggu sambil menyandar di daun pintu.

Kalau dari gaya dan penyamaran berupa topi dan masker yang mereka gunakan kembali, sepertinya mereka merupakan _groupmate_ Mingyu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan di dalam.

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Memang kau sedang promosi solo, tapi tetap saja kau harus kembali ke grup." Mingyu tertawa pelan, tawa yang tidak tulus. "Peranku dalam grup hanya sebagai visual saja, dan jahitan di dahi dan leher ini membuatku tak pantas menyandang posisi tersebut lagi Jisoo _hyung,_ " tanggapnya sarkas pada lelaki berambut merah kecokelatan di hadapannya.

Sementara di sisi yang lain, yang berambut cokelat pirang tampak kesal. "Sekarang kau bisa menghilangkan bekasnya melalui bedah plastik _hyung!_ " Mingyu kembali tertawa, "Bedah plastik? Aku akan di _bash_ oleh _haters_ kalau kedapatan melakukannya, aku tidak ingin nama grup kita tercoreng akibat itu Vernon,"

Tidak ada yang menanggapi kembali, sementara itu memberi pukulan bagi Wonwoo. Rasa menyesalnya makin besar, ia yang melempar vas itu ke kepala Mingyu, ia yang mungkin menjadi penghancur karir lelaki itu. "Lagipula kenapa dengan dahimu?" tanya Jisoo. "Aku jatuh,"

Dusta.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak bahwa ia yang melakukannya, dan perasaan itu membuatnya secara reflek membuka pintu hingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan. Ketiga lelaki di ruangan tersebut menoleh bersamaan, "Doktermu sudah datang, kita pamit dulu. Tolong jaga dia _uisa,_ " pesan Jisoo, aura lembut ala _gentleman_ tampak jelas dari laki-laki tersebut meski ia tidak tahu. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menutupi _nametag_ nya, mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia adalah dokter jiwa.

Ketika dua orang yang lain meninggalkan ruangan, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang terbaring. " _Joisonghamnida_ tuan Kim," Mingyu menatapnya, "Ada apa? Ada kaitannya denganku yang tiba-tiba terbangun di meja operasi _lagi_?"

Dokter Jeon mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku.. yang membuat dahimu terluka, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud memukulmu. Maaf, aku membuat wajahmu dilukai oleh bekas jahitan," sesal Wonwoo, ia benar-benar menyesal sampai-sampai Mingyu hampir tak menangkap suara lirihnya. "Beruntunglah aku tak ingat apapun dokter Jeon, apa alasan kau melakukannya?"

Mingyu penasaran, dan Wonwoo sedang menimang apa ia perlu mengatakan kejadiannya. "Kim Jongmin-ssi muncul," jawabnya kemudian, Mingyu diam. "Dia yang paling arogan dari semua kepribadianku yang pernah muncul," terangnya. "Aku pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan tubuh ini lagi,"

"Besok kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Kemana aku dibawa?" tanyanya, entah mengapa ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lelaki itu tanpa diwarnai nada sombongnya. "Rumah dokter Park, dia bilang kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah."

Memang benar, sebenarnya kepribadian-kepribadian Mingyu itu tidak muncul baru-baru ini, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, hari itu Jongmin yang muncul. Dan bagaimana bisa Jongmin melakukannya di hadapan ratusan bahkan ribuan penggemarnya?

.

..

"Psst! Dia tidak punya manajer yang bisa mengurusinya apa?" Junhoe bertanya pada Junhong berbisik-bisik, Junhong menoleh pada Jungsoo, "Dia sendiri yang minta untuk tidak didekatkan pada kerabatnya termasuk manajernya dulu, manajer itu sudah diberhentikerjakan. Takut-takut kehilangan kendali atas pergantian kepribadiannya, makanya aku suruh Wonwoo secara khusus memantaunya untuk terapi hingga selesai, minimal kita tunggu perkembangannya."

Kedua laki-laki yang mendengarkan mengangguk, "Sampai kapan dokter?" tanya Yugyeom. "Sampai.. entahlah, dia punya acara khusus yang menunggu. Dan agensi hanya memberi jatah hiatus dua minggu,"

Itu memang benar, Siwon secara khusus meminta Jungsoo merawatnya. Kemudian ia tidak kembali ke grup dan aktivitasnya dulu, selain itu ia dijauhkan dengan semua orang dalam waktu yang belum ditentukan. "Semuanya sudah selesai termasuk persyaratan administrasinya tuan," Seunghee menyerahkan struk ke Mingyu. "Ayo Wonwoo,"

Bersama dokter Jungsoo, mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang. Mingyu memakai penyamarannya dan Wonwoo melepas atribut dokternya yang kemudian ia simpan di dalam tas. Dokter Park mengendarai mobilnya dan mengantar mereka ke daerah yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

Mobilnya melewati jalanan yang agak menanjak dan berhenti di depan rumah dengan pagar berwarna cokelat, pagar itu terbuka otomatis dan mereka masuk di pekarangan rumah model minimalis itu. Tidak pernah tahu kalau Jungsoo punya rumah indah seperti itu.

Warna catnya didominasi warna putih, tentu saja dia kan agak maniak dengan warna itu. Tanamannya tumbuh subur dan hanya ada jalan setapak di tengah rumput hias yang ditanam. "Indahnya," gumam Wonwoo, Jungsoo tersenyum, "Investasi kalau kelak aku punya anak, aku ingin membesarkan mereka di rumah ini bukannya mengurung mereka dalam apartemen."

Sementara Mingyu diam saja, Wonwoo membantu lelaki itu untuk menarik kopernya masuk. Dokter Jungsoo mengarahkan mereka, "Nah Mingyu kau bisa pakai kamar di sudut itu, aku juga sudah pasang cctv sesuai yang Siwon minta. Di belakang ada dapur, dan taman lagi. Kemudian disana adalah ruang makannya, ruang tamu, dan kau bisa menginap di kamar yang ada di seberang kamar Mingyu dokter Jeon,"

Buru-buru Wonwoo menggeleng, "Ah _annio hyung,_ aku harus pulang karena ada adikku di rumah. Lagipula sesuai janjimu aku hanya ada disini sampai jam kerjaku berakhir," Jungsoo tersenyum, Wonwoo itu semangat sekali bekerja. "Kau tenang saja, pasienmu akan diambil alih oleh Junhong untuk sementara waktu. Kami akan menghubungimu apabila butuh bantuan,"

Penjelasan Jungsoo membuatnya lega, " _Algesseumnida(understood),_ " jawabnya patuh. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ah, dan ada nomor _delivery_ yang bisa kau hubungi nomornya aku tempel di pintu kulkas. Aku tahu kemampuan memasakmu dokter Jeon," dan Wonwoo tertawa canggung.

Ia melepas kepergian Jungsoo dari rumahnya itu, Wonwoo sendiri bisa kembali menggunakan taksi. Ia kembali ke dalam rumah dan menatap Mingyu yang masih berdiri dengan canggung sambil menatap interior rumah itu. "Kau tunggulah sambil menonton televisi tuan Kim, aku akan rapikan kamar dan barang-barangmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Wonwoo menarik koper Mingyu masuk ke kamar barunya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dan menggantungnya di lemari, ia juga memastikan agar seprai tempat tidur lelaki itu tidak kotor dan kusut. "Warna putih dimana-mana, bisa gila aku lama-lama dengan selera dokter Park. Dia perlu menambah warna lain, ini tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah sakit," gerutunya pelan.

Kringg.. kring..

Suara telepon rumah mengganggu Wonwoo sedikit, mungkin itu adalah telepon yang ditujukan untuk Jungsoo. Wonwoo yang baru saja menemukan _bedcover_ berwarna abu-abu –dia masih bersikeras mengganti warnanya agar tidak berwarna putih semua— memilih tidak mengangkat telepon tersebut dan merapikan _bedcover_ saja.

Tetapi suara deringan itu tidak berhenti, mungkin saja penting, dari kerabat Jungsoo misalnya? Jadi ia menoleh ke arah pintu, "Mingyu-ssi! Mingyu-ssi! Tolong angkat teleponnya!" pintanya.

Sementara itu di luar Mingyu yang duduk dengan diam di sofa sambil sebelah tangan menggonta-ganti channel televisi dengan remot tersentak begitu mendengar suara dering telepon rumah. Deringnya panjang dan seolah membelah rumah dokter Park yang sunyi karena hanya dihuni dua orang saja.

 _Kriinggg.. krinnngg.._

Tiap deringan itu seolah merupakan jarum bagi pendengarannya, ia merasa tertusuk, takut, gelisah, dan tertekan dalam bersamaan. Mingyu hanya berharap dering telepon itu akan segera berakhir atau minimal Wonwoo akan mengangkatnya. Ia meringkuk di sudut sofa dan membesarkan volume televisi agar deringnya teredam.

"Mingyu-ssi! Mingyu-ssi! Tolong angkat teleponnya!" kali ini ia mendengar suara Wonwoo dari dalam kamar, rahang lelaki tinggi itu mengeras, bimbang apa ia harus mengangkatnya atau tetap diam?

Dan dering itu pun perlahan berhenti, Mingyu menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi sang dokter tak kunjung keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan parahnya telepon itu kembali berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mingyu-ssi, bisa kau tolong aku angkat teleponnya? Aku sedang sibuk disini, tolong sekali saja!" Wonwoo terdengar kesal dari dalam ruangan.

Karena tidak enak dengan dokter tersebut, ia memantapkan hatinya dan bangkit. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, mengapa ia masih saja seperti ini? Itu hanya sebuah telepon rumah bukan? Kakinya melangkah dengan langkah yang bergetar, sampai-sampai Mingyu perlu berpegangan pada dinding untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Ya, ia memiliki semacam fobia terhadap telepon rumah. Dan tidak ada yang tahu selain ibu kandungnya.

 _Mingyu kecil berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang sederhana, ia selalu bahagia ketika mendapati orangtuanya datang ke rumah. Mereka akan datang dengan makanan kecil atau mainan baru untuk dia dan kakaknya. "Eomma datang! Eomma sudah datang!" pekiknya riang._

 _Baru saja ia berniat membuka pintu rumah, tetapi yang didapatinya bukan orangtuanya. Melainkan hanya ayah tirinya saja, dengan wanita cantik yang berbeda lagi dari yang terakhir ia ingat. Ayah tirinya itu nampak mengabaikannya bahkan melewatinya begitu saja dan berjalan sambil berciuman panas dengan wanita yang bukan ibunya itu._

 _"_ _A—Aboeji.."_

 _Ucapannya diabaikan sepenuhnya, tidak ada yang memperdulikan keberadaannya. Mingyu terdiam di sudut ruangan dan kedua kaki telanjangnya bertautan, ayah tirinya merupakan laki-laki yang keras kepala dan suka memukul kalau ia bertanya macam-macam maka ia akan jadi sasaran pukul ayahnya kembali._

 _Bahkan keadaan rumah yang kecil dan tidak memiliki ruang lebih tidak menjadi penghalan bagi laki-laki itu untuk melakukan tindakan yang tidak sepantasnya dilihat oleh anak sekecil Mingyu. Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat adegan dewasa itu di setiap bagian rumah setiap kali ibunya tidak ada._

 _Tiba-tiba pandangan Mingyu menggelap, "Jangan dilihat," pasti sepasang tangan kakak laki-lakinya sedang menutupi matanya lagi. "Hyung.. aboeji itu sedang apa?" tanyanya bingung._

 _Kakak yang dua tahun lebih tua dan pastinya lebih dewasa itu berpikir sejenak, "Bermain. Tapi permainan itu bahaya, jangan pernah menirukannya kau mengerti kan Kim Mingyu?" ia mengangguk pelan, kakaknya melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari mata Mingyu dan membalik tubuh adiknya yang lebih pendek darinya. "Mau makan ice cream?"_

 _Dan Mingyu mengangguk ceria, "Ayo! Ayo!" tanpa sadar suaranya terlampau keras dan membuat ayah tirinya terusik sedikit, laki-laki itu berdiri dan mendatangi mereka dengan bertelanjang dada. "Mau kemana kalian berdua?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, "Beli ice cream, aboeji." Jawab Mingyu takut-takut._

 _Tatapan meremehkan langsung mereka terima, "Memang kalian punya uang? Atau kalian curi uangku? Atau.. kiriman dari ayah kandung kalian yang kaya itu? Atau dari paman kalian? Kemarikan uangnya!" lelaki itu menarik badan kecil Mingyu dan berusaha menggeledahi saku bajunya, mencari dimana kira-kira anak itu menyembunyikan uangnya._

 _"_ _Hentikan!" kakaknya menarik Mingyu agar menjauh dari lelaki itu. "Berhenti merampas uang kami, itu hak kami. Yang dari paman Siwon juga milik kami, kau laki-laki bajingan." Mingyu menatap kakaknya tak percaya darimana kakaknya menirukan kosakata kasar tersebut?_

 _"_ _APA KATAMU?!" tangan ayah tirinya itu langsung mencengkram leher kakaknya, mencekik kakaknya tersebut. "A—aboeji hentikan, aboejiii!" perintah Mingyu namun diabaikan, suara pukulan terdengar menghantam bahu kakaknya. Mingyu memejamkan mata, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa._

 _Wanita cantik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hal itu terkejut, mungkin baru menyadari perangai jahat kekasihnya. Mingyu melihat wanita itu berniat melarikan diri, wanita itu menoleh pada Mingyu seolah memberi isyarat agar anak itu turut lari bersamanya. Namun Mingyu menggeleng, kakaknya perlu pertolongan._

 _Jadi wanita itu berlari lebih dahulu dan Mingyu berjalan menuju dapur, ia menemukan pisau dapur yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Tangannya bergetar dan ia melangkah dengan bergetar._

 _Buk!_

 _Suara pukulan kembali terdengar, bahkan kepala kakaknya sampai terbentur tembok akibat pukulan yang terlalu keras tersebut. Mingyu menggigit bibirnya ragu, sebelum ayahnya memukul sang kakak lagi ia mengayunkan pisau di genggamannya._

 _"_ _Arghh!" satu jeritan lolos dari sang ayah, laki-laki itu berteriak menahan rasa sakit dan melepaskan cekikannya pada leher anak sulungnya. Sementara itu sang kakak menarik nafas banyak-banyak, ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya tadi. Tanpa ia sadari ayahnya berbalik menghadap Mingyu._

 _Buru-buru Mingyu menarik pisau yang menancap di punggung ayahnya, "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan bedebah!" dan Mingyu yang hanya mampu memikirkan cara tersebut memandang pisau yang masih berlumuran darah, "Kurang ajar!"_

 _"_ _Mianhaeyo aboeji!"_

 _Dan ia menancapkan pisau itu kembali di dada ayahnya, membuat laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka itu jatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. Mingyu menarik pisau itu lagi dan menghujamkannya kembali di titik yang berbeda, melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai laki-laki di hadapannya berhenti mengeluarkan suara dan bergerak. "G—Geumanhae, donsaengie.."_

 _Kakaknya menahan bahu Mingyu, membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal itu. Kali itu Mingyu baru menyadari tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Hyung.. apa—apa yang sudah aku lakukan? A—aku harus apa?" mendadak rasa panik menyelimutinya, ia hanya anak tujuh tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa._

 _Dan tanpa akal sehatnya sadari, ia sudah melakukan tindak pembunuhan pada ayah tirinya. Bayangan akan ada polisi yang menangkapnya seperti di televisi menakutinya, Mingyu ketakutan._

 _Kriiinggg.._

 _Telepon rumah mereka berbunyi, kakaknya menekan tombol speaker agar tak perlu mengangkat gagang teleponnya. "Yeobboseyyo benar dengan keluarga Kim? Kami dari pihak kepolisian, seorang wanita melaporkan ada tindak kekerasan disana apa benar terjadi? Apa baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Yeobboseyyo?"_

 _"_ _Yeobboseyyo?!"_

 _Suara polisi memanggil-manggil membuat keduanya panik namun memilih bungkam, hanya tiba-tiba Mingyu terisak pelan. "Gwaenchanayo?" polisi itu berteriak di ujung panggilan begitu mendengar suara isakan. Kakaknya memilih menutup panggilan tersebut, "Hyung.. ada polisi,"_

 _Sang kakak mengangguk, "Cucilah tanganmu Gyu-ie," suara kakaknya menyakinkan, Mingyu bangkit tertatih dan mencuci tangannya yang terkena cipratan darah. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya, sementara sang kakak memegang pisau yang digunakan Mingyu untuk menusuk ayah tirinya. Apa ia harus mengubur mayat ayah tirinya sekarang?_

 _Cklek!_

 _Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkannya, kakak Mingyu langsung berdiri dan mendapati ibunya yang baru saja pulang bekerja. "OMO! Ada apa ini?" ibunya memekik panik, dan menyaksikan anak sulungnya sedang berjongkok di depan mayat suaminya dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya._

 _Wanita itu menutup mulutnya panik, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu keluar dengan bajunya yang baru, ikut terkejut melihat sosok ibunya disana. Dan beberapa menit kemudian sebelum sang kakak maupun Mingyu bisa menjelaskan, derap langkah kaki mendatangi mereka._

 _Polisi yang awalnya berniat menyelamatkan dua anak kecil itu nampak kaget melihat situasi yang terjadi. Lantas suasana berubah gaduh, polisi itu mengarahkan pandangan pada di sulung Kim yang memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah._

 _Karena tidak ada yang mampu memberi jawaban apalagi sepertinya nyonya Kim masih dilanda keterkejutan polisi terpaksa membawa kakak Mingyu, "Maaf tapi kau harus ikut kami sebentar, adeul."_

 _"_ _Andwae! Andwae! Bukan hyung yang salah, jangan bawa hyungku! Hajimaaaa! K—kajima hyung! Hyungggg!"_

. . .

Wonwoo yang selesai merapikan kamar dan menata baju Mingyu keluar, teleponnya sudah tidak berdering lagi namun suara beep panjang yang merupakan tanda ada pesan suara yang ditinggal membuat dokter itu yakin Kim Mingyu tidak mengangkat telepon tersebut. Apa pasiennya itu tertidur? Kenapa tidak mengangkatnya? Lagipula dokter Park cukup kuno juga masih menyimpan telepon rumah yang seperti itu di jaman dimana semua orang sudah beralih pada telepon seluler.

Lelaki itu menoleh karena suara televisi yang disetel cukup keras, tapi tidak ada yang menontonnya. Ia berdecak pelan lalu berniat menuju ke telepon rumah yang masih berbunyi itu, tetapi pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Wonwoo terkejut. "Mingyu-ssi?" panggilnya, pasalnya Mingyu sedang terduduk di dekat buffet dan tangannya berpegangan disana, ia juga memegangi kepalanya.

Buru-buru ia melangkah dan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bernafaslah pelan-pelan.." Wonwoo mengusap lengan lelaki itu, kedua tangan Mingyu memegangi sisi kepalanya, menekannya keras seolah berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Mingyu?"

Tidak nampak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu, Wonwoo sudah berniat mengambil sebuah obat untuk menenangkan pasiennya, sebelum tangannya dicengkram erat oleh lelaki tinggi itu. "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya ramah.

Mingyu menggeleng, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan wajahnya. Juga senyum misterius yang agak sedikit, um, genit itu. "J—Jongmin-ssi?" panggil Wonwoo takut-takut, ia sudah bersiap kabur kalau Jongmin yang muncul.

" _Omo,_ sejak kapan Mingyu mengenal orang setampan dirimu? _Omo, omo, sesange!_ Aku harus muncul lebih sering mulai saat ini, namamu siapa tampan?" mata Wonwoo melebar, cengkraman tangan Mingyu di tangannya makin mengerat. Wonwoo mencoba berdiri dan menarik tangannya.

Brukk!

Kali ini ia malah terperangkap dalam tubuh Mingyu, kepalanya bahkan terbenam di dada artis tinggi tersebut. "Mingyu-ssi! Lepaskan!" jeritnya, tapi Mingyu malah memeluknya makin erat. "Hororok! Kau tampan sekali, apa kau mau pergi kencan denganku? Dan psst, aku bukan Mingyu, aku Song Gukjoo. Karena kau tampan dan manis kau boleh panggil aku Gukjoo _eonnie,_ "

"Y—Ye, Gukjoo-ssi, sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, dan maaf aku tidak bisa memanggilmu _eonnie_ karena aku laki-laki. Namaku Wonwoo,"

Aduh Wonwoo sampai lupa mempelajari tentang berapa jumlah kepribadian pasien ini seperti perintah Leeteuk, dan benar saja kan, dia selalu tidak siap menghadapi kepribadian baru yang akan muncul. Dan apapula ini yang muncul? Wanita maniak laki-laki manis?

Dan mau sampai kapan wanita bertubuh Mingyu ini akan memeluknya?

Beruntung saja sesaat kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara ' _kruuk'_ aneh, Gukjoo akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo yang terengah-engah. Dapat dipastikan suara itu berasal dari perut Mingyu, "Aku lapar." Gumamnya.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo mengangguk, memang ini sudah waktunya makan siang, tentu saja wajar jika sedang lapar. " _Baegopeujjyoing~_ ( _cutely hungry)_ " dengan suara beratnya yang sekarang sudah mirip perempuan, dan dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan Mingyu melonjak-lonjak. Sesaat pemandangan tersebut membuat Wonwoo ingin muntah, tidak pantas sama sekali dan menyakiti mata.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba masakkan sesuatu."

Begitu dokter itu akan melangkah ke dapur, Mingyu menahannya kembali. "Ada apa Gukjoo-ssi?" tanyanya mencoba ramah. "Apa pekerjaanmu tampan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan memicing. Wonwoo diam sesaat, apa ia harus memberitahunya?

Lagipula.. ah sudahlah, "Aku? Dokter, mulai saat ini, aku dokternya Kim Mingyu." Jawabnya. "Punya keahlian memasak tidak?" pertanyaan bernada menyelidik itu kembali ia terima, Wonwoo merasa diinterograsi saat ini. "Sedikit, aku bisa memasak nasi di _magic com,_ memanaskan sayur dalam _microwave,_ kemudian ramen dan—"

"Layanan _delivery,_ "

Perkataannya yang dipotong membuat Wonwoo melongo, "Kenapa? Kalau sekedar bubur aku bisa membuatnya kok." Gukjoo menggeleng keras-keras, "Seingatku aku ini tidak sakit. Dan aku tidak mau makan bubur, jadi biarkan aku menghubungi toko samgyeopsal langgananku, oke?"

Dan entah bagaimana Mingyu menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi restauran samgyeopsal langganannya, "Aku pesan enam porsi, ya, dikirim ke.. hei, dimana alamat lengkapnya?" tampaknya Gukjoo baru sadar kalau rumah yang mereka tempati berbeda, "Distrik Gangdong-gu _xx_ ,"

Kemudian disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, berhadapan di meja makan dengan panggangan daging elektrik di atas meja. Wonwoo membiarkan Gukjoo membolak-balik daging-daging itu dengan terampil. "Kau pasti penasaran denganku, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak muncul. Dan biasanya aku hanya muncul kalau Mingyu sedang tertekan, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebelum ini?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Entahlah Gukjoo-ssi, aku menemukannya terjatuh tadi." Jujurnya, sepertinya dari kepribadian lain yang pernah Wonwoo temui, Gukjoo yang paling pengertian dan tidak ingin merebut kendali atas tubuh Mingyu. Mungkin tidak akan susah untuk _menghapus_ kepribadian yang satu ini. "Mingyu selalu menggunakanku untuk menghindari masalah, dia juga tidak suka berada di tempat ramai, sehingga ketika penggemarnya muncul dan mengerubunginya maka dia akan membangunkanku."

Gukjoo menjelaskan sambil memberikan daging untuk Wonwoo, "Sudah segini saja Gukjoo-ssi," Gukjoo memandanginya, "Pantas saja tubuhmu seperti papan berjalan tampan, makanmu sedikit sekali. Ah, aku benar-benar harus sering muncul dan memberimu kehidupan yang lebih baik." Wonwoo tertawa, pemandangan Gukjoo yang perhatian dengan _aegyo_ disana-sini sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu. "Anda sendiri jangan terlalu banyak makan, karena Kim Mingyu merupakan seorang _idol,_ harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya." Tentu saja diabaikan oleh Gukjoo.

"Dokter, suapi aku," Gukjoo mencondongkan tubuhnya, Wonwoo tersentak. Ragu-ragu, "Ayolah, _ppuing-ppuing!_ " rajuknya, akhirnya Wonwoo meraih daun selada dan memasukkan dua potong daging kedalamnya beserta bawang putih dan potongan cabai dan membungkus daun selada itu.

Ia juga ikut mencondongkan badannya dan menyuapkan _wrap_ itu ke mulut Mingyu, lelaki itu memakannya dengan lahap. Sementara Wonwoo terkejut karena barusan, bibir Mingyu menyentuh jari-jarinya meski tidak sengaja. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit aneh, seharusnya tidak begini bukan?

Jadi pemuda Jeon itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menyudahi acara makan tersebut, ia membawa mangkoknya ke wastafel dan mencuci peralatan makannya disana. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu lama bekerja dan kelelahan, sampai-sampai otaknya bekerja dengan tidak benar.

Tiba-tiba suara musik cukup keras terdengar dari ruang tengah, "Wah, _johda!_ _Aigoo_ , rumah siapa ini? Dia punya _hometheater_ yang lengkap, dokter! Kemarilah!" karena tidak ingin melihat ruangan yang kacau Wonwoo melangkah ke ruang tengah, musik video milik G-friend berjudul ' _Me Gusta tu_ ' diputar.

Enam perempuan itu tampak menari dengan enerjik dengan iringan lagu yang enak didengar juga, "Dokter! Ayo bernyanyi!" Gukjoo menyerahkan microphone yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana pada Wonwoo, membuat dokter itu terpaksa ikut menyanyi dengan konyol pula.

Hampir dua jam mereka habiskan untuk berkaraoke di ruang tengah itu, Wonwoo benar-benar kehilangan energinya dan memutuskan untuk duduk sesaat. "Dokter!" panggil Gukjoo, Wonwoo menaikkan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat kalau ia sudah lelah dan tak ingin menyanyi kembali.

" _Gumawo,_ "

Mata rubah Wonwoo yang awalnya terpejam, terbuka pelan. "Aku selalu berharap pemilikku merupakan wanita cantik sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan pria-pria tampan di luar sana. Tapi pemilikku adalah _idol_ tampan yang sayangnya antisosial, dia memang tampan tapi aku tidak mungkin menatap tubuh ini dengan mataku sendiri bukan? Lagipula, kebiasaan anehnya yang suka sendirian itu memuakkan. Sekarang ada kau, jadi aku senang."

Mingyu tersenyum ramah, meski itu bukan Kim Mingyu yang asli, namun senyum itu sungguh menghangatkan. Tapi sayang Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, "Aku harap, aku bisa muncul lebih sering dan bertemu denganmu. Aku suka padamu dokter."

Chu

Wonwoo terperangah, Song Gukjoo—bukan! Entahlah yang jelas tubuh Kim Mingyu ini sedang mencium pipinya, ia ingin berteriak dan mendorong tubuh itu. Lain kali Gukjoo benar-benar tidak boleh muncul! Bahaya! "Aku tidur dulu dokter,"

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih bertanya-tanya, "H—HAA! Kenapa dia menciumku asdfghjkl—"

. . .

"Meja nomor sepuluh!" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berteriak cukup nyaring, teriakannya membuat seseorang berpakaian pelayan berjalan lebih cepat dengan dua buah cangkir dan semangkuk ramen panas di atas nampan yang ia bawa.

Kedai itu cukup ramai di jam makan siang seperti ini, walaupun musim panas sedang hangat-hangatnya, hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan minat mereka untuk mencicipi ramen dengan harga yang tak terlalu mahal tersebut. "Silahkan dinikmati tuan," ucap pelayan berambut hitam itu kaku.

Begitu ia akan beranjak, pelanggan tadi menahan lengannya, "Wah, apa ini? Choi Seungcheol bekerja di kedai kecil seperti ini?" mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya, pelayan tadi terdiam. Ia tidak membalik tubuhnya hingga laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi melakukan hal tersebut, "Benar, kau Seungcheol. Apa kabar? Masih pergi ke klub setiap hari Sabtu?"

Seungcheol diam, "Kau dikenal sebagai _underground rapper_ yang berkelas dan kaya, tapi—ternyata kau ada disini," pemuda tampan itu menarik perhatian dari pelanggan lain yang juga sedang makan, sosok berambut panjang yang merupakan pemilik kedai tersebut berjalan mendekat. "Maaf, ada apa ini?"

Pemuda tampan bernama Jonghyun dengan nama panggung JR itu tersenyum mengejek, "Tidak, hanya ternyata aku menemukan gembel disini." Yang berambut panjang menatap kesal, "Jaga bicara anda tuan, dia ini—"

"Sudahlah Jeonghan, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda." Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mengesampingkan segala egoisme dalam dirinya dan berjalan membawa nampan kosong itu. Lelaki itu menuju ke arah belakang dan menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan 'Staff Only'.

Jeonghan tak habis pikir, meninggalkan pemuda dengan raut arogan tadi dan menyusul Seungcheol. Ia melihat Seungcheol mengenakan apronnya dan mengaduk ramen yang ia masukkan bersama kimchi dalam panci besar, sekali cium saja Jeonghan tahu porsi kimchinya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Jadi ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kompor, memasukkan satu ramen lagi dan menambahkan airnya, kemudian mendorong badan Seungcheol yang kaku menjauh dari kompor. "Berikan padaku sumpitnya!" laki-laki itu mengalah dan memberikan sepasang sumpit besi itu pada Jeonghan.

Lelaki cantik itu melirik dari balik bahunya, Seungcheol masih belum bergeming. Wajahnya tegas tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun, "Moonbin-ah!" panggil Jeonghan, membuat anak yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya berjalan terburu-buru ke arah dapur, "Ini, masak ramennya dan berikan pada meja tiga belas dan meja tujuh nanti,"

"Loh tapi _hyung,_ aku sedang mengelap kaca—"

"Aku saja, kau kembalilah mengelap." Jeonghan berkacak pinggang, "Ya Choi Seungcheol! Kau mau buat aku bangkrut! Kemampuan memasakmu itu payah dan baru saja membaik akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak mau kedaiku bangkrut karena suasana hatimu yang buruk. Mengelap kacanya nanti saja, akan kuserahkan pada yang lain. Moonbin masak ramennya dan kau ikut keluar bersamaku!"

Tidak punya pilihan, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Yoon Jeonghan menuju halaman belakang kedai mereka. Keduanya duduk di atas tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen, di depan mereka terdapat pekarangan bunga yang tak terlalu luas namun sangat menyenangkan. " _Geu saram, nuguya?(Who's that person?)_ "

Bahu Seungcheol yang bidang bergerak sedikit, ia melepas apronnya dan melipatnya menjadi bujur sangkar dengan rapi. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman— _rival_ maksudnya. Sama-sama _underground_ _rapper_ sepertiku, namanya Jonghyun aka JR."

Penjelasan itu rinci, jadi Jeonghan hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, kau bilang kau begitu terkenal di dunia rapper itu. Dan kau punya teman sepertinya. Kau kaya dan aku tahu itu, kalau tidak mana mungkin kau tidur di apartemen mewah. Namun mengapa tiga tahun lalu kau datang ke kedaiku? Meminta diberi pekerjaan ayahku pula,"

Pertanyaan polos itu tidak memberi jawaban dari Seungcheol, malahan lelaki itu hanya memasang seulas senyum. "Karena aku juga butuh biaya untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen itu," jawabnya.

Selalu misterius, kenal bertahun-tahun dengannya juga tidak membuat Jeonghan benar-benar _mengenalnya._ Ia percaya ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan laki-laki tersebut, "Kau marah kan?" Seungcheol menatapnya, "Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya balik.

Tangan Jeonghan mengelus kelopak mawarnya yang baru tumbuh lembut, tetapi tidak memetiknya. "Harusnya kau marah dijelekkan seperti itu, kenapa kau diam? Aku tidak masalah kau buat ribut di kedaiku, karena itu kesalahan pelanggan tadi." Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh. Kalau aku menuruti egoisku, memang aku akan lega, namun aku pasti memberi dampak buruk untukmu, untuk kedaimu, dan untuk diriku sendiri kalau sampai polisi mengetahuinya."

Selalu seperti itu, selalu jawaban Seungcheol terkesan ia menghindari sesuatu. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Buronan polisi? Gembong narkoba? Mafia?" lagi-lagi hanya seulas senyum yang ditampilkan, "Bukan.. _mungkin,_ "

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Jeonghan emosi sedikit karena Seungcheol yang susah dibaca.

" _Gumawo,_ Jeonghan-ah." Seungcheol mengelus pelan pipi Jeonghan, kemudian menepuk bahu laki-laki itu. "Karena kau, aku punya kehidupan seperti ini. Karena kau, aku tidak bertindak bodoh lagi. Ah, andai _aboeji_ mu masih hidup aku juga akan berterimakasih padanya setiap hari."

Setelah berkata begitu, Seungcheol bangkit dan menepuk celananya. Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang terbengong-bengong sendirian, "Dia itu siapa sih? Aish, seperti berbicara dengan orang gila saja."

. . .

Tok! Tok!

Wonwoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara ketukan, ia terbangun dan baru sadar kalau baru saja tertidur di meja makan. "Kau tidur atau pingsan? Lama sekali," nadanya ketus, sudah bisa dipastikan yang berbicara dengannya merupakan Kim Mingyu.

Sang dokter mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tubuhnya kaku. Memang bisa dibilang kalau ia pingsan, karena saat ini sepertinya sudah malam. " _Uisa majayo?(aren't you a doctor?)_ Kau terlihat mudah lelah," mengabaikan protes itu, Wonwoo bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, aroma _gochujang_ alias saus korea yang berwarna merah memasuki indera penciumannya.

Jadi ia mengikuti darimana aroma itu berasal, ternyata itu berasal dari Mingyu yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ternyata laki-laki itu bisa memasak, dan dari gerakan tangannya sepertinya ia sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan itu. Oh, Wonwoo baru tahu juga kalau laki-laki itu merupakan seorang kidal.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya, Wonwoo melirik jam, baru jam delapan malam. "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Mingyu langsung berdecak dan menatap Wonwoo kesal, masalahnya Mingyu terlihat lucu dengan apron bunga-bunga itu. Seperti _ahjumma_ penjaga kedai ayam goreng saja.

Wonwoo merapikan jas kerjanya, "Sebentar lagi, aku pasti pulang Mingyu-ssi. Kau tenang saja," Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya dan menyajikan Kimchi, nasi, ramen, dan acar lobak untuk mereka berdua. Wonwoo makan dalam diam, ternyata Mingyu memang punya selera makan yang besar, baik ia jadi dirinya sendiri maupun kepribadiannya yang lain.

Tapi dia tidak gendut, mungkin ia punya hormon pertumbuhan yang bagus, sehingga tubuhnya tumbuh ke atas secara proposional bukannya kesamping. "Kenapa kau berhenti makan dan menatapku seperti itu?" Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba teringat dengan Gukjoo yang mencium pipinya tadi siang.

Hal itu tidak boleh dibiarkan, itu hanya kepribadiannya yang berupa perempuan saja, bukan Mingyu asli. "Tadi siang Gukjoo-ssi muncul," ceritanya, "Aku tahu, aku sudah mengecek rekaman cctvnya lebih dahulu tadi karena kau tertidur sangat lama." Rona merah mewarnai pipi Wonwoo, apa itu artinya Mingyu sadar kalau ia mencium Wonwoo?

Lupakan!

Getaran ponsel Wonwoo menginterupsi mereka, Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari meja makan dan menerima panggilan dari dokter Park itu. " _Kau masih disana Wonwoo-ya?_ " pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gumaman oleh sang dokter muda, " _Apa ada kepribadian lain yang muncul?_ "

"Ada _hyung,_ Song Gukjoo." Jungsoo terkekeh diseberang panggilan, " _Josimhae, Gukjoo lemah dengan laki-laki tampan. Ah tunggu dulu, apa ada masalah? Tidak biasanya Gukjoo muncul,_ " bahkan hingga saat ini Wonwoo pun belum menyadari alasan dibalik kemunculan Gukjoo.

Mungkin ia perlu memeriksa rekaman cctv nya seperti Mingyu tadi, "Dia tiba-tiba saja kesakitan, dan berubah ketika aku menemukannya." Jelas Wonwoo, " _Pasti ada yang terjadi, kau cari tahu. Ah, dan Wonwoo, aku lupa memberitahumu. Mingyu itu.._ "

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya. Takut akan mendengar sesuatu yang buruk dari mulut dokter Park.

" _Dia kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya dan.. dulu dia tidak ingat anggota keluarganya selain sang ibu,_ _dan dikenalkan kembali pada anggota keluarganya. mungkin kalau masa lalunya bisa terkuak perlahan, dia bisa menghilangkan kepribadiannya yang lain._ "

 **T B C**

 **Halo aku balik hehe. Pasti chapt ini mengecewakan, maafkan akuuuu aku bakal berusaha bikin yang paling baik :)**

 **Oh iya sekali lagi aku bilang kalau kepribadiannya ga sampai 12 ya, nulisnya bingung, karena pada akhir cerita tentu aja kita harus ngehapus kepribadian2 Mingyu yang lain dan hanya menyisakan mingyu (?)**

 **Chapt depan bakal dikenalin kepribadiannya Mingyu yaaa, aku sih kayanya Cuma bikin 4 kepribadian aja. Dan juga mulai nyari tau di masa lalu Mingyu kaya gimana. Dan nasib keluarganya yang dia lupakan.**

 **Juga mulai ada romance kayanya di chapt depan, doain aja hewhewhew.**

 **So** **review** **please?:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 5223  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _The scars you can't see.._**

 ** _Are the hardest to heal.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

Wonwoo memutar-mutar kunci mobil di tangannya, lorong apartemennya saat ini cukup sepi, wajar karena sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Beruntung masih ada kakek-kakek yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya dan sedang berjalan ke arah _lift_ yang sama dengannya _,_ ingat tentang ketakutannya akan ruang sempit dan ketinggian bukan? Kakek itu yang setia menunggunya, meski beberapa hari lalu absen karena kesehatannya kurang baik. Mungkin hari ini sudah membaik.

"Selalu pulang di saat semua orang terlelap," suara parau kakek tersebut mengejutkan Wonwoo, ia sudah hafal dengan cercaan kakek Shim itu. Beliau memang orang baik, dan karena terlalu baik, beliau tidak suka melihat anak semuda Wonwoo pulang larut malam. Sepertinya beliau lupa atau tidak terlalu perhatian kalau Wonwoo sekarang bukan anak sekolah menengah atau anak kuliah lagi, dia adalah seorang dokter sekarang.

"Aku sudah berputar-putar dari pintu basemen empat kali dan kau baru datang, bagaimana kalau aku menemukanmu pingsan kembali?" tambah kakek itu ketika mereka akan melangkah ke dalam _lift,_ sebenarnya kakek Shim sering menunggui Wonwoo pulang kerja. Karena kakek itu pernah menemukan Wonwoo ketakutan ketika pulang sendirian dan apartemen sudah gelap. Tapi kejadian itu dulu, hanya ketika Wonwoo baru saja pindah kesana. Tapi sang kakek selalu mengingat kejadian tersebut, dan menganggap Jeon Wonwoo belum bisa mengatasi ketakutannya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo terharu, kakek itu mengingatnya. Bahkan ketika ia merahasiakan ketakutannya dari Jungkook, tapi ia tidak enak. Kakek Shim memantaunya apabila pukul tujuh malam Wonwoo sudah datang maka ia tidak akan berputar-putar di lobi basemen, tapi kalau belum ia akan menungguinya bahkan sering kali belum tidur sampai larut hanya demi menunggunya, walau ada beberapa kali kakek itu mengalah masuk kamar seorang diri ketika Wonwoo pulang lebih dari pukul sebelas malam.

Dokter muda itu menatap sang kakek yang masih tampak sehat meski membutuhkan tongkat untuk berjalan, " _Aigoo halbae!(grandpa)_ kau tidak seharusnya menungguiku, umurku sudah dua puluh dua tahun tahu, kakimu pasti lelah menungguku sambil memutari lobi seperti polisi sedang patroli." Canda Wonwoo, sang kakek memukulkan ujung tongkatnya ke tulang kering Wonwoo. "Ah! _Halbae!_ Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Sang kakek berdeham begitu pintu _lift_ nya terbuka, "Kau pikir aku melakukannya demi dirimu? Aku kan butuh bergerak juga, bisa kaku seluruh sendi tuaku kalau aku hanya berdiam diri di kasur. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus olahraga kecil-kecilan," Wonwoo terkekeh, kakek Shim harga dirinya sangat tinggi, tidak mau mengaku kalau sedang khawatir. " _Arasseo, jja!_ Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk kamar, besok aku akan minta Jungkook mengantarkan samgyetang untukmu oke?"

"Beri aku makanan apa saja asal bukan buatanmu, selamat malam Jeon!"

Begitu pintu kamar kakek Shim ditutup, ia membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri. Lampu tengah masih menyala tapi adiknya tidur di meja makan berbantalkan lengan, Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng. Buku-buku berisi kumpulan soal ujian masih terbuka, beberapa sudah terisi dengan coretan hitam dan stabilo warna kuning. Dan kebanyakan merupakan buku ilmu pengetahuan alam, "Aku masih berharap agar kau mundur saja dari keinginanmu jadi dokter sepertiku. Lihat, _hyung_ mu ini harus pulang larut dan tersiksa oleh pasien. Jadilah jaksa, kau bisa hidup lebih makmur nantinya,"

Beruntung Wonwoo lahir dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dari sang adik, meski adiknya sekarang memiliki tubuh yang lebih berotot. Tapi ia masih bisa menggendong adiknya itu dan membawanya masuk kamar kemudian menidurkannya di ranjang dengan seprei biru gelap itu. "Selamat tidur Kookie,"

. . .

Satpam rumah sakit berkulit cokelat karamel itu membelalakkan matanya begitu mendapati mobil yang seharusnya tidak ada di parkiran rumah sakit itu, karena angin yang sepoi-sepoi, jas dokter yang dikenakan orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu berkibar pelan. "Dokter Jeon, kenapa kau datang? Bukankah tugasmu sudah diambil alih dan kau hanya perlu ada di rumah pasienmu itu?"

"Hakyeon _hyung,_ beri saja aku kopi dingin sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Kau tidak senang aku ada disini?" gerutunya, lalu menepuk pundak Hakyeon dan melangkah masuk. Memang sudah tiga hari ia tidak mampir ke rumah sakit, sehingga beberapa rekannya menatap bingung.

Wonwoo sih melengang santai dan menekan tombol _lift,_ menyapa pasien yang kebetulan turut naik bersamanya. Pagi ini ia mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah dan memutuskan mampir ke rumah sakit, ternyata keputusannya ke rumah sakit tidak salah karena rumah sakit sedang cukup ramai saat ini.

Kebanyakan sih ke dokter umum, mungkin karena cuaca yang sedang panas membuat mereka mudah lelah ketika bekerja. Sebagian hanya kontrol, sebagian ada yang harus menjalani rawat inap. Wonwoo membuka ruangannya yang sempat terkunci, kemudian meletakkan tasnya disana.

Ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan keluar sambil menjumpai beberapa pasiennya, ada paman Jo Seho yang duduk sambil menonton televisi di arena khusus pasien. Wonwoo mendatangi paman tersebut dan mengajaknya mengobrol beberapa kali, sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik namun tetap tidak ingin pulang.

Kaeun yang berjalan sambil memeluk beberapa rekam data pasien sedikit terkejut begitu Seulgi menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar, "Ada apa Seul?" tanyanya. "Itu—dokter Lee, lihat tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas, Kaeun nampak berpikir sebentar. "Seingatku dokter Lee sudah pergi dari tadi, ke rumah sakit Royal."

Membuat perempuan di hadapannya mengerang pelan, perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sampai rambutnya yang dicepol rapih sedikit berantakan. "Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Kaeun, "Ada pasien baru. Dia pasiennya dokter Lee, kalau tidak ditangani dokter Lee suka kurang cocok."

Kaeun memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan Wonwoo yang berusaha kabur, kalau tentang Seulgi, Kaeun pasti selalu mengerjainya. "Coba kau masukkan saja ke daftar pasien dokter Jeon, daripada tidak ditangani sama sekali bukan. Sana bujuk dia,"

Mendengar itu Seulgi mengangguk dan berlari menyusul Wonwoo, bukan karena rasa suka, tapi masa ia akan mengabaikan seorang pasien hanya karena kesal pada Kaeun. Jadi Wonwoo menerima saja, ia kembali di ruangannya dan menunggu pasien tersebut masuk.

Tak berapa lama seorang wanita yang rambutnya sudah memutih sepenuhnya dan harus duduk di atas kursi roda masuk, Seulgi membantu pasien tersebut sementara lelaki tinggi berdiri di sampingnya. Dahi lelaki itu memerah, dan sudut dahinya dibalut perban kecil. "Selamat siang, apa ada keluhan—"

"Kau membawaku ke dokter jiwa? Bocah kurang ajar!" mata nenek yang berada di balik kacamata itu mendelik lebar, dengan _clutch bag_ nya ia memukuli lelaki tampan di sampingnya berulang kali. "N—Nenek! Aku kan Cuma ingin memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan nenek,"

Brak! Brakkk! Braaakk!

Pukulan itu bukannya berhenti namun makin keras sampai lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan, "A—Ampun nek!" Wonwoo sendiri terbengong-bengong, apa dokter Lee sudah biasa melihat kejadian seperti ini? "Maaf, apa dokter Lee absen? Biasanya nenekku akan tenang kalau ada bersamanya,"

Wonwoo mengangguk dua kali, " _Aigoo_ nenek, kenapa kau kejam begitu? Kau bisa habiskan kekuatanmu hanya untuk memukuli cucumu ini, memang ada apa?" nenek itu berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Wonwoo, "Kau benar, tulangku bisa patah karena memukuli anak kurang ajar ini." Lalu nenek itu memasang wajah kesal, "Iya, nanti kau tak terlihat cantik lagi nek. Oh astaga, berapa umurmu? Kau masih terlihat begitu muda dan kuat,"

Nenek itu kemudian berceloteh pelan mengenai umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tujuh, kemudian mengenai rahasia awet mudanya, kemudian berkomentar bahwa makanan penuh pengawet di zaman sekarang membuat manusia mudah sakit tidak seperti orang-orang zaman dahulu. Wonwoo setia mengangguk-angguk, sementara sang cucu yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol malah sudah hampir tertidur sedari tadi. Seolah neneknya sedang memberi mata kuliah sejarah dan ia sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali.

"Jadiii ada masalah apa di rumah? Tenang, Cuma aku yang tahu. Dia tidak akan mendengarnya karena ia mengantuk nek," Nenek itu menggeram kesal, "Dia itu membunuh cucu-cucuku." Mulanya Wonwoo terkesiap, tidak menyangka. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, kurawat sedari kecil. Tapi dengan mudah dia membunuhnya,"

Buru-buru nenek itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan persegi dari dalam tasnya dan menyeka air mata yang lolos dari matanya itu, "Apa? Nenek! Kan cucumu itu aku bukannya mereka!" Chanyeol terbangun akibat penuturan yang diberikan neneknya, sang nenek tidak menggubris dan masih menyeka air matanya.

Mereka?

Apa itu berarti Chanyeol tidak membunuh satu orang saja?

"Itu masalahnya dokter, dia melaporkanku ke kantor polisi atas tindakan pembunuhan! Yang benar saja?"

"Beraninya kau menggunakan _banmal_ padaku! Kau memang pantas dilaporkan! Diberi eksekusi mati saja aku tidak perduli!" dan tangan kurus nenek itu menjewer telinga cucunya kembali, membuat sang cucu berteriak minta dilepaskan. Wonwoo jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keseharian mereka di rumah kalau duduk di hadapannya selama setengah jam saja sudah anarkis seperti ini.

Setelah puas sang nenek melepaskan tangannya, "Anda cemburu dengan cucu nenek anda yang lain? Kalau begitu anda tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu tuan, aku bisa saja melaporkan anda juga atas kasus—"

"Pembunuhan terhadap tiga ekor kucing?"

"A—apa?"

" _Geez,_ aku bahkan tidak membunuh mereka. Aku ketiduran dan lupa memasukkan mereka ke dalam rumah, kemudian hujan deras dan paginya aku menemukan kucing-kucing itu mati kedinginan. Dan nenek menyumpahiku seperti tadi, sebenarnya cucunya ini aku atau kucing?"

Demi neptunus!

Mana Wonwoo tahu kalau cucu yang disebutkan nenek tadi merupakan kucing? Astaga, ia kira terjadi pembunuhan sungguhan. "Dokter terkejut bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku membawa nenekku ke dokter jiwa. Biasanya tidak separah ini, namun gara-gara kehilangan kucingnya ia jadi seperti ini. Tolonglah aku dokter,"

Lama hening, nenek itu pun tertidur di atas kursi rodanya karena kelelahan menangis. Sementara Wonwoo hanya menatap berkas nenek itu tanpa melakukan apapun, Chanyeol gemas ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi. "Dokter, apa nenekku akan dirawat inap?"

"Sayangi nenek anda, beliau menyayangi kucing mungkin akibat kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya Chanyeol-ssi. Nenek anda tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dan malah beralih pada hewan peliharaannya tersebut. Satu hal, nenek anda tidak gila, dia hanya kesepian."

Chanyeol terdiam, " _Eottokhae.._ " gumamnya, "Sisihkan waktu anda di akhir pekan, kalau perlu anda berikan kucing peliharaan baru, atau bisa saja kubur kucing itu dengan baik supaya nenek anda tak merasa sedih." Saran Wonwoo, "Apa aku harus bertransformasi jadi kucing juga?"

"Err tidak seperti itu juga, tapi boleh saja. Misal berkata 'Anggap aku jadi pengganti kucingmu nek,' atau hal-hal seperti itu. Orangtua mudah tersentuh," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku mengerti, aku akan mengurangi frekuensi kedatanganku ke rumah sakit ini dokter. Terima kasih,"

. . .

Lagi-lagi sudah cukup larut ketika Wonwoo harus pulang dari rumah pasiennya Mingyu, dan lagi-lagi lelaki itu seolah mengusirnya ketika sudah pukul sembilan malam. Wonwoo jadi merasa tidak dihargai sebagai dokter, ngomong-ngomong hari ini hanya Soonchan saja yang muncul. Tidak terlalu bermasalah, apalagi rumah Jungsoo punya semacam ruang kosong dengan kaca yang mengelilingi, persis seperti _practice room._ Jelas saja Soonchan betah.

Radio mobilnya menyala dan lagu milik R. City berjudul Locked Away terputar dengan volume sedang, Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk setir mobilnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu tersebut. Lumayan menghibur ketika terjebak dalam _traffic light_ yang cukup lama.

" _If I got locked away, and we lost it all today.. tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_ " suaranya memang berat, dan datar kadang-kadang. Tapi Wonwoo bisa bernyanyi sedikit dan bisa ngerap juga. Sayang ia dicap sebagai dokter cupu yang berwajah tampan, jadi ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan bakatnya.

Ia melajukan mobilnya pelan, namun matanya menangkap ponselnya yang menyala tiba-tiba. Ponsel yang diatur dalam mode getar itu menampilkan nama dokter Park disana, fokus Wonwoo terbelah dan ia menerima telepon dari dokter itu. Namun sebelum sempat ia mengangkatnya, kaki kirinya buru-buru menginjak pedal rem hingga menimbulkan suara decitan. Dokter itu melempar ponselnya kembali dan membuka pintu mobilnya terburu-buru.

Benar kan, ia menabrak seseorang karena ceroboh. Untung saja ia sempat menginjak rem tepat waktu, kalau tidak mungkin—

" _Gwaenchanayo?_ Maaf, aku tadi lalai dan menerima telepon." Ia berjongkok dan menghampiri laki-laki yang duduk di aspal, apalagi suasana sedang sepi begini, tak ada yang menolong mereka. "Tuan anda baik-baik saja?" lelaki bertopi merah itu diam sambil memegangi lututnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar merasa bersalah, saat ini ia tahu mengapa peraturan dilarang menggunakan telepon seluler saat berkendara dibuat. Akibatnya benar-benar buruk rupanya, "Aku bisa mengantar anda ke dokter, a—ah _anni,_ aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku bisa mengobati anda,"

Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap Wonwoo yang duduk bertumpu pada lututnya. "Jangan panik, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin Cuma terkilir sedikit," lelaki itu memasang senyum, entah perasaan Wonwoo saja atau bagaimana tapi senyuman tersebut seolah tak asing baginya. Tidak, bukan senyumnya, lebih kepada figur wajah dan mata lebarnya yang tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

Tampaknya lelaki itu menyadari perubahan raut Wonwoo, "Apa ada sesuatu?" buru-buru Wonwoo menggeleng, ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan membuka kotak obat yang selalu ia bawa dengan cepat. Mengambil tabung kecil berwarna putih dan berlari keluar, "Maaf, bisa singsingkan celana anda?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, lelaki itu menaikkan celananya. Tidak ada darah maupun bekas memar, tapi Wonwoo yakin pasti akan berbekas esok hari. Ia membuka tutup botol _chloro-ethyl_ tersebut dan menyemprotkan cairan pereda luka itu. Lelaki itu diam merasakan rasa dingin di betisnya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini kartu namaku, apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi anda bisa menghubungiku segera."

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu panik, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku baik-baik saja," canda lelaki itu sambil membaca nama Wonwoo yang tertera di kartu nama, Wonwoo membantu lelaki itu berdiri. Tapi lelaki itu masih limbung, "Aku antarkan ke rumah anda,"

Wonwoo memang dididik menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab, apalagi hal ini merupakan kesalahannya. Lagipula tidak rugi juga ia mengantar orang itu, toh tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Meski ia sedikit kecewa karena orang tersebut menolak bantuan finansial darinya. Wonwoo sebenarnya sedikit terkejut begitu mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen cukup mewah, maksudnya dari penampilan orang tersebut biasa-biasa saja.

Hanya mengenakan celana jeans, kaos hitam panjang, dan topi merah. Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi ternyata ia tinggal di tempat sebagus ini. Mungkin itu alasan orang itu menolak bantuan darinya, ia memiliki keadaan ekonomi yang baik. "Apa perlu aku—"

"Oh ayolah tidak perlu Wonwoo-ssi, kau ingin mengantarku sampai kamar bukan? Aku hanya terkilir biasa, anda pulanglah sudah malam. Terima kasih tumpangannya," laki-laki itu membungkuk begitu keluar dari mobil Wonwoo.

Setelah memastikan orang itu menghilang dari pandangan, Wonwoo menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Dan setelah sampai apartemennya sendiri ia menghubungi Jungsoo balik, " _YA! KEMANA SAJA KAU—"_

Sementara itu lelaki berkaos hitam tadi menatap kartu nama di tangannya dengan teliti, "Dokter jiwa eo? Menarik juga."

. . .

"Kau lagi.."

Suaranya jauh lebih berat, tatapan wajahnya tajam, dan.. tunggu dulu. "Y—Ya! Darimana kau menemukan bir-bir itu?" Wonwoo berlari menuju ruang tengah dan meraih tiga botol bir yang masih penuh dan membawanya menjauh, ia meletakkan botol-botol tersebut di taman belakang dan mengunci pintunya.

Ia kembali lagi dan menemukan Mingyu memutar-mutar botol bir yang sudah kosong tersebut, "Mingyu-ssi! Jangan minum minuman keras terlalu sering, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Aku Jongmin," Wonwoo meneguk liurnya, teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia memukulkan vas bunga ke kepala lelaki itu. "M—Maaf, kejadian tempo hari aku.. tak sengaja melakukannya, aku minta maaf."

Jongmin berdiri, tatapannya menusuk Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo sedikit tenang, ia membawa peralatan dokter bersamanya. "Mengapa setiap kali aku muncul aku selalu bertemu denganmu?" tanya lelaki itu. "Rupanya kau belum tahu ya, aku ditugaskan dua puluh empat jam—kalau aku tidak mangkir untuk Kim Mingyu."

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan botol bir di tangannya, seharusnya Wonwoo menamai kepribadian tersebut dengan 'lelaki berbotol bir' atau bagaimana. "Y—Ya! Jongmin-ssi, aku bisa telepon polisi kapan saja. Mengapa kau selalu ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya berusaha galak, Jongmin mencondongkan badannya dan menunduk sedikit hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menghirup aroma parfum yang biasa dikenakan Mingyu, sekaligus aroma shampoonya. Mungkin lelaki ini baru saja mandi, dan aroma itu entah bagaimana bisa begitu memabukkan untuknya. "Karena psikiater tidak pernah baik untukku bukan? Kau pasti akan _mematikan_ salah satu dari kami kelak, oleh sebab itu.. lebih baik aku yang mematikanmu lebih dulu,"

Jangan-jangan Jongmin benar-benar seorang psikopat di masa lampau? Mengapa ia sampai seperti ini? "Kau ini bicara apa, aku baru masuk ke bulan kesembilan jadi psikiater. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu," gurau Wonwoo, "Kau bisa melakukannya."

Krukk..

Keduanya terkejut, perut Mingyu berbunyi. Jongmin tampak malu, "Kau pasti lapar, akan aku masakkan sesuatu atau kita _delivery_ saja?" lelaki itu diam, meletakkan botol bir dengan gerakan cukup keras ke atas meja. "Aku sendiri yang masak," lalu ia melangkah ke dapur. Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, Kim Mingyu dan Song Gukjoo bisa memasak dengan baik, jadi sepertinya ia tidak perlu ambil pusing.

Dengan cekatan lelaki itu membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengah, membuang beberapa bungkus kripik kentang yang terbuka. Sebenarnya dia ini dokter atau pembantu rumah tangga? Kenapa tiap ada kekacauan ia juga yang membereskan? Padahal di rumah sakit saja dia punya perawat yang bisa membantu.

Kakinya menginjak pedal tempat sampah dan membuang bungkus-bungkus tadi ke dalamnya. Ia juga membuang botol bir dengan cara mengubur botol beling itu, namun begitu ia kembali dari halaman belakang aroma tidak menyenangkan menyapu indera penciumannya. "Astaga! Jongmin-ssi, apa yang anda lakukan?!" pekiknya panik, ia melihat asap mengepul dari arah dapur. Untung saja rumah Jungsoo menyediakan cerobong asap, sehingga tidak menyebar kemana-mana.

Wonwoo menepuk dahinya, ia memang tidak bisa memasak tapi ia tidak akan membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Maksudnya, daging bacon itu sudah tak jelas lagi rupanya, dan bagaimana bisa dia menggoreng telur bersamaan dengan bacon dan sayuran? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal, dan semuanya lebih mirip seperti makanan yang disiram kecap karena warnanya gelap. Dokter itu mengecilkan apinya, "Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak bisa memasak? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Hah, biar aku pesankan ayam goreng saja."

Ia menghubungi kedai ayam favoritnya tersebut dan menyuruh mereka mengirim dua kotak, kemudian meraih teflon gosong tadi dan membuang makanannya ke sampah lalu merendamnya dengan air dingin agar kerak makanannya tidak membekas. "Pergilah ke ruang tengah dan tunggu petugas _delivery_ nya datang. Aku bersihkan ini dulu,"

Ketika ia mengenakan kaos tangan karet yang dikhususkan untuk mencuci piring, sebuah dering asing memasuki indera pendengarnya. Jadi Wonwoo melepaskan kaos tangannya dan memandangi ponsel berwarna putih itu, ponsel itu dilengkapi dengan kata sandi membuatnya ragu untuk membukanya.

Tapi berdasar apa yang ia ketahui tentang Mingyu, mungkin saja ia menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kata kunci seperti kebanyakan orang, maka Wonwoo mencoba menekan angka '0604' namun kata sandinya salah. Jadi Wonwoo berpikir kembali, lalu mencoba menekan '6497' dan berhasil, ponsel itu terbuka.

Segera ia membuka pesan yang masuk, rupanya ada dua panggilan tak terjawab juga. Nama Han Sung-Soo tertulis disana, seperti yang Wonwoo ketahui lelaki itu merupakan CEO agensi Mingyu. Sebegitu istimewanya kah lelaki ini sampai sang CEO turun tangan untuk menghubunginya?

 _From: Sung-Soo, Han_

 _Mingyu-ya, ini sudah satu minggu lebih semenjak kau absen._

 _Bukankah dua bulan lagi kalian akan comeback?_

 _Kau memecat manajermu, lantas bagaimana bisa perusahaan menghubungimu?_

 _Apa kau tak berniat mengangkat panggilan dariku juga?_

 _Esok ada syuting CF, aku harap kau datang. Karena lusa kalian mulai syuting album photoshoot juga._

 _Datang atau tidak, itu akan menentukan nasibmu di grup nantinya._

Jadi..

Mingyu bisa saja dikeluarkan dari grupnya? Kalau begitu, besok merupakan agenda penting yang harus ia datangi? Namun hingga detik ini saja, Jongmin masih menguasai tubuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai lelaki itu, pesan ini tidak boleh sampai ke tangan Jongmin. Bisa saja ia berulah kembali apabila mengetahuinya, jadi Wonwoo men _screen-shot_ pesan itu dan menghapusnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau mau ayam tidak?"

Ia berbalik dengan canggung dan menemukan Mingyu memandanginya dari ujung dapur dengan dua kotak ayam di tangannya, "Makanlah duluan Jongmin-ssi, aku masih harus membersihkan ini." Jawabnya, Jongmin sendiri nampaknya tak keberatan dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Wonwoo masih berpikir bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Mingyu, apa dia harus memukulnya? Tapi bisa jadi ia malah dibunuh oleh Jongmin kalau gagal.

Lalu?

Mungkin setelah bangun tidur nanti Mingyu akan kembali, kalau tidak, ia mungkin bisa berdiskusi dengan CEO nya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Wonwoo membuka lemari es, berharap menemukan minuman dingin. Namun matanya membelalak melihat botol-botol bir terjejer rapi disana, botol soju yang biasa ditemukan di restoran yang berwarna hijau itu. Pasti Gukjoo yang menyediakannya, karena selera Jongmin bukan yang murah seperti ini, sementara Soonchan masih dibawah umur jadi dia tidak minum, dan Mingyu tidak dapat menolerir alkohol.

Mungkin sesekali ia boleh minum juga, apalagi ditemani dengan ayam goreng. Jadi ia meraih dua botol dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, "Soju? Kembalikan _wine_ ku yang tadi saja, yang itu harganya seratus ribu won dan kau menggantinya dengan yang seperti ini." Mulut Jongmin langsung protes, "Ssh, kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah minum."

Beruntung Jongmin tidak terlalu berambisi untuk membunuhnya kembali, lelaki itu makan dan menghabiskan sekotak ayam sendiri. Wonwoo mengalah dan menyisakan setengah untuk lelaki itu, "Makanlah, kau tampaknya kelaparan."

"Hmm.."

Wajah Jongmin—ralat wajah Mingyu memerah hingga ke telinga, mungkinkah lelaki itu mabuk? Namun ia tidak mabuk ketika menghabiskan wine, apa dia lemah dengan Soju? "Jongmin-ssi? Jongmin?"

Bruk..

Dan Wonwoo harus mengalah untuk menggendong tubuh Mingyu yang jangkung itu ke kamarnya.

. . .

" _K—kajima.. kajima.. hyung.._ "

Wonwoo yang bersandar di sofa dan hampir memejamkan mata terbangun kembali, dengan langkah yang ditahan ia mendekati pasiennya tersebut. Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, pasiennya itu tidak berhenti bermimpi buruk. Dan mungkin ia baru sadar dari pengaruh alkoholnya, saat ini sudah tengah malam.

Ada saja yang dimimpikannya ketika tertidur, dan ketika ia terbangun tubuhnya diambil alih oleh kepribadiannya yang lain. Kasihan, walau bukan pikiran sadarnya yang mengendalikan, namun fisik yang diforsir terus-menerus pasti akan lelah. Dan ketika kepribadian lain lenyap, maka Kim Mingyu yang asli yang akan kelelahan.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih remot penghangat ruangan dan menyalakannya dalam suhu rendah, biar sedang musim panas tapi sepertinya udara hangat akan membuat laki-laki itu rileks. "Mingyu-ssi, bangunlah." Wonwoo menepuk bahunya pelan, takut akan mengejutkannya, dan takut itu bukan Mingyu. Tapi tubuh itu tetap bergerak gelisah, "Mingyu-ssi?"

" _Hyung… mianhae.._ "

Maaf?

Buat apa?

Memang Mingyu punya kakak sebelum ini? Lantas kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai ia meminta maaf pada kakaknya terus menerus? "Mingyu-ssi? Mingyu-ssi?!" panggil Wonwoo berulang-ulang hingga mata Mingyu terbuka sedikit. " _Gwaenchanayo?_ " tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

Laki-laki yang berbaring memegangi keningnya sendiri, "P—pusing," paraunya, ternyata benar itu Mingyu. Wonwoo buru-buru berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air hangat beserta vitamin di tangannya. Ia kembali secepat mungkin dan menemukan Mingyu yang terpejam kembali, "Ini, minum dulu. Dan maaf aku lancang, tapi kau punya jadwal esok hari."

Ia menyerahkan ponsel Mingyu dan menunjukkan pesan tadi, syukurlah bukan Jongmin yang membacanya. "Bisakah aku ikut acara esok hari, _hyung?_ " mata sipit Wonwoo melebar sedikit, baru kali ini ia mendengar pasien keparat ini memanggilnya ' _hyung_ ' biasanya juga dokter dan hei. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Mingyu-ssi. Jangan bebani pikiranmu, dan selalu pikirkan hal positif. Itu akan membuatmu tersugesti dan kepribadian lain mungkin takkan muncul, percayalah kau adalah Kim Mingyu. Bukan Seon Soonchan, Kim Jongmin, Song Gukjoo maupun yang lainnya."

Mingyu mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, namun tertahan lagi. Bayangan buruk mendadak muncul setiap kali ia akan mencoba terlelap, "Wonu _hyung.._ "

"Ya?"

"Tinggallah disini sampai besok,"

Oh hanya meminta tinggal rupanya.

Eh tunggu dulu, APA?! Menginap?!

Tangan Wonwoo meraba dahi Mingyu, memastikan ia tidak demam atau bagaimana. "Hei, kau Kim Mingyu kan? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya ini kepribadian yang lain," namun Mingyu menggeleng, menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari dahinya. "Aku Mingyu, tinggallah disini. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau aku sendirian, atau aku akan bilang pada dokter Park kalau kau menelantarkanku dan—"

"Hei! Apa-apaan! Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Sudah malam dan aku tidak menjamin ia sudah makan atau belum,"

Laki-laki tinggi yang masih berbaring itu berdecak keras, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa kali layar itu. Setelah nada sambung berakhir ia buru-buru membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,"Taehyung _hyung,_ kirimkan makanan untuk Jeon Jungkook di.. dimana alamatmu?"

"Apguejong.." belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan bicaranya, Mingyu telah memotongnya kembali. "Apguejong xx, lantai dua. Ya, jangan terlalu larut. _Bye!_ "

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung, sebegitu mudahnya Mingyu menyelesaikan urusan hanya dengan menghubungi relasinya. Mata sipitnya menghakimi tindakan Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam, sementara yang ditatap sendiri malah merasa seolah tidak bersalah. Posisi Wonwoo sebagai dokter benar-benar merugikan.

Tubuh Mingyu miring sedikit, "Kau—tidak akan pergi kan?" tanyanya pelan, tapi wajahnya masih searogan biasanya. "Tidak tuan Kim, kau tidurlah. Aku akan berjaga disini,"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya kembali, "Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa menarik kasur cadangan di bawah tempat tidur ini. Selamat malam, _hyung._ " Tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu sedang mengulum senyum misteriusnya. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu berhasil memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sudah benar-benar larut, dan Wonwoo terlelap tanpa ia sadari. Ia tidur dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di sisi ranjang Mingyu.

.

..

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati satu stel pakaian digantung di depan lemarinya, "Pakailah, kau syuting CF hari ini. Karena aku sedang tak banyak pekerjaan aku bisa mengantarmu," Wonwoo juga tampak rapi, beruntung ia selalu menyimpan pakaian cadangan di mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menimang ragu, lelaki tinggi itu mengenakan pakaiannya juga. Selera fashion Wonwoo tidak buruk, dan pakaian ini jelas pantas digunakannya untuk bepergian maupun syuting—kendati ia pasti mendapatkan pakaian sponsor disana. "Nanti aku akan _stay_ di mobil, teman-temanmu pasti akan curiga apabila melihat dokter yang mereka lihat di rumah sakit ada bersamamu terus."

Penjelasan Wonwoo hanya ia jawab dengan gumaman, ia masih mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan mentega rendah kalori dan memakannya. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh, kenapa Wonwoo tampak bersemangat menyuruhnya datang? Ia tahu ini mengenai karirnya, tapi dikeluarkan atau tidak ia tidak terlalu perduli. Toh ia masih bisa hidup berfoya-foya dengan uang yang ada di rekeningnya, toh orangtuanya kaya.

"Ah, sebelum kita berangkat. Ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan," Wonwoo menahan tubuh Mingyu, membuat lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya datar. "Apakah kau punya kakak laki-laki? Kandung?"

Lelaki itu langsung memberi sebuah gelengan, ia dibesarkan oleh orangtuanya meski ibu dan ayahnya bercerai. Tapi ia bebas tinggal di rumah kedua orangtuanya, karena keduanya sama-sama tidak berkeluarga kembali jadi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Lagipula ayahnya yang terlewat kaya masih bertanggungjawab soal finansialnya dan ibunya, juga jangan lupakan keberadaan pamannya.

"Tidak punya,"

"Tidak? Ini aneh,"

Alis Mingyu bertautan, apanya yang aneh? Ia hanya meraih kacama hitamnya dan mendahului Wonwoo keluar. Meninggalkan dokter yang masih terbengong-bengong, "Apa ia tidak ingat mengenai yang semalam? Lalu, siapa _hyung_ yang ia maksud?" pikirnya. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikan hal itu dan mengenakan kacamata bulatnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian setelah melalui perjalanan yang hening dan hanya ditemani lagu-lagu dari saluran radio, mobil Wonwoo berhenti di sebuah gedung tempat syuting dilaksanakan. Bukan gedung, lebih tepatnya _studio house_. Mingyu melirik mobil van yang biasa ia naiki sudah terparkir disana, teman-temannya pasti terkejut mengetahui ia akan datang.

Syukurlah luka di dahinya sudah mulai pudar sedikit, ditutupi dengan _concealer_ pasti akan samar. Dan luka di lehernya, bisa ditutupi dengan kerah jaket maupun kerah pakaiannya. "Mingyu-ssi, tanamkan bahwa kau adalah Kim Mingyu. Itu membantumu, percayalah padaku. Apabila kau merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil kau bisa langsung menghubungiku,"

"Aku mengerti.."

"Nomorku ada di panggilan nomor dua, lalu bila kau merasa tak bisa mengontrolnya larilah keluar, kalau kau lapar kau bisa bilang padaku, dan yang paling penting jangan tinggalkan—"

Mingyu memutuskan ocehan Wonwoo dengan sebuah ciuman di dahi, membuat sang dokter membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, kau seperti gadis remaja saja yang baru berhenti mengoceh ketika dicium. Apa aku harus menciummu terus?" dan Wonwoo harus menahan diri untuk tidak menusukkan pisau bedah ke bibir lelaki itu, untung saja Cuma di dahi—eh tidak ada untungnya sama sekali! Apa jangan-jangan di depannya ini sebenarnya Song Gukjoo heh?

Apa benar ini lelaki yang sama yang mengiba padanya dengan memanggilnya _hyung_ semalam? Apa benar? "Mukamu jelek sekali ketika kesal, jangan berakting seperti itu. Memang kau tidak pernah berciuman sepanjang masa huh?"

Memang tidak!

Dia kira Wonwoo sepertinya? Bebas ciuman di setiap musik video demi uang dan kepuasan penggemar? Separuh hidup ia habiskan untuk belajar bukannya bebas cium-mencium, "Kurasa aku menemukan cara membuatmu diam, kau bahkan masih tetap diam. Sudah ya, aku masuk, _bye!_ "

"Masuklah, aku kembali ke apartemen dulu." Setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar Wonwoo akhirnya menjawab, Mingyu terkekeh geli dan menutup pintu mobil Wonwoo. Setelah yakin Mingyu berada cukup jauh darinya, Wonwoo memukuli setir mobilnya tak berperasaan.

"Dasar sok tampan, kepribadian ganda sialan, pasien menyebalkan, raja iblis dari seluruh iblis di neraka, menyebalkaaann!"

Tiiinn!

Tanpa sadar ia malah menekan klakson mobilnya, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya, dan Wonwoo buru-buru menginjak pedal gas dan pergi dari tempat syuting itu untuk ke apartemennya sebentar.

Kalau dipikir sudah dua kali ia dicium oleh Mingyu, pertama ketika ia menjelma jadi Gukjoo, dan yang kedua malah si pemilik tubuh sendiri. Dasar lelaki mesum tak berperasaan!

Wonwoo memarkirkan mobilnya dan mencoba menghapus Mingyu dari pikiran, ia perlu mengemasi berkasnya dan mempelajari kepribadian Mingyu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam sembilan, adiknya pasti sudah pergi ke sekolahnya. Jungkook, adiknya yang tersayang, adik pintar dan serbabisa kebanggan orangtuanya.

Bukan berarti Wonwoo iri dan tidak dibanggakan, bukan begitu, maksudnya ia tahu orangtuanya pasti bangga dengan Jungkook mengingat sebagai seorang kakak saja ia bangga.

Ia menekan tombol sandi dan melangkah masuk, sebenarnya ia sedikit curiga mengapa sepatu Jungkook ada di rak dengan sepatu asing yang ada disana. Apa mungkin Jungkook berganti sepatu? Atau mungkin malah sekolahnya sedang libur? "Jungkookie?" panggilnya pelan, namun suara lirih seperti nafas yang ditahan dan suara decakan bibir mengganggu Wonwoo.

Si sulung Jeon itu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, dan membukanya dengan gerakan cepat. Dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar diluar dugaannya, bukannya melihat Jungkook belajar seperti biasa, yang ia lihat malah..

"Jungkook?!" pekiknya tak percaya, sang adik langsung mendorong sosok di depannya. " _H—Hyung,_ aku bisa jelaskan." Tapi akal sehat Wonwoo menolak mendengar segala penjelasan yang akan keluar dari bibir adiknya, bagi Wonwoo apa yang ia lihat sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Adik yang ia sayangi dan duduk di kelas akhir bukannya belajar malah membolos—Wonwoo tahu dia bolos karena masih pagi dan sudah lewat waktu masuk sekolah tapi Jungkook masih di kamarnya dengan seragam kuning sekolahnya, dan yang lebih parah lagi berciuman dengan seorang pria. Iya pria, yang Wonwoo yakin lebih tua dari adiknya itu.

Apa mungkin Wonwoo terlampau sibuk dan kurang perhatian dengan adiknya? Sehingga hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi.. bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada orangtuanya di Changwon? Apa Wonwoo harus memperketat pengawasannya pada Jungkook 24 jam seminggu? Apa ia harus menyerah pada kasus Mingyu?

"Kita bicara empat mata, dan maaf tuan asing kau keluar dari apartemenku!" usir Wonwoo, namun pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memasang tatapan tajam. Wajahnya tampan, Wonwoo akui itu, "Tidak. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas kejadian ini, kita bicara bertiga Wonwoo-ssi,"

Masalah apalagi ini?

Melihat adiknya dicium lelaki asing di bibir dan saling melumat jelas lebih buruk daripada dicium pasien kurangajar seperti Mingyu.

Bagaimana Wonwoo harus bersikap?

 **TBC**

 **Aku Cuma mau bilang aku kurang enak badan ditambah banyak tugas, jadi blm bisa update kilat. Aku harap kalian stay:)**

 **Dan boleh cerita? Agak kecewa sama bbrp carats eheheh. Sudahlah, aku lebih tua dr kebanyakan mereka harusnya aku yg dewasa bukan? Harusnya gaboleh kesal, tapi harus belajar dewasa. Hibur aku dong ihihi. tenang bukan kalian dari ffn atau twitter kok tenang aja wkwk.**

 **I'm super excited for their comeback, lagunya uji keren ihhh. Denger beberapa detik aja emesh mau denger lagi, dan hansol! Ya ampun Hansol! Kenapa ganteng bgt rambutnya dark gitu, dan lagunya! Deeep! Deepppp! Aku jatuh cinta, dia improve banget. Mungkin bener Hansol dulu dijelekin di SMTM tapi krn dia dijelekin gitu mungkin dia belajar terus biar bisa jadi tambah bagus, I know you can Hansol! You're a good rapper now.**

 **Dan asdfghjkl china line juga tambah ganteng, apalagi jun di seoul fashion week kmrn, damn! Hot! Hahaha tapi lucu dia keliatan kecil gitu barengan sama sumpit couple meanie, padahal dia kan tinggi hahaha. Kalau wonu, udah gausah dibahas, cintaaaaa kkk.**

 **Btw aku update ini gabisa berenti bersin, maaf banyak typo ya hahaha :") dan maaf nunda-nunda ngungkapin jati diri Mingyu. Btw, ada sisa slot satu kepribadian maunya aku jadiin kunci(?) atau kepribadian paling aneh, ada yang punya saran? Yang kreatif ya XD**

 **Last,** **review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 6338  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _What can heal me isn't strong medicine,_**

 ** _It's just love.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

"Kim Taehyung _imnida,_ asisten dari Kim Myungsoo—maksudku ayah dari Kim Mingyu, umurku dua puluh tiga tahun." Wonwoo diam, bahkan dia tidak berminat untuk memberikan minum pada laki-laki tersebut. Ternyata lelaki ini merupakan lelaki yang dihubungi oleh Mingyu semalam, apakah lelaki ini menginap di apartemennya sejak semalam?

"Kebetulan aku tinggal di lantai empat," Taehyung seolah menjawab pikiran Wonwoo, sementara ia hanya menoleh pada sang adik. "Aku mengenal adikmu sejak pertama kali kalian pindah, jadi itu bukan sekedar _one night stand._ Dan aku tidak menginap, hanya aku baru tahu kalau adik dari dokter yang merawat Mingyu merupakan Jungkook."

Semuanya rumit, tapi jelas mengetahui adiknya berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tua dari Wonwoo sendiri membuatnya pusing. "Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan dirimu padaku, tapi aku tidak ingin kau membawa dampak buruk untuk adikku. Kau jelas tahu adikku masih minor, dan kau menciumnya. Dan satu lagi, kau membuatnya bolos sekolah. Jadi, aku masih tetap butuh waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Jungkook,"

Taehyung melirik Wonwoo dengan mata sipitnya, jelas Wonwoo merupakan orang yang kolot dan susah diajak berdiskusi. "Wonwoo-ssi, Jungkook tidak bersalah. Jadi—"

"Maaf aku sibuk dan waktuku tidak banyak, pintu keluarnya ada disana."

Jungkook sendiri tidak membantah, ia hanya diam. Taehyung mengangguk dan menepuk pahanya sendiri, membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen itu. Setelah menutup pintu Wonwoo menatap adiknya, namun sang adik malah melangkah masuk kamar.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kita perlu bicara!" Wonwoo berkacak pinggang, "Aku ganti baju sebentar," lirihnya. Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya dan menghubungi sekolah Jungkook untuk memintakan izin, adiknya tidak boleh memiliki catatan alpha karena itu pasti mempengaruhinya untuk daftar di perguruan tinggi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook keluar dan Wonwoo duduk di seberangnya, "Kenapa kau bolos? Dan apa-apaan ini? Bukankah kau ingat orangtua kita punya aturan dilarang berpacaran sebelum lulus SMA? Dan yaampun, dari semua teman-teman perempuanmu yang cantik kenapa kau memilih seorang pria? Apa kita perlu pindah dari apartemen ini—"

" _Hyung,_ apa aku tidak boleh melakukan satu kesalahan saja?" Jungkook memotong perkataannya, Wonwoo diam. "Kalian bilang aku bisa melakukan apa saja, tapi apakah aku tidak boleh memiliki kekurangan? Aku juga manusia _hyung,_ dan apa jatuh cinta pada Tae- _hyung_ itu kesalahan?"

Baru kali ini, baru selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Wonwoo mendengar adiknya protes. Lihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lihat tatapan memohonnya, "Apa kau memiliki homophobia _hyung?_ Apa aku harus menjauh darimu? Apa karena kau dan Tae- _hyung_ aku jadi menjijikan?" bukan begitu maksud Wonwoo, hanya saja, semuanya tidak terasa benar.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tidak memberi respon apapun, Jungkook menatap kakaknya. "Jawab aku _hyung,_ " cicitnya.

Dan kakaknya itu masih tidak memberi jawaban, malahan berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. "Jangan lupa makan, belajar, lalu istirahat. Sepertinya _hyung_ tidak pulang lagi malam ini, satu hal lagi jangan ulangi perbuatanmu. _Hyung_ tidak akan menolerir kalau kau bolos lagi,"

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu benar-benar menjauh dari sofa, Wonwoo hanya meraih berkas-berkasnya saja lalu keluar dari apartemen mereka dan menutup pintunya dengan gerakan kencang. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah datar.

.

..

Ruangan Jungsoo saat ini benar-benar sudah bersih, lelaki itu akan berangkat dengan pesawat pukul tiga sore esok hari. Keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan gelar PhD benar-benar kuat, beruntung umurnya juga masih cukup muda. Hanya saja lelaki itu memeriksa barang-barangnya supaya tak ada yang tertinggal.

Dan ia malah ditahan oleh Jeon Wonwoo.

Jadi keduanya malah duduk sambil menikmati kopi dingin kaleng, kalau boleh dihitung Jungsoo hanya minum kopi instan sekali dalam sebulan, hidup sehat itu penting. "Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau yakin kau itu benar-benar seorang psikiater? Jawab aku sekarang,"

Wonwoo balas menatap Jungsoo, "Tentu saja _hyung,_ kau kira gelarku dan seragamku ini apa?" Jungsoo menunjuk seragam Wonwoo, "Menjadi psikiater bukan merupakan tentang gelar maupun seragam, tapi tentang ini.." Jungsoo menepuk dadanya, "Tentang bagaimana kita menerima dan mengobati orang lain sepenuh hati."

Lelaki itu memang telah mendengar segala tentang adik Wonwoo dari mulut dokter junior itu sendiri, "Aku ragu kau benar-benar paham tentang prinsip seorang dokter jiwa. Kau menolak menangani pasien berkepribadian ganda, kau punya phobia ruang sempit dan ketinggian, dan terakhir kau bahkan tak bisa menerima kalau adikmu jatuh cinta dengan lelaki. Lantas apa kau masih pantas menyandang dokter jiwa kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa menerima masalah-masalah tersebut?"

" _Sunbae—_ "

"Bahkan apabila kau menemukan seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada satwa liar saja harusnya kau menerima hal itu, benar bukan? Itu adikmu, kau tidak seharusnya menghakimi begitu saja dan melarangnya, adikmu bukan robot yang bisa diprogram sesuai keinginanmu. Dia manusia juga, dan harusnya kau tidak sedangkal itu,"

Pernyataan itu membuat Wonwoo diam, benar, harusnya ia tidak menghakimi seperti itu. Percuma dia punya pasien dan posisi yang menyenangkan di rumah sakit kalau ia tidak bisa menerapkannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, "Aku tak ingin mendengar kabar buruk selama aku di Swiss, aku bisa percaya padamu kan Jeon?"

Dengan berat Wonwoo mengangguk, "Baik _hyung._ " Keduanya berdiri, Jungsoo memasang senyum lembutnya dan menjabat tangan Wonwoo. "Semoga ketika aku kembali kita masih bisa berjumpa seperti saat ini, dan kau akan jadi dokter yang hebat. Mulai detik ini aku serahkan jabatan ketua departemen psikologi ke tanganmu,"

"Ye?!"

"Tidak ada protes, memang siapa lagi yang bisa aku serahi tanggung jawab? Si anak kemarin siang bernama Junhong itu belum selesai sidang, dokter Lee sibuk di rumah sakit sebelah, sementara dokter Junmyeon belum jelas kapan akan kembali dari Amerika. Jadi selamat atas jabatan barumu,"

Jungsoo meninggalkannya dengan senyuman, lelaki itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya dan membuat Wonwoo masih diam berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

. . .

 _Nama: Seon Soonchan_

 _Umur: 18 tahun_

 _Ciri: Dancer_

 _Sisi baik: Ceria, tidak terlalu membuat onar._

 _Sisi buruk: terlalu ceria dan terlalu enerjik._

 _Soonchan bukan kepribadian pertama yang muncul, namun berdasar apa yang aku selidiki mengenainya Soonchan adalah_ _mood maker_ _, akan muncul ketika Mingyu sedang kesal atau bersedih. Soonchan sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah teman-teman Mingyu yaitu; Seo Myungho, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Lee Chan. Teman baiknya di grup, mereka berteman mulai SMP. mungkin akibat persahabatan yang kuat tanpa sadar Mingyu menciptakan kepribadian ini di dalam dirinya. Tapi tidak ada teman grupnya yang tahu akan hal ini, terkadang kalau Soonchan muncul tanpa kendali mereka hanya menganggap Soonchan adalah Mingyu yang sedang mabuk._

Catatan di bawah biodata milik Soonchan yang ditulis oleh Jungsoo itu sedikit-banyak membantu Wonwoo, ia terus men _scroll file_ berbentuk pdf tersebut. Kemudian jemarinya bergerak menuju kursor dan memainkan video dari kamera cctv yang memuat video Soonchan yang kebetulan tertangkap kamera. Aneh juga, Mingyu tak bisa menari namun ketika menjadi Soonchan ia benar-benar hebat.

Kemudian tangannya beralih membuka _file_ yang lain, dengan nama 'Song Gukjoo' di dalamnya. Gambar wanita di pojok kanan atas halaman tersebut sepertinya tidak asing bagi Wonwoo.

 _Nama: Song Gukjoo_

 _Umur: 30 tahun_

 _Sisi baik: tidak ambisius, ramah._

 _Sisi buruk: Boros untuk makanan, lemah pada laki-laki tampan._

 _Gukjoo merupakan kepribadian yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh buruk, mungkin kepribadian ini akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kepribadian ini mulai muncul ketika Mingyu menjadi artis dan mengenal komedian Lee Gukjoo yang saat ini sudah tiada. Gukjoo sendiri keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu, dia adalah_ _pain killers_ _. Setiap Mingyu merasa tertekan maka Gukjoo lah yang mengambil alih rasa sakitnya, jadi keberadaannya sendiri sangat dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu. Juga apabila ia terlalu dikelilingi penggemar, maka Gukjoo yang akan muncul. Hubungan antar keduanya sebenarnya mutualisme, sama-sama menguntungkan. Di satu sisi Gukjoo bisa menyelamatkan Mingyu, dan di sisi lain Gukjoo senang kalau berada dengan teman-teman Mingyu yang tampan. Oh iya, dia juga merupakan aegyo-machine, hati-hati._

Kali ini malah ada video rekam hasil wawancara dokter Park dengan Gukjoo, isi wawancara tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ditulis oleh dokter Park. Hanya saja disana ruangannya berbeda, lebih mirip kamar pribadi daripada sebuah ruang dokter. Dan dari data video itu diambil enam bulan yang lalu, kalau Gukjoo mulai muncul ketika Mingyu menjadi artis, maka.. dari tanggal debutnya berarti kepribadian ini belum lama munculnya.

Wonwoo menyambungkan kabel _printer_ dengan laptopnya, memutuskan untuk mencetak data-data tersebut itu saja, daripada ia harus membukanya lewat laptop terus-menerus. Ada satu data terakhir yang belum ia buka, dokter Jeon itu menghela nafasnya, mempersiapkan diri membuka data berjudul 'Kim Jongmin' itu. Ia rasa data itu tidak akan baik isinya.

Dengan ragu lelaki berambut hitam itu membuka data tersebut.

 _Nama: Kim Jongmin_

 _Umur: 23 tahun_

 _Sisi baik: -_

 _Sisi buruk: Kekerasan, pembunuh._

 _Kim Jongmin terlalu membenci Kim Mingyu, tidak jelas asal kepribadian ini, sudah muncul sedari Mingyu menginjak masa pubertas. Aku tidak berhasil melakukan riset apapun padanya, jadi ini tugasmu._

" _Mwo?!_ Cuma segini saja?" setelah lembar milik Jongmin selesai dicetak Wonwoo memandangi kertas itu tanpa berkedip, "Ha.. pak tua itu sedang mencandaiku pasti, dia bilang 'apa arti seorang psikiater' di depan wajahku. Padahal dia sendiri yang tak tahu prosedurnya, haruskah aku bilang walaupun ada pasien yang memiliki tujuh puluh identitas dia tetap harus mencari rekam data medik pasien satu-persatu, ah _micheosseo micheosseo(it's crazy, crazy)_ aku akan mengejarnya sampai Swiss."

"Kau sedang apa?"

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara tersebut, ia lupa ia sedang ada di rumah Jungsoo dan Mingyu sudah pulang syutingnya. Buru-buru Wonwoo menyembunyikan data-data tadi di balik punggungnya, "Sedang—memeriksa data pasienku,"

Yang lebih tinggi mendengus, dengan tangan panjangnya ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dari balik punggung Wonwoo. "Ya! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, kembalikan data-datanya!" Tapi Mingyu malah membaca data-data tersebut dengan santai, "Benar kan, semuanya tentangku."

"Kadar percaya dirimu itu harus dikurangi, aku belum selesai mencetak data pasien lain." Wonwoo merebut kertas-kertas itu kembali dan memasukkannya dalam map kertas berwarna kuning. "Seperti kau punya pasien lain saja, _seonsaengnim._ " Ejek Mingyu, Wonwoo mendelik lebar, "Ada banyak pasienku!"

"Kalau banyak, kau tidak mungkin setiap hari menghampiriku bahkan sampai meninggalkan rumah sakitmu itu."

Mendengar itu Wonwoo memilih tidak menjawab, benar juga, harusnya ia pura-pura sibuk saja di rumah sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hidup di Korea Selatan dengan angka kebahagiaan yang sedikit di atas rata-rata, dan pekerjaannya adalah dokter jiwa. Akan mustahil kalau ada orang gila yang datang setiap harinya.

Tapi kalau ia mengaku maka pemuda hitam itu akan senang bisa mengejeknya, sial. Jadi ia memutuskan menatap Mingyu, berniat membalas segala ejekannya. Tapi ia malah melihat rambut lelaki itu yang masih basah, bahkan masih ada air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Sepertinya ia baru mandi, dan menghapus _make up_ nya. Bukan masalah sih, Wonwoo sudah sering menatap wajah polos Mingyu tanpa riasan, baginya tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin itu mengapa Mingyu mendapat julukan 'tampan sejak lahir' padahal tidak juga sih.

"Yaampun, jahitanmu terluka." Wonwoo menatap dahi Mingyu yang terdapat bekas jahitan kecil, ia pun langsung meraih perlengkapan medisnya dan menyuruh Mingyu duduk di atas sofa. "Apa kau akan menjahit ulang?" tanyanya penasaran. "Tidak perlu, hanya terluka sedikit tapi tidak terbuka. Lagipula bagaimana bisa terluka? Dokter Cho sudah mematikan jahitannya, memang kenapa?"

"Tadi aku menghapus riasan untuk menutupi luka ini ketika mandi sedikit keras jadi seperti itulah. _Anni,_ kau kan bukan dokter bedah. Aku takut kau melakukan yang macam-macam," perkataan itu membuat Wonwoo menjitaknya, "Biar Cuma dokter jiwa aku ini tetap dokter, aku bisa kalau sekedar menjahit seperti itu." Mingyu terkekeh, tidak terlalu berminat membalas Wonwoo.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Mingyu duduk dan bersandar di senderan sofa, sementara Wonwoo duduk di atas kursi yang membuat ia lebih tinggi dari pasiennya tersebut. Kondisi yang jarang karena Mingyu itu terlalu tinggi, "Kau memandangiku terus, pasti aku sangat tampan. Nikmati waktumu berada sedekat ini dengan _visual_ grup terkenal sepertiku,"

Suara decakan dihasilkan oleh Wonwoo, "Sifat congkakmu itu tidak pernah berubah ya. Ah _keundae,_ kau mengenal Kim Taehyung bukan? Orang seperti apa dia itu?" Mingyu meringis ketika Wonwoo menempelkan kapas alkohol ke lukanya, "Taehyung _hyung_? Dia salah satu asisten ayahku yang menemani sejak aku kecil, ayahnya adalah orang kepercayaan ayah dan karena umur kami sebaya jadi kami saling mengenal. Kurasa dia cukup baik, menyenangkan, dan dapat dipercaya. Memang kenapa kau suka dengannya?"

Dengan sengaja Wonwoo makin menekan kapas alkohol itu ke luka di dahi Mingyu, "Ahkk! Yak!" protesnya, "Suka-suka, mudah sekali kau bilang seperti itu. Semua ini gara-gara dirimu! Coba malam itu kau biarkan aku pulang dan tak menyuruh Taehyung-ssi datang kesana, aku pasti takkan mendapati adikku bolos sekolah dan berciuman dengannya. Tanggung jawab, hubunganku dan adikku memburuk."

Wonwoo membuang kapas itu ke kantong sampah dan membereskan peralatannya setelah menutup luka Mingyu dengan perban, "Dokter Jeon! Kau marah? Ya!" Mingyu meneriaki punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh, namun tak dapat balasan apa-apa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengekori dokter tersebut hingga ke ruang tengah.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan adikmu berciuman dengannya? Kau bilang adikmu seumuran denganku, itu berarti tahun ini dia harus ikut ujian KSAT bukan? Sejenius apapun dia, pasti adikmu depresi juga. Keberadaan Taehyung mungkin bisa menyemangatinya, heol adikmu pasti menderita punya kakak ketinggalan zaman sepertimu."

"Jangan menceramahiku, aku lebih tahu adikku daripada dirimu Kim Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu diam, kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara kembali. "Terserah kau saja dokter, tapi kalau kau mau dengar saranku. Temui adikmu dan hibur dia, itu akan memberinya semangat. KSAT sudah tinggal seminggu lagi, kau pasti tahu bukan kalau tekanan pikiran itu tidak baik?"

Benarkah ini salahnya?

Benarkah ia harus mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja?

Benarkah ia harus belajar menerima seperti yang dikatakan dokter Park dan Mingyu?

Mingyu mendengus mendapati Wonwoo malah melamun, "Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna tahu, kau pernah bilang kau benci gelap ruang sempit dan ketinggian. Aku punya masalah dengan kepribadianku, dan hanya karena adikmu mencintai laki-laki bukan berarti ia adalah orang paling buruk di dunia. Temui dia,"

"Baik, aku akan menemuinya. Tapi jangan samakan adikku dengan dirimu yang mudah mencium orang ketika kau ingin," alis tebal Mingyu bertautan, "Aku? Mencium siapa?"

Giliran Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jangan sok polos Kim, kau menciumku kemarin pagi!" tapi Mingyu malah memasang wajah polos. "Aku? Tidak tuh!"

Mingyu berkacak pinggang, tidak terima dituduh dengan hal yang tidak ia lakukan sama sekali. Wonwoo berdiri dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Hah, benar. Mana ada penjahat yang mengaku. Perlu aku ingatkan kalau kau menciumku di dahi kemarin pagi sebelum syuting?"

"Aku-tidak-melakukannya."

"Kau melakukannya!"

" _Annio!_ "

"Kau melakukannya! Hah sudahlah, berdebat dengan orang gila."

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang aku apa tadi?"

"Hei lelaki dua meter, kalau kau punya urusan denganku yang merupakan seorang psikiater, maka kejiwaanmu terganggu. Itu artinya kau juga gila," tolong tahan Mingyu untuk tidak mencelupkan Wonwoo di akuarium kaca milik dokter Park. "Terserah, yang jelas aku tidak menciummu. _Well,_ mungkin bukan aku tapi kalau Song Gukjoo aku tidak tahu lagi."

Kalau digambarkan dalam sebuah film kartun mungkin saat ini ada efek petir yang menyambar Wonwoo, Song Gukjoo? "Y—Ya, _keundae.._ " ia terbata, Mingyu sepertinya bisa membaca situasi tersebut kemudian tertawa keras. "Kau dicium Song Gukjoo lagi? Hahaha, dia memang begitu, sudah biasa menyamar jadi diriku."

"Tapi.. kan pagi itu kau masih jadi dirimu,"

"Gukjoo _nuna_ kadang tak perlu alasan untuk muncul,"

"Kau benar-benar lebih mirip orang kerasukan."

. . .

"Kenapa kembali ke rumah sakit lebih awal?"

Junhong tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, "Iseng saja. Lagipula ada jeda waktu bagiku sebelum wisuda, _hyung_ sendiri sudah selesai mengurus Mingyu-ssi?" tanyanya, mendapat balasan berupa gelengan dari seniornya itu. "Belum, malahan aku tak dapat info apa-apa. Kalau begitu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak ada bukan?"

Yang bermarga Choi itu menepuk bahunya berusaha menguatkan, "Akan berusaha aku bantu kalau aku benar-benar sudah jadi dokter resmi." Wonwoo tertawa, "Membantu apa? Dia tanggung jawabku, ya setidaknya aku punya pasien untuk ditangani. Kau tangani saja yang lain oke, sudah ya aku dipanggil untuk rapat ketua departemen dulu."

Mata Junhong melebar, " _H—Hyung!_ Kau sudah naik jadi ketua departemen? Wah _daebak!_ Kalau begitu kau akan rapat dengan direktur Choi Siwon? Hah, keren sekali kau ini." Wonwoo membalasnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk tanda damai, "Sudah ya!"

Ia menuju ke ruangan rapat yang ada di lantai satu, sedikit terkejut juga beberapa perawat mendorong katil pasien dengan gerakan cepat menuju ruang UGD. Wonwoo memandangi suster-suster itu masuk dan menutup pintu UGD dengan cepat, menyisakan laki-laki yang berdiri menatap pintu tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. "O—Oh, tuan!" sapanya.

Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju ke arah lelaki itu, kebetulan ruang rapat tak jauh dari ruang UGD dan ini belum saatnya dimulai. "Wonwoo-ssi?" orang itu memanggilnya, "Senang berjumpa kembali, ada apa anda berdiri di depan unit gawat darurat begini? Apa pasien yang tadi itu kerabat anda—err maaf aku tak sempat menanyakan nama anda kemarin,"

"Seungcheol, namaku Choi Seungcheol." Ternyata orang yang hampir Wonwoo tabrak kapan hari bernama Seungcheol, lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kaos berkerah v putih polos dan celana denim yang robek di bagian lutut. "Anak atasanku—dia sekarang jadi atasanku sih, tiba-tiba demam tinggi pagi ini. Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah, jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Seungcheol menyampaikan penjelasan itu dengan nada yang cukup datar namun Wonwoo dapat mengetahui sedikit rasa sedih disana, "Jangan khawatir, perawat dan dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Anda duduklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu. Aku harus rapat dengan ketua departemen dan direktur, sampai jumpa!"

Setelah membungkukkan badannya Wonwoo berlari menuju ke ruangan rapat, dari belakang dokter Cho merangkulnya, ternyata menjadi seorang ketua departemen itu seperti ini rasanya. Sungguh berbeda, ia dapat melihat dokter Bae Joohyun dari departemen bedah plastik masuk juga bersamanya.

"Selamat datang,"

Lelaki itu adalah paman Mingyu sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya. Dengan tuxedo warna abu-abu dan rambut berpotongan rapi, lelaki itu tampak sangat berkarisma ketika memimpin rapat seperti ini. Ada juga bagian prasarana rumah sakit sekaligus bagian pengatur dana yang duduk bersamaan dengan mereka. "Aku tidak penyangka, perkembangan CS dalam satu tahun ini begitu pesat. Bahkan kita sudah masuk ke dalam peringkat lima rumah sakit terbaik di Korea, sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa. Padahal rumah sakit ini awalnya hanya aku khususkan sebagai rumah sakit sumbangan saja, namun tak disangka kepercayaan masyarakat cukup tinggi rupanya,"

Ucapan Siwon disambut oleh tepuk tangan peserta rapat, mereka melakukan presentasi mengenai progres dan kendala yang dialami tiap departemen. Serta rencana pembangunan gedung baru sekaligus peningkatan fasilitas yang diharap tidak akan mengganggu kenyamanan pasien. Juga bagaimana pelayanan harus disama ratakan dan tidak fokus pada pasien VIP saja.

Rapat itu berjalan sekitar satu setengah jam tanpa hambatan berarti, setelah presentasi dari Lee Junho selaku badan keuangan selesai maka rapat tersebut berakhir juga. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian, senang bekerja bersama para ahli seperti anda sekalian yang duduk di hadapan saya. Selamat siang,"

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingat akan Mingyu yang mengigau di malam itu, ia buru-buru bangkit dan berniat mengejar Siwon. "Siwon-ssi! Siwon-ssi, apa ada waktu?" ia berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria itu, pria tinggi dan tampan itu menoleh. Sekilas terlihat bingung dan membaca _nametag_ yang ada di jas dokter Wonwoo. "Ah, Jeon Wonwoo _imnida._ Aku adalah dokter penanggung jawab keponakan anda Kim Mingyu, kalau anda belum tahu kasusnya dialihkan pada saya oleh dokter Park."

"Ah.. jadi kau dokter muda berbakat itu, _kamsahamnida_ Wonwoo-ssi, maaf kalau kasus Mingyu sedikit merepotkan." Wonwoo tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, sudah merupakan tanggung jawab saya sebagai dokter. Ah tapi.."

Alis Siwon bertautan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, "Apakah Mingyu-ssi punya kakak laki-laki?"

Brukk!

" _J—Joisonghamnida,_ "

Keduanya menoleh, bahkan Wonwoo belum mendengar jawaban dari Siwon. Dan ia malah mendapati suster Han menabrak laki-laki, eh tunggu dulu bukankah itu Choi Seungcheol? Sedang apa Seungcheol berdiri di depan _vending machine_ itu? Mata Wonwoo beralih dari Seungcheol dan menatap Siwon, tampaknya lelaki itu malah menatap Seungcheol lama.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Mengapa Wonwoo merasakan ada atmosfer yang janggal berada di antara dua laki-laki ini? "Anda mengenal Seungcheol-ssi?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, "Tidak." Wonwoo tampak bingung, "Maksudku Mingyu tidak punya kakak laki-laki, dan Seungcheol adalah kerabatku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa Seungcheollie, Wonwoo-ssi."

"A—Ah, ye, sampai jumpa."

Siwon tampak melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi ia menepuk bahu Seungcheol sekilas. Wonwoo tentu tidak dapat mengabaikan hal itu, kerabat? Kerabat seperti apa? Apa Seungcheol juga merupakan keponakan dari Siwon seperti Mingyu? Tidak mengejutkan karena Seungcheol sendiri tinggal di apartemen mewah, atau yang lebih buruk apa Seungcheol anak rahasia Siwon?

Hah.. tidak mungkin, Siwon bukan merupakan orang yang seperti itu kan? Pasti ada benang merah yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua, pasti ada. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar perbincangan kalian." Gumam Seungcheol, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mengenai pasienku."

Lelaki di depan Wonwoo tampak menimbang, "Kalau boleh tahu memang pasienmu menderita apa sampai kau harus bertanggung jawab atasnya?" Wonwoo memasukkan lembaran uang lima ribu Won ke _vending machine_ tersebut dan menekan minuman kaleng yang ia inginkan. "D.I.D, bahasa lainnya kepribadian ganda atau gangguan identitas disosiatif."

Entah Wonwoo menyadarinya atau tidak, namun Seungcheol baru saja merubah ekspresinya. Tetapi lelaki itu cepat-cepat mengatur ekspresinya kembali, "Kepribadian ganda? Kasus yang cukup langka ya rupanya," Wonwoo mengangguk dua kali, "Begitulah. Aku juga belum terlalu berpengalaman, tapi manusia tidak boleh mudah menyerah bukan?"

Seandainya saja Seungcheol tahu bagaimana mati-matiannya Wonwoo menolak kasus tersebut, "Ini minumlah, kau pasti haus." Wonwoo mengulurkan kaleng susu cokelat pada Seungcheol, dan mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu di depan UGD. Lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membuka tutup kaleng tersebut.

Benar, sedari tadi ia belum makan dan minum apapun. Wonwoo peka juga, "Bagaimana keadaan atasanmu itu?" tanya Wonwoo. "Mereka bilang akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap. Tapi menunggu hasil tes darahnya keluar dulu, apakah benar _typhus_ atau masih gejala saja, atau bisa saja demam berdarah."

"Ah.. penyakit yang tak menyenangkan di musim panas seperti ini. Dia pasti terlampau sibuk, kau harus memantau kesehatannya. Jangan lupa perhatikan asupan pola makannya," Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk, "Dia pacarmu ya? Kau terlihat khawatir sekali."

"B—Bukan, Jeonghan itu—"

"Jadi namanya Jeonghan.."

Wonwoo menggoda Seungcheol yang saat ini sudah diwarnai raut merah, lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Mereka berbincang hingga perawat membuka ruang UGD dan memindahkan Jeonghan ke ruang inap setelah hasil labnya keluar. Ternyata benar lelaki cantik itu menderita _typhus_ sehingga harus dirawat inap untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Kemudian Wonwoo baru ingat kalau ia memiliki janji dengan adiknya, "Seungcheol-ssi, maaf tak bisa menemani lagi. Aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa!" Seungcheol tersenyum maklum dan berjalan mengikuti perawat-perawat tadi. Sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar pergi, ia memandangi dokter itu lama.

'Bagaimana bisa.. kepribadian ganda..'

. . .

Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di depan gedung megah itu, memang sih terlalu awal karena bel harusnya masih tiga menit lagi. Tapi Wonwoo sengaja, ia ingin menjemput adiknya lebih awal. Semua atribut kedokterannya sudah ia simpan di dalam mobil, dan ia hanya memakai kemeja santai dengan lengan 3/4 dan celana jeans biru muda.

Bel akhirnya berdering, tak perlu berapa lama menunggu Wonwoo memandangi adiknya keluar dari _hall_ sekolah dan berjalan melewati lapangan menuju gerbang. Adiknya itu tidak setinggi Mingyu dan badannya hanya sedikit lebih kekar dibanding Wonwoo, tapi baginya, adiknya itu selalu tampak lebih mencolok dibanding yang lain. Dilihat dari belakang dan berada diantara ribuang orangpun Wonwoo yakin masih akan mengenalinya.

"Kookie!" panggilnya keras, beberapa siswa—umumnya siswi—menoleh mendengar sapaan kelewat akrab dan imut itu, Jungkook sendiri diam, ia yang terbiasa melangkah dengan wajah lurus ke depan menoleh sedikit ke arah gerbang. Benar, kakaknya ada disana. " _Hyung?_ " panggilnya sedikit tidak percaya, sudah dua hari kakaknya tidak pulang, bahkan tidak memberi kabar.

Biasanya kakaknya itu ketika marah akan bertahan lama tapi dia sendiri yang mengirim pesan maaf, makanya Jungkook tidak berani mendahului. Wonwoo terkekeh memandangi siswi-siswi yang menatap Jungkook seperti menatap malaikat, rupanya ketenaran Jungkook naik drastis semenjak ia jadi senior.

" _Aigoo,_ adik _hyung_ yang tampan! Ayo pulang," ajaknya, beberapa perempuan bahkan ada yang sampai berhenti. Mengagumi kakak beradik Jeon itu, mereka kira Cuma Jungkook yang tampan, tapi kakaknya juga. Gen mereka benar-benar baik, Jungkook melepaskan lengan Wonwoo yang merangkul pundaknya pelan. "Ah _hyung_ jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah disini,"

Tentu saja, Jungkook kan kelas senior. Dua kali dapat predikat murid teladan se-SOPA, mantan ketua organisasi sekolah, anggota klub basket, anggota band dengan suara yang super indah, jago menari, otak cemerlang. Masa diperlakukan seperti anak TK oleh kakaknya? Bisa hancur segala citra keren yang ia ciptakan di sekolah, "Hft, kau ini. Baikkk anak keren, ayo naik."

Setelah mengenakan sabuk pengamannya Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, seperti biasa karena keduanya terlahir sebagai orang yang tidak terlalu suka keributan mereka tidak menciptakan obrolan apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi Jungkook terkejut sedikit ketika kakaknya berbelok ke arah restauran pizza cepat saji, dan mau tak mau ikut turun ketika kakaknya berhenti.

Jungkook melepas blazer sekolahnya dan hanya menggunakan kemeja seragam warna putih polos, lalu masuk dan duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. "Kenapa mukamu kaget begitu? _Hyung_ sedang tak sibuk jadi bisa menemanimu, kau kan suka pizza, ayo pesan." Karena masih belum berhasil menebak apa maksud kakaknya ia menurut saja ketika disuruh pesan.

" _Mianhae._ " Jungkook mendongak, "Aku harusnya tak langsung menghakimi seperti itu, tanpa sadar aku pasti melukaimu bukan? Maaf, aku hanya merasa aku bukan kakak yang baik kemarin. Tapi ternyata, dengan bersikap seperti itu malah yang membuatku jadi tidak baik. Aku harusnya ada bersamamu dan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, percuma saja profesiku sebagai dokter kalau menangani masalah adikku saja aku tak mampu."

Wonwoo berkata sambil menatap lurus ke arah Jungkook, sementara adiknya malah menggoyangkan gelas colanya tanpa semangat. " _Hyung.._ kecewa padaku ya?" tanya Jungkook pelan, "Pada awalnya, tapi _hyung_ ingat. _Hyung_ pernah gagal berkali-kali sebelum jadi dokter, pernah salah mendiagnosis pasien juga, dan kesalahan lain. Dan perkataan dokter Park kemarin membayang di pikiranku, kau bukan robot Kookie. Aku tak bisa memprogrammu sesuai apa yang aku inginkan, kau manusia, kau boleh melakukan kesalahan asal memperbaiki kesalahan itu."

"Sekarang dengarkan _hyung,_ kau tak perlu selalu menjadi yang terbaik pada segala hal. Kau harus bisa fokus, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, dan tinggalkan apa yang menurutmu tak kau sukai. Berhenti menganggap bahwa kau adalah adik sempurna, tidak, kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Yang berhak menentukan jalanmu adalah kau sendiri, kami hanya berhak mengarahkan. Dan.. pilih jurusan yang benar-benar kau sukai, kau tak boleh menyesal setelah memilihnya. Jangan memilih jadi dokter hanya karena kakakmu adalah dokter, jangan memilih hukum hanya karena _eomma_ ingin punya anak jaksa. Semua ada di tanganmu,"

Sepertinya baru kali ini Jungkook mendengar kakaknya menasehatinya empat mata dengan panjang dan begitu terbuka, Jungkook sedikit senang. Akhirnya kakaknya membuka hatinya, " _G—Gumawo hyung.._ " dan kakaknya itu mengacak rambut adiknya gemas, "Tidak usah seperti itu. Ayo makan!"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk semangat dan menyuapkan potongan pizza ke mulutnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan berdua di luar dengan kakaknya seperti ini. "Ah _keundae,_ aku masih penasaran. Apa yang kau suka dari Taehyung-ssi, dia bahkan lebih tua dariku. Bukankah dia juga terlihat sedikit.. aneh?"

"Rahasia, kalau kuberitahu nanti _hyung_ bisa suka."

"Hei.. tidak bakal. Aku tidak suka dengan yang aneh begitu, bukan tipeku. Huh, itu seperti menikah dengan pasienku sendiri, menyeramkan." Jungkook terbahak, kakaknya itu selalu menolak cerita yang menggambarkan bahwa dokter dan pasien bisa jatuh cinta. Tentu saja Wonwoo menolak pasiennya kan orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa, mana mungkin mereka akan menikah?

.

..

"Gyu."

Mingyu mengusir Dokyeom yang berusaha membangunkannya dengan tendangan kakinya, untungnya Dokyeom itu sigap menghindar. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tidur di saat seperti ini sih? Kau tidak dengar Soonyoung _hyung_ dan Seungkwan berbicara sudah seperti macan lepas dari kandang begitu?"

"Satu-satunya yang berisik itu kau Lee Seokmin." Gerutu Mingyu sambil tetap terpejam, mereka menunggu giliran selanjutnya untuk _take_ video. Ketika yang lain bercanda atau makan, Mingyu malah tidur dan menselonjorkan kakinya di atas sofa, padahal sofa itu lebih pendek daripada tubuhnya jadi kakinya sampai harus terjulur keluar sofa. "Jangan tidur dengan posisi leher tertekuk begitu, jahitanmu itu bahaya." Jisoo mengingatkan.

Perkataan itu membuat Mingyu membuka mata dan mengatur ulang posisi berbaringnya, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih bisa sampai bunuh diri di acaramu sendiri begitu? Bosan hidup?" Dokyeom penasaran, pertanyaannya membuat Junhui mendekat juga. "Iya, aku juga penasaran. Kenapa?"

Malahan sekarang ia dikerubungi rekan-rekan grupnya seolah dia adalah badut festival, "Ah.. kalian, tidak bisa ya kalau tidak mengganggu waktu tidurku?" tanyanya ketus, teman-temannya sih sudah biasa. "Sudah kubilang alasannya rahasia, lagipula aku masih ada disini kan. Jadi aku tidak berminat mati, anggap saja aku sedang kerasukan begitu,"

Seungkwan mencibir tak terima, kemudian Soonyoung buka suara. "Kemarin aku, Jisoo _hyung,_ Chan, dan Myungho jalan-jalan dekat sungai Han. Sepertinya aku melihatmu dengan dokter yang dijumpai Jisoo _hyung_ di rumah sakit, dia siapamu?" tanya Soonyoung ingin tahu, "Dia itu.." Mingyu menutup mulutnya, tentu masalah mengenai penyakitnya tak boleh sampai ke grupnya bukan? Apalagi mereka ada di lokasi syuting seperti ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kami hanya makan bersama." Jawab Mingyu kalem. "Makan bersama? Wah! Aneh!" Seungkwan yang sudah terlahir sebagai penyebar gosip bersorak-sorak, Mingyu mendengus masih berupaya memejamkan matanya. "Jangan aneh-aneh lain kali, sampai promosi solomu dihentikan dan masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang begitu." Nasihat Hansol sok-sokan jadi member yang dewasa.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, dengan mata terpejam Mingyu meraba kantong celananya. " _Yeobboseyyo?_ " sapanya. " _Hei Kim! Aku lupa bicara denganmu, hari ini mobilku masuk bengkel. Dan aku rasa aku perlu memberi adikku waktu privasi untuk belajar, kau bisa jemput aku di rumah sakit tidak?_ "

Mingyu menjauhkan layar ponselnya, nama dokter Jeon tertulis disana. "Tapi syutingku baru selesai pukul delapan, apa tidak apa-apa menunggu?" tanyanya. " _Tenang saja, aku kan menunggu di rumah sakit. Aku tunggu ya, terima kasih!_ " Mingyu membalas dengan gumaman, Kim? Enak saja memanggil dengan nama marga saja. Kemana sifat formal dokter itu yang memanggilnya 'Mingyu-ssi' setiap hari?

"Dari dokter?" tanpa sadar Mingyu mengangguk menjawab kata-kata Myungho, "Kau kencan ya?!" Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Hei! Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti karena ada penata rias masuk ke ruang tunggu, "Syuting kita harus cepat berakhir, jadi mari bersiap-siap. Sebelum jam delapan harus sudah selesai karena akan ada pemadaman listrik total di kota,"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Jisoo terkejut, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh penata rias tersebut. "Baik semuanya bersiap-siap ya,"

. . .

"Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan, salam kenal, aku—kenalan Seungcheol _hyung,_ " Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya, Jeonghan yang masih terbaring dengan baju rumah sakit dan infus di tangannya menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Abaikan saja Jeonghan, dia ini dokter yang aneh."

Tapi Jeonghan tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Wonwoo, "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dari departemen psikologi. Maaf harus mengganggu di jam besuk seperti ini," gumam Wonwoo. "Tidak apa-apa kok," Jeonghan berusaha terduduk namun Wonwoo buru-buru menahan bahunya. "Berbaring saja dulu,"

Mereka bertiga berbincang cukup canggung pada awalnya, tetapi karena ada Seungcheol di antara mereka, pembicaraan mereka mulai lebih santai. "Seungcheol bilang kau pemilik kedai ramen, benarkah? Boleh aku tahu dimana tempatnya? Aku suka sekali dengan ramen,"

"Begitulah, tidak jauh dari pusat kota, tapi cukup ramai. Makanya pasti akan sedikit susah karena aku sakit begini," jawab Jeonghan lemah, "Jangan seperti itu Jeonghan-ssi, kau tetap harus istirahat. Pegawaimu pasti bisa menggantikan, jangan memikirkan hal lain. Kalau kondisimu membaik dengan cepat dalam sepuluh hari saja kau mungkin sudah bisa keluar,"

Jeonghan tersenyum sedikit, tangannya meraih remot televisi dan menyalakannya. Salurannya langsung menampilkan acara berita, tapi Seungcheol malah memandanginya. " _Arasseo,_ akan kuganti." Jawab Jeonghan seolah paham, Wonwoo tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan yang jelas lelaki cantik itu mengganti salurannya ke acara hiburan.

Perawat masuk dan menyerahkan _tray_ berisi makanan untuknya, setelah menerima suntikan lagi Jeonghan pun tertidur. Seungcheol yang akan menginap hari ini, tetapi ia mengajak Wonwoo keluar dulu agar tak mengganggu Jeonghan. Keduanya melangkah sampai lobi dan duduk di ruang tunggu.

Menatap layar televisi yang ada disana dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, Wonwoo memperhatikan sepatu yang ia kenakan. "Kenapa kau minta Jeonghan mengganti saluran televisinya?" tanyanya penasaran, "Aku tidak terlalu suka berita, mungkin karena aku ini mantan narapidana haha,"

Mata rubah Wonwoo memicing, "Seungcheol-ssi.." Seungcheol mendongak, "Saat aku kecil aku sudah jadi narapidana, mungkin itu kenapa aku tidak suka berita. Kau pasti terkejut, kau takut padaku ya? Hah seharusnya aku tak cerita, jangan bilang Jeonghan ya.. dia Cuma tahu kalau aku tidak suka tapi tidak tahu alasanku,"

Apalagi ini.. batin Wonwoo bingung, Seungcheol terlihat terlalu baik-baik saja untuk jadi seorang mantan narapidana. Apalagi dia orang kaya, jelas kemungkinan ia punya catatan kriminal harusnya sangat kecil bukan?

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Catatan kriminalmu.. apa yang membuat kau pernah ditahan?" Seungcheol mengulum senyum, tapi lesung pipinya tetap terlihat. Lihat bukan, wajahnya yang tampan bisa menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini punya catatan kriminal? "Kalau Wonwoo-ssi tahu, kau mungkin tidak ingin mengenalku kembali Wonwoo-ssi. Biarkan aku dan pihak-pihak itu yang mengetahuinya,"

Mungkin benar Seungcheol ingin melindungi privasinya, jadi Wonwoo tidak membuka perkataan. Lagipula ia tidak bisa kemana-mana saat ini, jam kerjanya sudah habis dan ia hanya perlu menunggu Mingyu datang menjemputnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa ada percakapan di antara mereka.

Blam!

Sontak terdengar beberapa pekikan panik dari lobi utama rumah sakit itu, Wonwoo mengejang, bagaimana bisa listrik mati secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini? Tangannya meraba-raba bangku rumah sakit yang ia duduki sampai sepertinya ia tak sengaja menyentuh lutut Seungcheol. "Wonwoo-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol bingung, meski pencahayaan minim ia masih bisa melihat tangan Wonwoo yang bergetar sedikit.

"Jadi benar ya akan ada pemadaman listrik jam delapan tepat," gumam Seungcheol, Wonwoo terkejut. Jadi itu mengapa ketua tadi bilang untuk tidak melakukan operasi di atas pukul setengah delapan malam, tapi ia yang merasa tak punya pekerjaan malam ini malah santai saja dan tak tahu alasan dibalik larangan tersebut adalah pemadaman listrik. "Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Kenapa listriknya belum menyala.. kenapa mereka tidak menyalakan _genset_ nya?" suara Wonwoo begitu pelan, "Kau takut kegelapan?" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Seungcheol merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

Beruntung baterai ponselnya masih cukup penuh, ia menyalakan senter dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke dekat Wonwoo. Ia juga menyambungkan _headset_ nya dan memasangkan benda tersebut ke telinga Wonwoo.

 _Kom semariga, Han chi beyiso_

 _Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom_

 _Appa gommun tungtunghae_

 _Eomma gommun nal shinhae_

 _Aegi gommun nabul gwiyowo_

 _Hishuk hishuk charhanda._

Wonwoo membatu, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu tiga beruang ini. Nadanya yang ceria dan dinyanyikan dengan suara kekanakan itu sesaat mengalihkan rasa takut Wonwoo, "Maaf, aku memutar lagu ini bukan karena aku tidak punya lagu lain. Aku asal memencet tapi malah terputar lagu ini, benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Kau suka anak kecil? Sampai menyimpan lagu anak-anak begini," tanya Wonwoo setelah mulai lebih tenang, lagu tiga beruang itu terputar kembali, sepertinya Seungcheol sengaja memasangnya dalam mode _repeat._ "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja.. ibu suka menyanyikan lagu ini untuk menghiburku, jadi lagu ini mengingatkanku akan ibu."

Mungkin ibu Seungcheol sudah tiada, batin Wonwoo. Mengingat fakta lelaki itu tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewahnya. Ah, pasti lagu ini jadi lagu yang penting untuk Seungcheol sampai di usia seperti ini dia masih menyimpannya. Ngomong-ngomong dia tidak tahu umur Seungcheol yang sebenarnya, tapi kalau dia memanggil Jeonghan hanya dengan nama saja dan di rekam medis Jeonghan umurnya terpaut satu tahun dengan Wonwoo, maka Seungcheol bisa dipastikan seumur Jeonghan atau mungkin lebih tua.

Sudah lima menit dan listrik belum kembali, getar ponsel di saku Wonwoo mengganggunya. Wonwoo melepaskan _headset_ milik Seungcheol dan membaca sekilas siapa yang menelponnya saat ini. Nama Kim Mingyu tertulis disana sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut, " _Kau dimana?"_ Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Di ruang tunggu.. kau sudah datang? Kemarilah aku—tidak suka gelap,"

Deru nafas Mingyu di ujung telepon meningkat, sepertinya ia sedang berlari. " _Tunggu disana, aku sudah di depan pintu._ " Dan panggilan itu diputus, Seungcheol memandanginya bingung, "Kau dijemput?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Maaf kau harus melihatku begini Seungcheol-ssi,

Lelaki bermata lebar itu tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa-apa. Senang bisa membantumu—"

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo _hyung!_ " ucapan Seungcheol terputus oleh suara panggilan keras, sepertinya itu Mingyu. Wonwoo bangkit, tapi matanya yang minus tidak membantu di situasi gelap seperti sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menemukan tubuh tinggi Mingyu di antara kegelapan.

Yang jelas derap langkah tengah mendekat ke arahnya, ia yakin itu Mingyu. Untunglah sedetik kemudian lampu menyala, mata Wonwoo hanya mampu melihat Mingyu di antara sekian banyak orang termasuk suster yang menghela nafas lega karena _genset_ nya sudah berfungsi. Mingyu jadi kasihan Wonwoo berdiri dengan ekspresi sedikit pucat karena ketakutan seperti itu.

Jadi ia rela menyetir dengan cepat untuk menjemput dokter itu sebelum listrik dipadamkan, tapi ternyata terlambat. Ia berlari dari parkiran hingga rumah sakit tanpa penyamaran, bahkan poninya yang biasa dibiarkan menutupi dahinya itu kini masih diatur rapi dengan _gel,_ jangan lupakan _make up_ di wajahnya. Tapi Mingyu tidak terlalu perduli, entah atas alasan apa yang ia perdulikan hanya Wonwoo saat ini.

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah mendekat, kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. "Ayo pulang," gumamnya, namun sebelum menarik Wonwoo ia menatap lelaki asing di samping dokter itu. Wajah lelaki itu tampak terkejut, mungkin dia salah satu pasien Wonwoo.

Tapi..

Entah kenapa Mingyu merasakan perasaan aneh di dirinya, apa ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya? Tapi ia tidak terlalu ingat, tapi sepasang mata lelaki itu malah terpaku ke arahnya. Apa ada yang salah? Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu terkejut karena bertemu seorang _idol_ sepertinya di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Seungcheol-ssi, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu," Seungcheol tak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Wonwoo, matanya masih terpaku pada Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu malah mengernyit bingung, ia anggap Seungcheol hanya terkejut bertemu dengannya. Lelaki tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas, dan melangkah keluar rumah sakit.

Menyisakan Seungcheol yang mengeratkan kepalan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. 'Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat ya, Kim Mingyu.'

 **TBC**

 **WAAA KETEMU SEUNGCHEOL KETEMU MINGYU WAAA /g**

 **Halo haloo dua minggu lagi aku uts dan minggu depan minggu kuis, cepet banget ya kayanya semester dua baru mulai minggu lalu :') padahal aku masih pengen nonton descendant of the sun, agila, bagus banget.. baper aku liat daeyoung sama myungjoo. Daeyoung ga banyak omong, tapi sekalinya bertindak, om… meleleh hati ini(?) '** ** _he speaks through his eyes and his whole body'_** **gitu. Mau cerita, masa demi DOTS aku sama temen sekamar itu sampe ketiduran di kasur yang sama. Padahal kasurnya tipe single bed yang kecil banget makanya ada dua kasur dalam satu kamar, kadang aku sendiri aja sempit, eh malah berdua:"D bisa gitu ketiduran abis nangis nangis wkwk.**

 **Kok jadi bahas drama wkwk, oiya sepertinya aku belum munculin kepribadian mingyu yang terakhir. Belum ada ide, tapi udah ada sih sebenernya dari review kalian kkkk. Makasihhh idenya love!**

 **Gimana chapt ini? Panjang juga ya ternyata, gasadar tiba2 ngetik segini banyak.**

 **Oiya tadi siang tuh mereka update vapp apaan agilaa minghao ganteng banget, hansol juga! Dino lucuuucucucucucucucuuuu kaya predebut dia hahaha, dan seungcheol masih boyfriend material banget. Gatau lagi sama seventeen, udah buruan comeback ajaaa.**

 **Btw, aku sama mingyu mau tambah tua empat hari lagi.. aish.**

 **Review?** **^^ please satu review berharga banget buat aku, makasih semua yang udah review:*:***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Idol's Angel** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Leeteuk(Park Jungsoo), Jeon Jungkook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Junhong, Pledis&YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, D.I.D syndrom, hospital-life etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Words:** 4863  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every site!  
 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _What can heal me isn't strong medicine,_**

 ** _It's just love.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

Mingyu mengemudi dalam tenang, berusaha melupakan beberapa menit yang lalu Wonwoo berusaha mengambil alih kemudi dengan dalih bahwa Mingyu belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai kendaraan. Tapi tetap saja ia yang berhasil duduk di balik setir dan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo belum siap untuk mengemudi setelah terjebak dalam kegelapan.

Jalanan juga menjadi gelap, hanya lampu-lampu lalu lintas serta sorot lampu kendaraan yang menerangi. Menurut berita pemadaman listrik ini baru akan berakhir tengah malam nanti, sedikit tidak menyenangkan ketika ada pemadaman listrik di kota sepadat Seoul.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?"

Sang dokter yang sedari tadi melamun dan berusaha untuk terlelap meliriknya sedikit, "Kenalanku, kebetulan juga kerabatnya dirawat disana. Kenapa?" Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangiku seperti singa memandangi mangsanya, kenapa ya? Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu lalu cemburu denganku, atau yang lebih buruk lagi dia suka padaku,"

Perkataannya membuat Wonwoo mendesah kesal, "Ada-ada saja. Yang dirawat itu pacarnya, mungkin ia hanya terkejut melihatmu disana, kau kan artis." Walaupun Wonwoo tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin benar, Seungcheol sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Seungcheol tadi memandangi Mingyu seperti itu—mungkin karena ia terlalu senang Mingyu datang menyelamatkannya.

Tunggu..

Senang?

Sebenarnya ia kenapa? Mengapa kehadiran Mingyu membuatnya senang? Mungkin otaknya sedang bergeser akibat fobianya tersebut. Jangan gila Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Mingyu memandanginya curiga. "Apa kau gila dokter Jeon?" tanyanya bingung, "Tidak, abaikan saja tingkahku. Ah tunggu dulu, kau yakin tak mengenal Seungcheol _hyung?_ Dia tadi tampaknya mengenal pamanmu itu, tuan Choi Siwon maksudku."

Yang bermarga Kim tampak berpikir sebentar, " _Hyung?_ Kau bahkan memanggilku Mingyu-ssi dan Kim, akrab sekali kau dengannya." Wonwoo berdecih, "Kau sendiri tidak pernah memanggilku dengan _hyung_ tuan Kim Mingyu yang terhormat. Kau hanya memanggilku seperti itu disaat kau butuh bantuan, dasar menyebalkan."

Karena hal itu benar adanya maka Mingyu menutup mulutnya, "Seingatku sih tidak. Lagipula, koneksi pamanku itu luas. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu berapa orang yang ia kenal," jelasnya.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai di depan rumah dokter Park, namun sebelum mesin benar-benar dimatikan oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo mengejang pelan. "Ah! Bodohnya aku, aku tidak bawa baju tidur." Gerutunya, "Kau bisa pakai punyaku, aku punya banyak baju baru yang belum kugunakan."

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, Mingyu menyalakan ponselnya sebagai alat penerangan dan mencari lilin di lemari penyimpanan milik dokter Park. Ia menyalakan tiga batang lilin dan meletakkannya di sudut-sudut, "Aku mandi dulu, nanti akan kubuatkan makan malam."

Berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takutnya Wonwoo membuka laptopnya sebentar, untung saja baterainya masih ada. Ia berselancar di dunia maya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar laptop, mata minus membuat pupilnya harus bekerja ekstra untuk menangkap cahaya di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Setelah Mingyu selesai mandi, giliran ia yang pergi mandi. Tidak lama, karena Wonwoo benci gelap jadi dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah keluar. Ia mengenakan kaos tidur milik Mingyu berwarna abu-abu, panjang lengannya yang berlebih membuat Wonwoo harus menekuk ujung lengannya—bahkan meski sudah ditekuk jarinya masih belum terlihat sepenuhnya. Dan juga panjang bajunya yang sampai paha Wonwoo membuat dokter itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Padahal perbedaan tinggi badan antara keduanya tak begitu besar, namun pakaian Mingyu masih begitu besar baginya. Wonwoo meraih celana _training_ warna biru muda miliknya, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Aroma makanan merasuki indera penciumannya, dalam kegelapan seperti ini Mingyu masih bisa memasak. Dengan canggung ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian memutuskan duduk karena ia tidak akan membantu.

Makanan disajikan beberapa menit kemudian, hanya telur orak arik dengan kornet, makanan sederhana tetapi Mingyu berhasil menyuapnya dengan begitu lezat. "Hei, kau kelihatan pucat." Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu khawatir, sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan lelaki itu, tapi setelah lelaki itu menghapus riasannya dan melepas lensa kontak yang ia kenakan ia baru sadar kalau Mingyu tampak lesu.

"Biasa saja,"

Hal itu membuat Wonwoo mendesis, "Jangan bilang begitu. Kau mulai kembali pada jadwal padatmu, aku tak menanggung bila daya tahan tubuhmu melemah. Tapi kau harus ingat, itu memudahkan kepribadian lain muncul, terutama Jongmin." Peringatnya, "Iya, iya. Aku Cuma pusing, tadi aku tak berhasil istirahat di jeda syuting, semua gara-gara BooSeonSeok itu." Gerutu Mingyu.

Mendengarnya Wonwoo buru-buru membereskan alat makan yang sudah mulai kosong, "Kalau begitu cepat tidur. Aku yang bereskan ini," Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan kurus Wonwoo, "Jangan bercanda. Kau mungkin bisa pingsan kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini, sudah biar aku saja."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi bangkit dan membawa peralatan makan kotor ke tempat cuci piring, Wonwoo menepuk dahinya, mengapa ia harus punya fobia yang merugikan? Padahal posisinya adalah dokter jiwa, maka siapa yang sebenarnya sedang _sakit_ disini? Mengapa terasa seperti Mingyu yang menyembuhkannya?

Harusnya Wonwoo tak membiarkan fobianya ini berkembang, harusnya ia mengikuti terapi-terapi yang disarankan dokter Park. "Sudah selesai, ayo tidur." Wonwoo mengekor di belakang Mingyu, memang semenjak hari itu ia lebih sering tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Mingyu walaupun tentu saja di ranjang yang berbeda.

Lama-lama tak terasa canggung lagi, lagipula Mingyu kan hanya pasiennya buat apa Wonwoo harus canggung? Wonwoo menarik kasur lipat dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana, menepuk-nepuk bantalnya tiga kali dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Beruntung udara tak terlalu panas dan tubuhnya sudah lelah jadi ia bisa terlelap dengan cepat.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu yang juga terlelap dengan sepasang _headset_ di masing-masing telinganya.

. . .

"… _hyung! Hyung! Kajima!_ "

Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Mingyu yang akan menjerit di tengah-tengah tidurnya. Biasanya setelah dibangunkan Mingyu akan kembali terlelap dan jauh lebih tenang, jadi dokter itu memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjang Mingyu. "Mingyu, bangun, kau mimpi buruk lagi."

" _Andwae.. hyung_ tidak salah, _andwae!_ " Wonwoo mengernyit, apanya yang tidak salah? " _Hyung.._ " tubuh jangkung Mingyu bergerak makin gelisah, ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Dan buruknya lagi, listrik masih belum menyala. Wonwoo memegang dahi Mingyu, suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan peluh membasahi dahinya.

"Kim Mingyu! Hei, sadarlah! Mingyu!" pekik Wonwoo panik, ia memegang tangan tan lelaki itu dan benar saja tangannya dingin dan kaku, tapi dahinya begitu panas, aneh. Ia berlari menuju tas kerjanya, mengambil stetoskop dan senter kecil. Wonwoo membuka kelopak mata Mingyu dan menyorotkan cahaya senternya kesana, lalu memeriksa tubuh lelaki itu dengan stetoskopnya.

Dan setelah semua kegaduhan yang Wonwoo perbuat Mingyu tak kunjung membuka mata, "Aku mohon sadarlah Mingyu, ini hanya mimpi buruk." Tapi tetap saja lelaki itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Aku antar ke rumah sakit sekarang," putus Wonwoo berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Mingyu seperti ini.

Tapi belum sempat Wonwoo berjalan menjauh, Mingyu lebih dulu menggenggam erat tangannya. "Jangan pergi.. _hyung,_ " Wonwoo terpaku di tempatnya, menatap telapak tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Tangan itu begitu dingin, membuat Wonwoo tidak tega melepaskan genggamannya. Ia biarkan Mingyu menggenggam tangannya agar lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," gumam lelaki itu, "Meski aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau cari, sebenarnya siapa orang yang setiap hari kau impikan itu? Dan mengapa ketika kau terbangun kau tak pernah ingat akan mimpimu?" tambahnya lagi. Dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam Mingyu ia menyingkirkan poni lelaki itu yang melekat di dahi akibat peluhnya sendiri.

Lama Wonwoo menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi lelaki itu, berharap demamnya akan menurun ketika ia selesai memegangnya. "M—Minnie _hyung,_ " igau Mingyu kembali, Wonwoo langsung menatapnya. "Minnie? Siapa Minnie itu?" batinnya bingung, karena memang baru kali ini Mingyu menyebutkan sebuah nama selain kata ' _hyung_ ' di tengah tidurnya.

Perlahan-lahan Mingyu mulai tenang, ia tak lagi bergerak gelisah seperti tadi namun ia juga tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Wonwoo. Sang dokter hanya diam saja berharap Mingyu tidak demam lagi, tidak masalah baginya menggenggam tangan sang pasien sampai pagi, asalkan Mingyu tidak sakit dan berhenti mengigau.

Dokter itu tidak bodoh dan tahu benar Mingyu bukan hanya kelelahan, namun demam ini dipicu oleh depresi yang ia pendam. Dan semua itu terjadi akibat penyebab yang bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_?" gumam Mingyu lirih, akhirnya lelaki itu membuka mata setelah tenang selama lima belas menit. "Ssh, jangan bangkit. Kau demam tinggi dan mengigau, apa kau masih merasa tidak nyaman? Aku akan bawa kau ke rumah sakit,"

Tapi perkataannya malah dibalas dengan gelengan kuat oleh lelaki itu, "Aku.. tidak mau ke rumah sakit," tolaknya tegas, "Kenapa? Lihat, kau pucat, demammu juga." Mingyu kembali menggeleng. "Aku mohon jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit saat ini, kau adalah dokter, kau saja yang obati aku."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa cairan infus! Kau harus diinfus, kau tidak cukup baik untuk menolak perkataanku," gerutu Wonwoo, "Jangan, aku mohon dengarkan aku _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin.. menyusahkan grupku dengan beritaku yang kembali masuk rumah sakit, orang-orang akan curiga kalau aku berkali-kali datang ke rumah sakit, jadi aku mohon kau saja yang merawatku."

Bahkan di saat sakit seperti ini Mingyu masih sempat memikirkan grupnya? Masa bodoh, memang dia seorang idol namun tak berarti dia tidak boleh sakit. Dia tetap manusia, masalah apakah nanti akan ada berita tentangnya berada di rumah sakit harusnya ia tak terlalu perduli bukan? "Hah, baik. Tapi jangan mengeluh kalau kondisimu makin buruk setelah ini, bangunlah, minum obat."

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan, Wonwoo mengambil segelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu. "Apa kau ingat siapa Minnie yang kau sebutkan dalam tidur tadi?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu memasang wajah bingung. "Minnie? Siapa dia? Aku tak punya kenalan dengan nama yang seimut itu."

Tuh kan.

Itu dia masalahnya, Mingyu tak ubahnya seperti penderita amnesia, bagian dari mimpinya seakan diblok untuk bisa masuk ke alam sadarnya. Dia tak pernah ingat apa yang ia impikan, dan itu buruk.

Ataukah Wonwoo harus mencarinya seorang diri?

Yang jelas kakak yang selama ini ia cari jelas akan memberi pengaruh khusus untuk Mingyu, mungkin ia bisa menghapus identitasnya yang lain apabila kakak itu memberinya semangat, mungkin saja orang yang dicari Mingyu selama ini sebenarnya masih hidup, ada di sekitaran kehidupan Mingyu.

"Tidurlah kembali, besok kau kosongkan jadwalmu atau aku yang akan menghubungi CEOmu. Mengerti? Aku manajermu sekarang," putus Wonwoo final.

.

..

" _Kkamjakkiya!_ Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini?" Seulgi yang baru saja akan melakukan pengecekan obat-obatan di ruang penyimpanan terlonjak ke belakang, bagaimana tidak? Disaat ia masuk ia malah menemukan satu-satunya dokter yang sering ada di lantai dua ini tertidur bersandar pada rak obat-obatan, bikin terkejut saja. "Kalau ini bukan pagi hari, sudah dipastikan aku mengataimu hantu."

Suara dari bibir tipis Seulgi yang ribut itu membangunkan Wonwoo, ia mengerang pelan dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Oh _nuna,_ " sapanya santai, Seulgi menunjuk wajah Wonwoo dengan jari lentiknya. "Hei dokter aneh, kenapa kau tertidur di ruangan ini? Seingatku semalam kau tidak ada disini,"

Bukannya panik Wonwoo malah santai-santai saja, "Ah itu… aku baru saja berniat mengambil beberapa kantong infus dan obat penenang, tapi karena semalaman aku tidak tidur, aku malah ketiduran. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, aku pergi dulu," namun Seulgi menahan lengannya, "Kau mau kemana dengan obat-obatan itu?"

"Ah ini, untuk Mingyu tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun," jawabnya santai, "Bukan itu maksudku dokter Jeon, mengapa kau mengambilnya dari ruang penyimpanan obat bukannya membeli dari apotek?" tanyanya kembali.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Akan susah menemukan apa yang aku cari di apotek, dan bukankah semua obat-obatan ini juga hasil kerja keras pamannya. Jadi… lebih baik aku membawanya, oke?" Seulgi mendelik, perbuatan dokter itu akan membuatnya susah karena harus menghitung ulang persediaan obat-obatan. "Ya! Dokter! Akan kulaporkan kegiatanmu itu!"

Tapi yang diteriaki nampak tak perduli, "Aku tidak ambil banyak kok _nuna, bye!_ " dengan tidak berperasaannya Wonwoo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beserta Seulgi yang masih kesal, tiba-tiba dokter itu kembali lagi ke ruangan, "Ah tunggu, apa kau tahu dimana alamat Siwon-ssi? Aku butuh untuk menemuinya."

Walaupun Seulgi mendengus ia tetap menyarankan Wonwoo menemui administrasi rumah sakit dan menanyakannya pada Chungha, karena perempuan itu tahu banyak hal.

Dan setelah berdebat sebentar dengan Chungha, ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum menuju ke kantor Siwon, Wonwoo lebih dulu mampir ke kantor catatan sipil, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan sedikit pencerahan dari kantor yang menangani masalah kependudukan itu. Ia membuka pintunya dengan pelan kemudian duduk di depan seorang pegawai dengan seragam biru mudanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar pegawai laki-laki itu, "Eum, saya dari dokter keluarga Kim Myungsoo. Apa anda bisa memberikan salinan _family registration_ keluarga Kim? Saya perlu hal ini segera," Wonwoo memberikan tatapan memohon dan mengeluarkan identitas aslinya, supaya pegawai itu mempercayainya. "Saya menggunakannya untuk sebuah kepentingan khusus, dan saya tidak akan melakukannya untuk keburukan."

Mendengar hal tersebut pegawai tadi menyuruh Wonwoo menunggu sebentar. Pegawai itu mengetik beberapa hal di komputer dan mencetak sekitar tiga lembar kartu pendaftaran keluarga itu. "Ini datanya tuan Jeon," kata petugas tadi, Wonwoo membuka lembaran itu dengan cepat. Berusaha mencari tahu apakah ada anak laki-laki selain Mingyu yang dicatatkan di dalam kartu keluarga itu. "Lembar ini diperbarui setelah Myungsoo-ssi mendaftarkan perceraiannya, tetapi yang berada di tanggung jawab Myungsoo hanyalah Kim Mingyu. Sementara mantan istrinya tidak lagi terdaftar dalam keluarga,"

Berkas itu sejatinya tidak memberi bantuan apa-apa terhadap apa yang dicari oleh Wonwoo, namun setidaknya ia telah berusaha mencarinya. "Ah, apakah ada seorang anak lagi dalam catatan keluarga ini? Juga mungkin catatan kriminalnya?" tanya Wonwoo kembali. "Berdasar _record_ data yang lama, Kim Myungsoo memiliki dua anak, tetapi setelah itu hanya nama Kim Mingyu yang terdaftar. Saya kurang tahu apa yang terjadi, karena itu bukan kewenangan saya. Ah, mengenai catatan kriminalnya saya juga tidak dapat memberitahukannya pada anda."

Tunggu, dua anak?

Lantas dimanakah anak yang lain itu? Apa jangan-jangan anak itu merupakan anak yang dicari oleh Mingyu selama ini di mimpinya? "Saya mengerti, terima kasih banyak atas info yang anda berikan." Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya, memasukkan berkas tadi dalam map biru miliknya. Ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju kantor Siwon.

Wonwoo kini berdiri di depan gedung pencakar langit dengan plakat Hyundai _corp._ tercetak besar-besar di atasnya. Perempuan itu bilang, kalau gedung ini adalah perusahaan utama milik Siwon, tingginya perusahaan ini sudah membuat Wonwoo pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk tanpa perlu repot-repot menghitung jumlah lantainya.

Kalau perusahaannya saja setinggi ini, dan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sebesar itu, maka.. berapa banyak harta yang dimiliki Choi Siwon itu? Aduh, bahkan Wonwoo tak ingin untuk sekedar membayangkannya. Coba orang kaya di dunia itu sebaik Siwon, sudah pasti tidak akan ada masalah kemiskinan di negara ini.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon-ssi," ucapnya pada resepsionis yang menahannya, "Maaf sesuai prosedural apabila anda tidak memiliki janji maka kami tidak bisa mengatur pertemuan anda,"

Karena tidak ingin usahanya gagal, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon. Kebetulan tak sampai menunggu lama panggilannya tersambung dan diangkat, "Selamat pagi Siwon-ssi, aku Jeon Wonwoo, _ne.._ bisakah saya menemui anda saat ini? Saya sudah di lobi kantor anda sekarang, _ne,_ terima kasih."

Lelaki itu tersenyum puas, tak lama setelahnya telepon di meja resepsionis itu berdering. "Ya tuan, akan saya jadwalkan pertemuan anda." Perempuan itu berkata dengan sedikit panik, ia buru-buru menyerahkan kartu identitas pengunjung pada Wonwoo. "Maaf saya tidak tahu anda adalah tamu penting, silahkan ke lantai tiga belas, ruangan tuan Choi ada disana."

Setelah mengucap terima kasih Wonwoo berjalan ke arah elevator dan menekan tombol tiga belas disana, sedikit gugup juga. Ia memastikan penampilannya benar-benar rapi sebelum keluar dari _elevator_ tersebut. Benar saja ia langsung menemukan ruangan dengan pintu abu-abu sesuai petunjuk resepsionis tadi.

Derap langkah kakinya bergema sepanjang lorong, ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan menunggu Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk. "Oh, dokter Jeon, kau cepat juga. Ada apa sampai menemuiku kemari?" tanya Siwon ramah, Wonwoo duduk dan merapatkan kakinya. "Begini, ini masalah Mingyu. Saya tahu anda mungkin tidak akan menyukai dengan topik yang akan saya bicarakan tapi saya mohon.. beri saya jawaban tuan Choi, itu akan sangat membantu kesembuhan Mingyu."

Siwon tak membalas sepertinya menerka-nerka apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Wonwoo, "Apa Mingyu punya seorang kakak laki-laki?" tanya Wonwoo tegas, Siwon diam. "Maaf saya akan merubah pertanyaannya, dimanakah anak laki-laki Myungsoo-ssi selain Mingyu berada?" tanyanya kembali.

Sebelah alis tebal Siwon naik, "Anda terkejut bukan saya mengetahuinya? Tapi saya mohon, saya tidak punya alasan apa-apa untuk menemui orangtua Mingyu—yang bahkan tak menjenguk anaknya ketika sakit, hanya anda yang bisa saya temui. Tolong katakan dimana anak laki-laki itu? Apa dia meninggal? Atau dia baik-baik saja? Mingyu mengigau setiap malam mencarinya,"

Helaan nafas kasar Siwon menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ada, "Baik, memang Myungsoo punya anak lain. Tetapi meskipun aku tahu benar dimana keberadaan anak itu ataupun apa yang terjadi atasnya, aku tak punya hak memberitahukannya. Myungsoo sendiri tidak menghapus nama Mingyu dari _family register_ nya karena Mingyu jadi satu-satunya ahli waris yang ia punya, walau sebenarnya ia juga tidak memperhatikan Mingyu lagi."

"Aku menitipkan Mingyu pada Jungsoo bukan tanpa alasan, dia butuh seseorang yang mendampinginya apalagi karena penyakitnya itu. Ayahnya tak mungkin mengasuhnya dan Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya dilarang untuk bertemu ibunya, jadi.. aku mohon kau jaga dia hingga sembuh dokter."

Wonwoo mengatupkan rahangnya, ia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ayah Mingyu tak menginginkannya, begitupula mengenai larangan bertemu ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Aku hanya pihak netral karena Myungsoo adalah partner bisnisku dan ibu Mingyu adalah adik kandungku jadi.. kalau kau ingin tahu dimana anak yang tak terdaftar di _family registration_ itu, kau temui Sooyoung, ibu Mingyu."

Ia tidak salah mendengar kan? Sooyoung? Bukankah itu nama adik Siwon? Wonwoo diam, "Sooyoung ada di rumah setiap akhir pekan, di hari biasa ia akan pulang kerja selepas petang. Ini alamatnya," Siwon menyerahkan kartu nama berwarna putih polos, Sooyoung rupanya seorang sekretaris di kantor ini juga.

Mungkinkah.. ia akan menemukan jalan terangnya setelah ini?

. . .

"Aku pulang.. haaah?!"

Wonwoo memekik begitu tiba di ruang tamu, ia mendapati Soonyoung, Dokyeom, dan Seungkwan disana dengan berbagai snack di meja ruang tamu dan beberapa botol bir disana. "Y—Ya!" pekik Wonwoo lagi.

"Oh, kau dokter yang dibicarakan oleh anak-anak? Aku Lee Seokmin, kau bisa panggil aku Dokyeom. Tapi sebelum itu.. bisa bantu aku dulu?" Seokmin tertawa canggung dan menunjuk Mingyu di ujung sofa dengan jarinya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

" _Oppaaaa~_ " Wonwoo mengernyit, ini bukan yang seperti biasanya. Dan Soonyoung sudah berlari jauh dari kejaran Mingyu, "Itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Kami tadi makan-makan saja, dan karena Seungkwan baru saja legal jadi kami ingin mengerjainya dengan alkohol. Tapi karena takut ketahuan Jisoo _hyung_ jadi kami datang kemari, eh Mingyu yang meminum alkohol malah seperti itu."

Tunggu, Mingyu kan tidak pernah mabuk. Apa jangan-jangan, ini adalah kebiasaan mabuk Mingyu? " _Nae ireumi.._ Kyulkyung, Joo Kyulkyung." Mingyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sok imut. "Mingyu _hyung_ kau gila? Kyulkyung kan _trainee_ di agensi, mana bisa kau jadi Kyulkyung. Heol, aku merinding dari ujung rambut sampai jempol kakiku." Seungkwan yang berdiri di atas meja mengusap-usap lengannya dramatis.

"Jangan-jangan dia masih terpikirkan tentang cinta tak terbalasnya pada Kyulkyung, seram." Gumam Dokyeom. "Hei! Jangan banyak omong! Selamatkan aku bodoh!" Hoshi berusaha menyingkirkan Mingyu yang sekarang malah bergelayut manja di lengannya, dan posisinya jadi menyebalkan karena badan Mingyu yang setinggi tiang bersandar di lengan kurus Soonyoung.

Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya, "Ya! Kim Mingyu, kau ikut aku sekarang." Mingyu menggeleng, "Minggir.. aku mau menemui Soonyoung _oppa_ dulu," Wonwoo mendengus, "Seokmin-ssi, berapa botol yang dia minum sebelum ini?"

Seokmin menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Baru satu botol, tiba-tiba dia mengeluh pusing dan.. jadi seperti ini."

Mata sipit Wonwoo mengerjap dua kali, tunggu, kenapa dia tidak sadar. "Ya! Kyulkyung! Ikut denganku!"

Dengan gerakan tegas Wonwoo menarik Mingyu menjauh dari ruang tamu dan memasuki kamarnya, "Ya! _Oppa! Hajima!_ Ya! Soonyoung _oppaaa!_ _Mansae! Mansae!_ Hmmpph—" Mingyu meronta-ronta begitu mulutnya dibekap sang dokter, Wonwoo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Ssst," peringatnya.

Ia kemudian mengunci pintu dan memandangi Mingyu, dan menarik tangannya. "Kulkyeong, jangan berisik—"

"Kyulkyung," potong Mingyu cepat.

"Kyukyung,"

"Kyulkyung,"

"Hah apalah arti sebuah nama! Namamu susah untuk disebutkan," kesal Wonwoo. "Kau ini siapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, "Aku kan sudah bilang namaku Ju Kyulkyung, umurku delapan belas tahun, dan aku adalah penggemar berat Soonyoung _oppa_ dan Jihoonie _oppa._ Hoozi _couple forever!_ Jadi.. bisa biarkan aku keluar?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan menahan tangan Mingyu sebelum ia pergi, "Jangan berani-berani! Dengar ya, mereka itu bisa curiga kalau Mingyu bertingkah seperti ini. Jadi karena kau pinjam tubuh Mingyu, bersikaplah yang normal. Atau aku akan menguncimu disini sampai teman-teman Mingyu pulang,"

"Aaaangggg, aku tidak mau. Jangan kunci akuuu, nanti—nanti Soonyoung _oppa_ pergi," Kyulkyung bertingkah imut dan menggeleng-gelengkan badan besarnya—maksudnya badan besar Mingyu. Wonwoo memijit ujung hidungnya prihatin, "Ya! Makanya dengarkan aku, syukurlah mereka menganggap Mingyu sedang mabuk. Jangan aneh-aneh oke, sekarang dengarkan aku."

Lelaki itu mengajak Kyulkyung ke depan sebuah kaca, "Berdiri dengan tegap dan bersikap normal, Mingyu tidak kemayu begitu." Wonwoo mengarahkan gestur Kyulkyung supaya normal, tapi Mingyu malah berdiri dengan senyum manis, kaki kanan di sebelah depan, dan tangan di pinggang.

Wonwoo benci mengakuinya tapi Mingyu jadi mirip banci kaleng sekarang.

Lucu, wajah tampannya jadi sangat feminim saat ini. Bahkan lebih feminim daripada ketika Gukjoo yang muncul. "Bukan begitu, ikuti aku oke. Taruh tangan di sisi tubuhmu, jangan memasang pose berkacak pinggang begitu. Dan ekspresi wajahmu itu, jangan diimut-imutkan." Nasihat Wonwoo, "Loh tapi Kyulkyungie ini memang imut." Kepribadian itu memuji dirinya sendiri.

Hanya helaan nafas yang diberikan Wonwoo sebagai tanggapan. "Terserah." Gerutunya lagi. "Oh, kenapa muka Mingyu _oppa_ ini terlihat cocok kalau berdua denganmu, sebentar namamu siapa? Kau pasti seorang dokter," Kyulkyung memandangi pakaian Wonwoo.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh, "Aku? Aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Mingyu." Jawabnya santai. "Ah, lihat kalian cocok berdua. Coba bayangkan kalau Mingyu meletakkan lengannya dibahumu Wonwoo _oppa,_ lucu kan? Wah kalian cocok sekali."

Dan sekarang malah Wonwoo dibuat risih karena Mingyu mengalungkan lengannya di bahunya, "Hei, jangan begini. Sudah ayo keluar, kau bilang kau mau bertemu Soonyoung-ssi." Kyulkyung menggeleng, "Sebentar sebentar. Mana ponsel," lelaki itu merogoh sakunya dan berhasil menemukan sebuah ponsel.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo lalu mengambil sebuah foto, "Wah dokter, benar kan cocok. Aku jadi punya pasangan favorit baru. Sebentar, jangan gerak-gerak oke? Fotonya jadi blur, ah, ekspresimu kaku sekali. _Hana.. dul.. set.._ _cheese!_ "

"JOO KYULKYUNG!"

"Aaaa _mianhae!_ "

.

..

Wanita di hadapan Wonwoo itu tampak cantik dan anggun, kemeja ungu gelap yang ia kenakan tampak elegan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proposional, jelas saja Mingyu punya badan yang bagus, rupanya dari gen sang ibu. Tubuhnya sedikit kecokelatan, matanya lebar tidak sesipit orang Korea pada umumnya.

"Maaf apartemenku berantakan," wanita itu tersenyum seusai menungkan teh di cangkir Wonwoo, "Ah, tidak apa-apa _ahjumma._ Ini jauh lebih rapi daripada apartemenku," Wonwoo berkata jujur. Tentu saja, apartemennya dan Jungkook terkadang tak lebih rupanya dari kapal pecah.

Wanita bernama Choi Sooyoung itu memandangi Wonwoo, "Anu, bagaimana kabar Mingyu? Benarkah dia memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti yang diceritakan Siwon _oppa?_ Aku tak tahu benar akan penyakitnya," tanyanya lirih, Wonwoo memandangnya prihatin. Terkadang ia bingung mengapa ibu Mingyu ini dilarang bertemu Mingyu secara personal dengan bebas? "Dia baik-baik saja, kepribadiannya hanya muncul sesekali, dia hanya punya masalah ketika tidur di malam hari."

Sooyoung menunduk, "Terima kasih sudah merawatnya secara eksklusif, aku berhutang padamu dokter." Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng, "Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku bahan belum menghapus satupun kepribadiannya."

Tapi itu dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Sooyoung, "Mingyu itu pasti tertekan sekali. Dulu, ketika aku dan ayahnya bercerai baik-baik semuanya baik-baik saja termasuk hak asuh yang jatuh padaku. Sampai ketika aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak aku cintai, dan pernikahan itu hanya berjalan dua tahun, tapi tetap saja.. hal itu memberi pengaruh besar pada hidupku dan anak-anak."

Anak-anak?

Jadi benar Mingyu bukanlah anak tunggal? "Maaf bila aku lancang, Mengapa pernikahan anda dengan suami kedua anda hanya berjalan selama dua tahun?" tanyanya, "Dia meninggal." Jawab Sooyoung pelan, "A—Apa?" Wonwoo membeo.

Sementara itu Sooyoung hanya mengangguk, seolah itu merupakan hal yang biasa. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak bersedih. Sikapnya juga buruk, jadi aku sedikit merasa lega. Hanya saja, kejadian setelah itu merubah hidup kami." Lirihnya kembali, "Anda bisa bercerita padaku, anggap saja aku memberi konsultasi pada anda. Aku juga sedang berusaha mencari tahu cara menyembuhkan anak anda,"

"Aku tahu apa alasan yang membawamu kemari, kau mencari tahu siapa yang dicari tahu oleh Mingyu setiap malam bukan? Memang benar, anak dari pernikahanku dan Myungsoo bukan hanya Mingyu, tapi ada satu lagi. Dia adalah kakak Mingyu. Dan seperti ceritaku tadi, hak asuh mereka jatuh padaku setelah bercerai. Tapi Myungsoo juga tidak menghapus nama mereka dari _family registration_ keluarga Kim, karena bagaimanapun keduanya adalah ahli warisnya. Mengingat Myungsoo adalah anak tunggal,"

Wonwoo terdiam, seolah memberi sinyal pada Sooyoung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suami keduaku adalah orang yang tempramen, dia tak segan-segan memukulku atau anak-anak. Dan suatu hari, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah. Suamiku yang hobi selingkuh itu datang bersama selingkuhannya, melihat Mingyu dan kakaknya yang akan keluar dia menagih uang pada mereka. Karena kakak Mingyu tak kunjung memberi uangnya, ia memukuli Jongmin tak berhenti. Dan Mingyu menyaksikan hal itu, kemudian.. kemudian.. dia membunuh ayah tirinya itu,"

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipi Soonyoung, Wonwoo sendiri malah begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi rumor bahwa Mingyu pernah membunuh seseorang itu benar adanya? "Mingyu tak bermaksud membunuhnya, tapi dia membunuh ayah tirinya itu. Dan kakak Mingyu menyuruh Mingyu mencuci tangannya, saat itu aku datang.. dan aku salah mengira yang membunuh ayahnya adalah anak sulungku itu. Polisi datang dan anak sulungku dibawa ke kantor polisi,"

Apa lagi ini? Mengapa masalah Mingyu begitu rumit? Jelas saja setiap malam Mingyu mengigau meminta maaf dan meminta agar kakaknya tidak pergi. "Kakaknya memang tak bersalah tapi tetap saja diperiksa di kantor polisi, dan entah mengapa kakaknya malah mengakui bahwa memang ia yang membunuhnya. Vonis pidana dijatuhkan, untung saja kakak Mingyu mengatakan itu sebagai usaha pembelaan diri. Ia hanya dipenjara selama enam bulan, berkat bantuan Siwon _oppa_ juga untuk membersihkan kasusnya."

Wonwoo buru-buru menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada ibu Mingyu itu, "Setelah kakaknya dipenjara, Mingyu hampir tak mau keluar kamar. Ia jatuh sakit memikirkan rasa bersalahnya, dan aku menceritakannya pada Myungsoo. Tapi karena posisi Myungsoo sebagai direktur perusahaan, ia otomatis harus menjaga ahli warisnya dari catatan kriminal bukan? Kami tidak punya pilihan lain, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menghapus kakak Mingyu dari daftar keluarga. Dan melarang Mingyu mengakui perbuatannya, menjadikan Mingyu sebagai satu-satunya penerus perusahaan Kim."

"Mendengar itu, Mingyu makin terpuruk. Hingga suatu hari, ia malah kehilangan ikatannya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi dokter bilang itu akibat depresi yang ia rasakan dan ia pendam. Dari sana Mingyu harus mempelajari banyak hal, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengubur masa lalunya. Myungsoo memutuskan agar Mingyu tinggal bersamanya saja, dan itu berarti aku tak boleh bertemu dengannya." Sooyoung makin terisak. Ia bahkan harus berhenti beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ketika kakaknya keluar dari penjara, kakak Mingyu tinggal bersamaku. Tetapi sama sepertiku, ia juga tidak bisa bertemu Wonwoo atas permintaan keluarga Kim dan dokter yang merawat Mingyu dahulu. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada anak sulungku, aku tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan apapun dan membuatnya merasakan tinggal di penjara di umur yang muda untuk mempertanggungjawabkan hal yang bahkan ia tidak melakukannya. Tapi.. kakak Mingyu itu tidak menaruh dendam apapun padaku. Bukankah aku ibu yang buruk, tidak mampu menyelamatkan dua anak laki-lakinya?"

Cerita itu benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh Wonwoo, ia kira kakak Mingyu meninggal atau bagaimana. Lantas.. itu berarti kakak Mingyu masih hidup bukan? "Lalu dimana kakak Mingyu sekarang? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Aku rasa, dokter itu salah. Mingyu perlu bertemu dengan kakaknya, ia terbelenggu rasa bersalah selama ini. Kepribadian itu, aku yakin juga muncul akibat goncangan batinnya ini. Aku mohon, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kebetulan.. kakak Mingyu segera datang. Dia tidak lagi tinggal bersamaku tapi hari ini ia akan berkunjung. Namanya adalah Kim—"

" _Eomma,_ aku sudah bawa hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mingyu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Sooyoung, Wonwoo menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dari arah luar. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? Tidak mungkin dunia sesempit ini bukan?

"Seungcheol.. _hyung_?" panggil Wonwoo. Seungcheol sendiri terpaku dengan kotak hadiah berwarna krem di tangannya, "Kalian berdua saling mengenal? Ah, maaf dokter Jeon. Sebenarnya namanya bukan Seungcheol, namanya berubah jadi Choi Seungcheol karena aku mengikutkannya dalam daftar keluarga Siwon _oppa._ Nama sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongmin,"

Prang..

Cangkir teh yang dipegang Wonwoo terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai keramik di bawahnya. Kim Jongmin, pemilik identitas yang Wonwoo takuti selama ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

 **T B C**

 **HAHAHA AKU BALIK. Gimana chap ini? Aduduh ak ngetiknya ngebut hehehe maafkaaan kalau aneeh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGYU! Maaf telat :") happy birthday to me too/g diucapin temen jam 10 malem juga pas Mingyu ultah ketawa akutuh:( jam indo korea kan beda /abaikan.**

 **Kaget ga ceritanya gini? Kaget donggg:( aku pengen kalian kaget /dor. Dan aku udah keluarin kepribadian terakhirnya yaaa, joo kyulkyung itu nama koreanya pinky aka zhou jieqiong(btw dia bilang dia gapake nama pinky lagi_ itu trainee pledis yang kaya bidadari cantiknya duh adek cantik banget. Sebenenrya aku pengen pake siyeon atau eunwoo gitu, tapi yaudah pinky aja ehehe soalnya pinky kan suka aegyo. Anyway seneng aku nayoung sama pinky masuk ke IOI. Sebenernya aku harap eunwoo juga masuk tapi ternyata engga:"( yaudah gapapa. Dan si boss kok update mereka terus? Jgn2 bener pinky sama nayoung Cuma sementara ikut IOI abis itu debut sama ladyteen YA GAPAPA KOK AKU DUKUNG! AAAA! Btw mana nih group jacket photoshootnya katanya sekarang php ihh!**

 **Yaudah sekian, tolong review yaaa.. makasih review kalian berarti bgt buat aku:( sedih rasanya kalau yg review dikit ehehe. Pokoknya** **review** **yaaa! Makasih sayang kalian :*:* haha maaf ya aku updatenya seminggu sekali,(awalnya mau update kmrn tapi phpmyadminku error kampret:(() eh abis ini aku mau bikin woozi hoshi chaptered, kan bentar lagi ff ini abis. dukung ya(?) makasih lagiiii mwah mwah mwah^^**


End file.
